IMAGINAERUM
by luna shinigami
Summary: Un nuevo circo llega a la ciudad de Londres Magica, un nuevo circo nada normal, entra si te atreves, entra si eres capaz de aceptar lo que veras….. YAOI es marca Luna shinigami
1. Chapter 1

**IMAGINAERUM**

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Recuerda es marca Luna Shinigami, habrá violencia, Gore y demás, favor no entres si no os gusta la temática.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

**[Acto Primero]**

"I am the voice of Never, Never Land

The innocence, the dreams of every man

I am the empty crib of Peter Pan,

A soaring kite against the blue, blue sky,

Every chimney, every moonlit sight

I am the story that will read you real,

Every memory that you hold dear" (1)

Como cambian las historias y los cuentos, que a través de los ojos del pasado se convierten en marañas adecuadas para los oídos de los infantes inocentes, cuentos dulces para dormir, cuando en verdad, en alguna parte, entre la verdad y la historia, fueron plagados de demonios y abrazados por la oscuridad de los bosques perpetuos, destrozados por alimañas, alimentados por el miedo.

Los cuentos, que no son cuentos, aquellas obras de verdad, comenzaron cuando la bruja en verdad se comió a Hansel y esclavizo a Gretell, el Lobo pudo devorar a Caperucita, más con sus garras despiadadas no comió la carne rancia de la abuelita sino que la destajo detrás de la casa de campo.

Blanca nieves no fue una dulce muchacha, en realidad, se revela una figura oscura con un hermoso lazo rojo que devoro la manzana, pero en un acto de venganza, mando a sus enanos a traer en siete partes a la reina que se apropio de su herencia.

Las palomas de cenicienta, no eran pacificas aves esperando traer el vestido del árbol, no, eran águilas dotadas con garras afiladas encargadas de sacar los ojos como si se trataran de cuervos, de aquellas malvadas familiares.

Peter Pan, no era un niño normal, no, no señores, era un ser mágico condenado a ser niño, un tierno infante y, él, como castigo a sus semejantes robaba y asesinaba niños, sacándolos por la ventana, junto a su fiel hada oscura campanita.

Por eso, este cuento que no es un cuento, comienza de forma deformada... de forma abstracta y cruel, aunque sepamos que con el pasar de los años, la historia cambiara y se convertirá adecuadamente en una historia de cuentos de hadas, apta para el descanso de los infantes.

Ante ustedes, se presenta Luna Shinigami, haciendo una venia, os invito… bajo las suaves telas rojas y negras a entrar, a esta historia que no es un cuento, a la historia del "_**Circo Imaginaerum**_", sean bienvenidos a entrar, aunque…..

**I**

Las calles se llenaron de algarabía, ruidos, música incesante, globos.

Delante de los magos y en sus calles ancestrales, venia por primera vez en su historia, un circo, los pequeños magos salían a las calles emocionados, tomados de las manos de sus padres, viendo el sin fin de personas de dicho circo.

Payasos con sus extravagantes ropas de colores, dignas del guardarropa de un gryffindor, se paseaban cayéndose entre ellos, moviéndose con aquellos largos zapatos, rojos y azules, Payasos grandes y pequeños, maquillados a la antigua usanza muggle, la cara pálida de patinas, con sonrisas grandes y una gran nariz roja, también cabellos de todos los colores y largos.

Algunos de ellos causaban miedo en algunos niños mágicos, era la primera vez que veían a tan estrambóticos personajes.

Detrás de estos, inmensos hombres y mujeres haciendo piruetas, pero extrañamente no tenían pies, realmente, no eran más que saltimbanquis, levantados sobre una estructura de madera, a cinco metros a la elevación del suelo.

Corriendo y sonriendo de manera contrita, estaban los arlequines, diferentes a los payasos, su rostro era blanco y negro o negro y rojo, los cascabeles de sus ropas a rombos retomaban un pulso mágico, giraban sobre su propio eje y lanzaban pequeños confites de colores plateado y dorado, al público que les miraba embelesados.

Algunos carromatos, venían después, cubiertos en una lona larga blanca, con dibujos que claramente señalaba las deliciosas y extrañas criaturas, de la cual aquel circo hacía gala, más sin mostrarlos.

Tritones

Sirenas

Veelas

Quimeras

Dragones

Minotauros

Kraken

Grifos

Poltergeist

Entre otras criaturas, hacían parte del staff principal del circo, a su lado en caballos alados negros, venían los domadores, con chaqueta roja, pantalón blanco y botas negras hasta el muslo, brillante y lustrado se veía el látigo en su cintura, listo para usarlo en aquellas desobedientes criaturas.

Sobre todo, sobre salía uno de los domadores, ya que sus cabellos eran tan rojos como las llamas del mismo averno muggle y su látigo era rojo, aunque su rostro estuviera cubierto por un antifaz.

La música se elevaba con la pequeña orquesta formada, entre un circo gitano, muggle y Mágico.

Los trapecistas subidos en grandes e inmensos elefantes, saludaban a la audiencia mágica, con sus trajes de licra pegados al cuerpo, como una segunda piel, que escandalizaron a más de una venerable bruja y uno que otro mago.

Se veían también los escualizables contorsionistas, saliendo de una pequeña maleta doblando su cuerpo en formas nada aptas para la morfología humana, como víctimas de varios Crucios a su cuerpo, deformándolo de paso.

La fila de personajes circenses no ceso, los jóvenes que se dedicaban a la tela acrobática, los escapistas, los magos, no precisamente con hechizos sino con trucos y habilidad, los funambulistas, el hombre bala, los malabaristas, los ventrílocuos, los traga fuegos y los tragasables.

De ultimas y no menos importante en dos hermosos Thestral imponentes, que solo podían ver aquellos que han contemplado la muerte y son concientes de esta, estaban el lanzador de cuchillos y el dueño de aquel peculiar circo.

El lanzador de cuchillos, era un joven de escasos 23 años, de cuerpo delgado y esbelto, no muy alto, no sobrepasaba el metro setenta, los cabellos negros lisos apenas decorados de manera peculiar con unas estrambóticas plumas de cuervo en estos, su vestimenta era de cuero negro, pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, un hilera de dagas y cuchillos en su cinto y muslo, con un largo gabán que cubría los cuartos traseros del animal en el que estaba montado.

Llevaba un antifaz, negro, adornado con plumas de su animal favorito y solo dejaba que se vieran esos ojos azules coquetos e hipnotizadores.

A su lado, se encontraba el dueño, el patrón, señor, amo y propietario de todos y cada uno de los personajes que estaban en su circo, las manos que al parecer eran largas y delgadas, estaban cubiertas por unos largos guantes de piel de dragón, su ropa era oscura, pero elegante, chaleco, gabán, pantalón y camisa negros, mas la corbata era verde esmeralda.

Su edad podría ser indescifrable pero una sonrisa socarrona se apuro de los labios de aquel señor, una sonrisa de insolencia, aristocracia y malignidad bien aprendidas.

Los cabellos rubios platinados llegaban hasta su cintura, lisos y perfectamente agarrados en una coleta con una cinta verde, y aunque llevaba un antifaz más reservado que el de su acompañante, sus ojos platas relucían en ese hermoso rostro cubierto, como dos gemas metálicas y frías.

-he regresado.- dijo mirando al balcón del ministro de magia agarrando las riendas de su Thestral- He regresado-

"_**Hoy damos la bienvenida a el Circo Imaginaerum"**_

**II**

Un periódico aterrizo con fuerza entre las llama de la chimenea, en ella se veía una foto del circo que hoy había abierto sus telones, ante la comunidad mágica, luego de ser un éxito en el mundo muggle.

-Si vas a incendiar los periódicos Harry, por favor ten cuidado de las llamas que ahora provocan- le advirtió al hombre, una mujer hermosa pero madura, con mirada crítica, vestida de un elegante conjunto verde esmeralda y los cabellos atados en una lazo mágico.

-ha regresado- dijo levantándose de su silla, enojado, el susodicho hombre- ha regresado, Hermione, ¿y con que regresa? ¡Con un maldito circo! – Se sentó de nuevo enojado, haciendo chispear la magia que brotaba de sus dedos por el simple enojo – ¡es un maldito mortifago que regresa con un maldito circo Muggle! ¿A qué demonios juega Malfoy?-

Hermione vio a su amigo, al hombre que había crecido frente a sus ojos, que se había desarrollado como persona, como amigo, confidente, esposo y padre, podía ver los rastros de la edad en las pocas canas que estaban en su cabello negro o las arrugas casi invisibles del contorno de sus ojos.

Lo único que realmente revelaba la edad de los magos, era sus manos, ya no tan suaves y delgadas como en su juventud, más bien trabajadas, algo callosas y resecas, fuertes y grandes, aquellas manos que empuñaban con astucia la varita pero tenían una suave caricia para sus seres queridos.

-Harry- le dijo levantándose y rodeándolo, pasando sus manos por los hombros, para tratar de quitar los nudos del obvio estrés que tenia – Sabes que ya paso el veto que le dio el Ministerio de Magia, 25 años han pasado, realmente no pensé que fuera a regresar de esa manera tan "peculiar" pero no podemos hacer nada-

-el ministro de magia actual, soy yo, Hermione- le recordó – y no quiero a ese sucio mortifago enlodando el mundo mágico, hemos acabado con todas y cada una de esas pestes mortifagas, algunas que fueron lanzadas al mundo muggle sin magia no regresaron, ¿Por qué entre todos los malditos magos, tenía que regresar Malfoy?-

-eso Harry no puedo decírtelo, porque no lo sé- suspiro profundamente – solo debemos estar atentos a cualquier movimiento- saco de su capa una hermosa invitación labrada – Tenemos entradas para la función del sábado-

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron con algo parecido a un niño que le acaban de dar su regalo de navidad, una mirada tan llena de vida, que sobrecogió a la mujer, hacia exactamente 25 años que no veía esa mirada en su amigo.

Pero a que se debía. ¿A Malfoy? ¿A atraparlo y enviarlo ahora si a Azkaban o Nurmengard? ¿O era la simple emoción de ver a su antiguo amante?

Hermione sabía que pronto lo iba a averiguar y presentía que no era tan bueno, el conocer la verdad.

**III**

Dos días habían pasado, siendo el Circo Imaginaerum un éxito, cada uno de los periódicos del Reino Unido Mágico hablaba de este magnífico circo, de las extrañas criaturas, que le rodeaban como polillas a la luz.

Claro no faltaban, los magos y brujas de renombre, empezando por la heroína Hermione Granger, que estaban contra la política de esclavizar criaturas para ser expuestas como fenómenos en un circo.

Si al parecer solo faltaba que pusieran un hombre lobo y un vampiro, ya que hasta las veelas estaban en posición de criaturas y no de personas, aun así, había una gran afluencia de personas al circo.

Motivados tal vez, por la morbosidad de ver semejantes criaturas encerradas y domadas o por ver al dueño del circo, que en otrora promulgaba las epístolas de un verdadero sangre pura y hoy se veía inmerso en un mar de criaturas, sangre sucias, squib y mestizos.

Porque algo si había quedado claro para la gran mayoría, las personas que trabajaban en el circo, aun siendo mágicas, no habían tenido más educación que la circense, muchos dudaban que pudieran hacer otra cosa o simplemente leer o escribir, a duras penas usar la varita, si es que alguno tenía una.

Con una extraña luz mortecina, se levantaban los aparejos del circo de forma manual, era habitual ver magos y brujas encantados, viendo las jaulas, así que este circo se preparaba desde la madrugada para recibirlos.

En un gran terreno baldío se armaron las tiendas de campaña y las luces de colores, creando de cierta forma una especie de feria, donde las familias mágicas podían estar en el día, divisando cada una de las extrañas cosas que el circo ofrecía, para en la noche gozar del espectáculo.

Muchos se quedaban obnubilados mirando las criaturas mostradas, las sirenas y tritones estaban en un inmenso tanque, las otras en jaulas grandes adecuadas de pendiendo a sus necesidades y tamaños.

Había una en especial, que llamaba la atención de muchos, un hermoso tritón rubio, la cola azul con destellos azules, lo hacía precioso aun mas por el torso algo moreno desnudo al compas del agua de su tanque.

Ante su apariencia que no parecía ser mucho mayor que un adolescente, máximo unos 18 años, y una de sus grandes particularidades eran sus ojos vendados, como todas las criaturas del circo Imaginaerum.

Una mano se poso en el tanque, mirando la tristeza que reflejaba la imagen, ver aquel hermoso tritón en aquel tanque se le hacia una especie de esclavitud, los cabellos rubios se ondeaban por el agua a su alrededor y el espectador, pudo sentir el aura del tritón, este también sintió aquella esencia mágica y movió mas fuerte la cola, salpicando al espectador que por reflejo dio dos pasos atrás y tropezó con una elegante figura.

-si no miras hacia atrás, puedes caerte- dijo el dueño de la elegante voz, el mismo dueño del circo.

-he.. ar… yo… este…- el pobre chico se acomodo las gafas sin poderse explicar, ganándose una risa de aquel hombre.

-No como gente, a pesar de los mitos urbanos…-se acerco al tanque donde el tritón como sabiendo quien estaba allí, se retrajo hasta una esquina – veo que mi pequeño tritón le mojo por completo… Oh mi travieso Joey, no deberías asustar así a los espectadores-

-es hermoso- soltó al azar – ¡el tritón es hermoso!- como corrigiendo la sintaxis de su oración, por eso sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo, y sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaron de la vergüenza.- Mi nombre…es.. Albus.. Albus Severus Potter- dijo alzando su mano.

El rubio se giro y estrecho la mano que se alzaba – Draco Malfoy- saludo.

-¿Draco Malfoy?- pregunto, y pero no estar siendo tan grosero, en su casa los Malfoy era una leyenda urbana en efecto, dinastía de magos oscuros seguidores del hombre malo que derroto su padre con escasos 18 años, un hombre de la edad de su padre, que había hecho la vida del colegio de sus tíos y su propio padre, un pequeño infierno.

El rubio acomodo un mechón de sus cabellos y sonrió en comprensión del muchacho, que era poco más que un calco que su padre a esa edad – ¡Pero usted no se viejo!-

Ante esas palabras el rubio se descoloco - ¿perdón?- pensaba que el jovencito iba a preguntar sobre su pasado oscuro, o simplemente sobre el circo, o en el mejor de los casos iba a huir de las faldas de su pelirroja madre, para ser defendido del horrible Draco Lucius Malfoy, no esa reacción tan… impredecible.

-Pues si- dijo el muchacho – usted no está viejo, Papa y mis tíos están cerca de muchos años, 45 a 46 años, tiene canas, arrugas y usted no, además no se ve de casi 50-

-No sé si sentirme halagado o por el contrario, sentirme ofendido-

Albus sonrió –siéntase halagado- le dijo con desparpajo, aun así se sonrojo como una gran grana roja – digo, no se ve viejo, se ve joven-

-Envejezco con clase, mi joven Potter- dijo sedosamente el rubio, ofreciéndose caminar por la feria improvisada de su circo – Al parecer le gusta mi circo- dijo cambiando el tema.

-es hermoso, jamás había venido algo así al mundo Mágico, digo, la magia aquí es implícita, pero jamás había venido un circo casi muggle hasta acá, lo único que no me gusta son las criaturas,- se acomodo las gafas - ¿Por qué deben estar esclavizadas? En Francia, Las veelas, los tritones y sirenas son considerados magos también a los que se les ofrece la varita, y pueden convivir con magos, aquí son tratados como animales- El muchacho no vio la mueca que estaba haciendo el rubio, porque estaba concentrado en exponer sus puntos, por la razón que vino desde un principio - No son fenómenos y son expuestos como tales-

-es un defensor de las criaturas mi joven Potter- ahora era el turno del rubio de hablar – supongo que como su Tía, la señora Weasley- refiriéndose a Hermione Granger – Pero ellos están aquí por libre albedrio mi joven Potter- le hizo girarse y alzo el mentón del muchacho haciendo que le viera, claro, pudo sentirse poderoso de ver como las mejillas algo morenas se pintaban de todos los colores del rojo y como esos ojos verdes se dilataban de la sorpresa – si ve bien nadie es obligado, Mi circo es la última opción de supervivencia para muchos, Mi joven Severus Potter- le soltó lentamente, cuando vio de reojo a su lanzador de cuchillos – si me disculpa me necesitan- le dejo allí y Albus pudo escuchar el resonar mortífero de su corazón, y el calor intrépido de sus mejillas.

-Oh por Merlín.- susurro para él mismo, viendo alejarse con andar cadencioso al único heredero de los Malfoy, junto con el lanzador de cuchillos, sin dejar el ostentoso sonrojo de su rostro.

**IV**

El rubio entro a su carromato, quitándose los guantes mostrando en sus manos cicatrices varias de quemaduras, y se sentó en uno de los sillones verdes de este.

-¿Está todo listo?- le pregunto a su lanzador de cuchillos que sonrió coquetamente sentándose encima de sus piernas, quitándose una pluma y pasándola por los labios sensualmente.

-claro que está todo listo… ¿no siempre está todo listo?- le beso el cuello blanco y níveo – sabes que nosotros haríamos lo que fuera por ti, Draco- susurro besando mas de aquel cuerpo que estaba quieto sin ofrecer resistencia, además ¿Quién lo haría? ¿Quién ofrecería resistencia a ese cuerpo que era la tentación de humanos y criaturas? –Claro que pasar por tu cama no es una de ellas- rio dando un salto, quitándose de encima del rubio.

-en estos momentos puedo odiarte Antul- respondió Draco, pero ya acostumbrado a los avances no tan avances de su cuervo personal, y saco de su chaqueta un cigarro muggle- todo listo- sonrió con malignidad y sus ojos platas se volvieron más oscuros – es hora de que empiecen a pagar todos ellos-

El cuervo sonrió ante la locura de su jefe y amo pero, más que acostumbrado solo le beso los labios, probando de estos el sabor a tabaco – es hora de pagar, Draco-

**V**

Theodore Nott vio aquella invitación labrada, con el sello del circo que había llegado a la ciudad, el circo Imaginaerum, se mordía los labios de forma algo compulsiva, pensando en el dueño del circo.

Draco

No había sabido nada de él en 25 años, no después de que Theo, al acabar la guerra se fuera a refugiar en la casa ancestral de los Longbottom, aceptando las migajas de protección que ofrecía la orden del fénix a los espías que tenían tatuada la marca tenebrosa como él y como Draco.

Escuchaba por días, que su rubio amigo fue sentenciado por la corte mágica a el destierro, luego de que todas y cada una de las propiedades le fue expropiada así como las bóvedas de los Malfoy, dejándolo prácticamente en la calle.

Su rubio amigo fue considerado un paria de la sociedad y cuando fue por su ayuda, estaba tan asustado que Neville le quitara su apoyo que solo pudo, cerrar la puerta en la cara de un demacrado rubio.

Esa era su deuda de mago, siempre lo fue, la culpa no lo dejaba ser 100% feliz, aun cuando luego de un tiempo, Neville se convirtió su amante y de allí a su esposo, el padre de su único hijo y cuando había logrado estabilizar un poco su vida personal con su Psiquis, regresaba el rubio a recordarle como una bofetada que fue un maldito cobarde, un bastardo cobarde que fue capaz de cerrarle en la cara la puerta a su mejor amigo, sin siquiera darle al menos unos galeones para que sobreviviera a la hambruna más que evidente que llevaba.

-¿Theo?- pregunto Neville, entrando a la sala, quitándose las gafas, viendo a su esposo, mirando las llamas como lo más fascinante del mundo mágico.

-Draco regreso y envió una invitación para el viernes a su circo- dijo dándosela- Yo no sé si pueda, yo no..- suspiro- yo quiero pedirle perdón- miro a Neville- Fui un cobarde aquella vez, pero tenía miedo y no…- sus manos temblaban.

El profesor de Herbología se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo, en algún punto de la historia Neville había dejando de ser el perfecto uke para convertirse en el perfecto seme, claro que allí, en la democracia de su hogar, disfrutaban los dos, pero Nev se había convertido en el sustento de la familia, Theo lamentablemente, debido a los continuos castigos del Lord y de su propio padre, debía quedarse en casa, no era recomendable que trabajara, su cuerpo era inestable luego de tantas torturas.

-pues iremos, le pedirás perdón a Malfoy y dejaras esa insana culpa que llevas dentro – le beso con amor, pero también con alguito de posesión a su serpiente- No fue tu culpa, tenias miedo como todos en aquella época, seguro que Malfoy lo olvido, mira te envió una invitación, bueno nos envió- viendo que decía Señores Longbottom –seguro que si le aclaras las cosas, se den tiempo para perdones mutuos-

-Gracias- le dijo Theo besándolo con la paciencia que dan los años y 20 años de matrimonio, sintiendo como Neville le recostaba en el sillón – Neville – gimió

-Oh Frank esta en Hogwarts y mi abuela seguro está durmiendo, podemos hacer el amor en el sillón, no seas aguafiestas-

-No tenemos 20 años para hacerlo en la sala- le replico pero ni pelear era bueno, porque sus piernas fueron desnudadas y con bastante agilidad colocadas sobre los hombros fuertes de Neville- Neville ahh no seas.. Terco…. No tenemos veinte años para estar en estas- apretó sus manos contra los hombros de Neville.

-Soy el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor y a menos que no quiera perder puntos para Slytherin se quedara quietecito Nott y dejara que yo haga lo que quiera- susurro sensualmente en su oído, antes de desaparecer su ropa y poder "aprovecharse" de Theo lo que restaba de la noche.

Un gemido alto y prologando seguido por muchos más hicieron una danza afluente en la sala principal de los Longbottom, caderas estrellándose con placer, sonidos producidos por estas y por el choque inevitable de dos cuerpos en plena fusión de ellos mismos.

Lamentablemente, sería la última noche de placer del matrimonio Longbottom.

**VI**

Theodore estaba al frente del inmenso circo, maravillado, por no decir menos, de aquella estructura de colores que se levantaba frente a él y su esposo.

Los sonidos estridentes de la música, los saltimbanquis, jugaban con beneplácito con los traga fuegos, abriendo imperceptiblemente el camino para aquel matrimonio.

Neville miraba con un poco mas de suspicacia aquel lugar, que si bien bullicioso y espectacular, realmente era demasiado tarde, cerca de la media noche y al parecer, no habían más espectadores que ellos mismos.

Solo podían verse rostros maquillados que a la luz mortecina de la luna y las luces opacas, le daban un aspecto tétrico a aquel lugar.

-Sigan por aquí- dijo un chico que les sobre salto, los ojos azules brillaban pícaramente, así como sus estrambóticas plumas negras en la cabeza – Mi Amo Draco os a preparado un espectáculo único- les aseguro alzan la carpa del gran circo, dejándoles entrar a unas gradas vacías.

Theo apretó la mano de Neville, cuando las luces se oscurecieron por completo y luego una gran luz apareció en la mitad de la arena circense.

Allí estaba, Draco, con el cabello suelto y ropa oscura, mirando a Theo por entre el antifaz, pero esa sonrisa… le helo el alma al verla, era fría, sin alma, sin sentimientos, sin nada.

Solo unos ojos metálicos, en los cual no había rastros de su amigo

- Señoras y señores,- se escucho la voz del último heredero de la dinastía sangre pura de los Malfoy- me permiten dirigir su atención al centro del escenario, en el que serán testigos de atracciones aterradoras que te perseguirá hasta el día de su muerte. He aquí el Circo Imaginaerum, y dejen – la voz se volvió más sedosa - que la pesadilla comience-

Al decir esto, las alarmas en Neville se prendieron, así que agarro la mano de Theo parta salir de allí debían colocarse a salvo, pero del techo de la gran carpa bajaron descolgados como arañas, los circenses trapecistas que sostenían sus piernas en largas telas, mas sus rostros, Theo grito, sus rostros estaban destrozados, tenían señales de heridas transversales, aun supurantes, algunos con ojos otros sin ellos, algunos con sonrisas agrandadas hechas a cuchillo, otros con la boca cosida en una bizarra pintura.

Neville busco su varita lanzando expelliarmus con fuerza, pero de nuevo la luz se apago, como presagio de una mala fortuna y le fue arrebatado de su mano, Theodore.

-¡Neville!- grito Theo al ser jalado por la oscuridad, manos deformes que le alejaban de la seguridad de su Gry favorito.

-Theo! MALFOY CABRON HIJO DE PUTA SI LE HACES ALGO TE MATO! Lumus!-grito con fuerza, pero allí solo se veían sombras inconexas… risas tétricas se escucharon, alzando al rostro podía ver en el techo del circo, aquellos personajes burlándose de él.

Un cuchillo fue lanzado con precisión a la mano que tenia la varita, atravesando el dorso de esta, penetrando carne huesos, haciendo que inevitablemente la soltara, dejando de nuevo el interior del circo en penumbras.

El jefe de la casa de Gryffindor actual, se maldijo, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Malfoy había cambiado? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ese asqueroso mortifago no iba a vengarse? Maldita su confianza.

-Malfoy, estoy seguro que no quieres hacer esto, devuélveme a Theo- le dijo a la misma oscuridad -. Devuelve a Theo y no diré nada, no diremos nada- una sonrisa macabra se escucho y las luces se prendieron en el centro del escenario, Malfoy sostenía a Theo con fuerza, un contorsionista había puesto las esposas de plata en su piel, dañándolo, cortando la circulación, Theo estaba aterrado.

-Oh, claro que no dirán nada mi querido Longbotton…- le dijo jugando con una daga en la piel de Theo – Los muertos… no hablan- sonrió acercándose a Theo – es hora de pagar, mi querido Theo…- beso sus labios, ganándose un mordisco de esos dientes.

-¡Basta Draco! Tú no eres así, jamás lo fuiste!- Theo tenía sangre en los labios por haber mordido a su amigo- Tú querías librarte del yugo de Voldemort, de tu padre, tu…-

-¿Yo? Traicione todo por una orden maldita ¿y qué sucedió? – le hizo alzar el rostro con la daga- fu lanzado como un paria, fui destrozado por el mundo, ahora es tiempo que el mundo sea destrozado por mi y sobre todo, deben pagar aquellos… que como tú, hicieron mi estancia en el mundo, un infierno personal- una mueca que trataba de ser sonrisa se instauro en los labios del rubio y miro hacia arriba, dándoles una orden silenciosa, estos se descolgaron de nuevo, atrapando a Longbotton entre las telas evitando la huida, o el auxilio que pudiera brindarle a su esposo.

Neville trataba infructuosamente de moverse, enredándose más entre aquellas telas – ¡Suéltalo cabron!- le dijo mando al rubio enojado, mas este solo sonrió pasando la daga por el cuerpo de Theo.

-no Longbotton, ahora estoy muy lejos de obedecer tus ordenes, pero odio tu escandalosa y repulsiva voz- se acerco al Gry y con la daga delineo su rostro- ahora se buen niño y abre la boca, o yo hare una cirugía permanente en el rostro de tu bella putita, ya sabes, como la de mis trapecistas- Theo abrió sus chocolate en pánico y Neville por temor a que su esposo fuese dañado abrió la boca- así me gusta, Valiente como pocos, estúpido como muchos- la mano de Draco jalo suavemente la lengua de Longbotton y la daga rápidamente cerceno esta

-NEVILLE!- grito Theo con fuerza, con lagrimas en los ojos, -SUELTALO DRACO SUELTALO!- gritaba sin importar hacerse daño contra las esposas, quería tomar a Neville y largarse de esa pesadilla, amanecer envuelto por los brazos del jefe de casa de Gryffindor.

Neville quedo con los ojos blancos del dolor, mientras era sostenido por las telas negras, la boca llena de sangre por el apéndice perdido que se encontraba en las manos enguantadas de Malfoy.

-No querido, si hasta ahora comienzo- le sonrió a Theo.

La oscuridad se apropio de todos los rincones del circo, y solo una música tétrica les acompaño, adosada por los gritos de terror de la pareja.

Las criaturas se movieron inquietas, con miedo, con la conciencia de que esto ya había pasado.

El tritón rubio se acerco nadando hasta la punta norte de su estanque y allí un hermoso dragón blanco le acaricio con sus bigotes, desde su jaula "A comenzado Seto, a comenzado" susurro el tritón a su hermoso Dragón blanco de ojos azules y este empezó a gruñir lastimeramente a su tritón rubio.

**VII**

Ron entro a su casa con el periódico debajo del brazo, besando a su hermosa esposa, que estaba sumida en libros – Hermione- le miro –sabes que no hay una ley que prohíba el uso de criaturas en los circos ¿verdad?

La mujer suspiro –lo sé, pero eso tiene una respuesta lógica, antes no habían circos, este es el primero, pero se debe legalizar leyes que protejan las especies Ron, no es justo que estén encerrados como animales, cuando incluso pueden usar magia y estudiar, es como nosotros, este es el primer circo, pero seguramente debido al impacto que causo Malfoy, no será el último.-

Ron solo sonrió negando con la cabeza, sentándose en la mesa, moviendo su varita para preparar un café, había sido un auror de campo, pero ahora solo estaba detrás de un escritorio, había estado demasiado tiempo peleando que necesitaba un descanso, descanso que causo que su barriga se volviera más prominente y si a eso le sumamos, su trabajo detrás del escritorio y la poca actividad física, si había aumentado un par de kilos de peso.

A diferencia de su esposa, que le había llegado bien la edad, claro como es natural un par de kilos bien puestos, pero repuesta en todas partes, aun era una mujer sensual, y sobre todo inteligente.

-Si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tu Mione- le dijo Ron – sabes que no hay nada que no puedas hacer, liberaste elfos, con mil años de tradiciones, puedes darle libertad y derechos a criaturas que solo llevan pocos años al servicio de los circos-.

Ella, simplemente le sonrió, en una conversación silenciosa, Ron lograba calmarla con palabras alentadoras, no que fuera muy expresivo pero si lo suficiente para hacer aun luego de veintitrés años de casados, latir su corazón, suavemente se acerco a el enredo sus manos en los cabellos rojos de su esposo, admirando las entradas prominentes heredadas de su suegro.

Admiro también, aquellas arruguitas en los contorno de los ojos, las pocas canas visibles entre su pelo rojo, la mancha al lado derecho de su oído, su barriga en estado algo prominente y lo sabía, sabía que admiraría esto y mucho mas, del hombre que inevitablemente estaba enamorada.

-Te amo- dijo besando aquella boca, que en más de veinte años, jamás se había retirado de su lado.

**VIII**

-¡sean bienvenidos al circo Imaginareum!- dijo la voz del rubio, en la mitad de la gran arena que se presentaba, donde estaba la comunidad mágica que había podido encontrar boletas, el circo estaba lleno, no cabía ni un alma – ¡Lo que hoy van a presenciar, sus ojos y sus sentidos no lo olvidaran jamás! – hizo una venia, y en ese momento, miles de luces mágicas se prendieron, del techo, danzantes se deslizaron entre las telas los jóvenes, enredando entre sus pies y cuerpo las telas blancas y en sus manos una rosa que entregaban con delicadeza a las brujas de renombre, que sobre saltadas y agradecidas veían aquellos adorables personajes.

El rubio sonrió, al ver a los personajes que habían asistido a su función, con cuidado saco el látigo negro de tres puntas de su cintura y lo movió por encima de su cabello rubio, haciendo que su cuerpo se estilizara mas, y los cabellos rubios se alzaran un poco sobre la afable cinta verde.

Se escucho un ruido atronador y una gran jaula cayo cercando la arena, dejando a espectadores a salvo, lo que relativamente se puede estar.

Un siseo… y todos gritaron horrorizados cuando soltaron al animal, un enorme basilisco de por lo menos 15 metros, con cuernos largos y puntudos en su cabeza y unas escamas poderosas que sobre salían en el lomo, sus ojos cerrados que mostraban algunas manchas antiguas de sangre.

Harry miro la criatura abriendo sus poderosos ojos verdes, levantándose, viendo la réplica del basilisco de la cámara de los secretos, luego miro sobre soltado a sus amigos, Hermione y Ron – Malfoy- susurro viendo como aquel animal se iba enroscando y siseando.

Albus Severus también se levanto impactado, pero sin la misma agilidad que su padre al sacar la varita, él simplemente se había quedado en Shock.

-No se preocupen queridos espectadores, el Basilisco esta tan ciego cómo es posible de un ser sin ojos – miro al animal – Solo no hablen durante cinco minutos- chasqueo el látigo contra el suelo, y haciéndolo danzar, cada vez que el látigo caía, el animal seguía el horrible sonido, produciendo uno peor, al chocar las escamas de su cuerpo para ir irremediablemente cercando a su presa.

El rubio se movía con habilidad parsimoniosa, casi danzarina sobre el pedazo de arena que no estaba siendo cubierta por el animal y cada vez que este trataba de abrir sus fauces, el latigazo se escuchaba retrayendo el inmenso cuerpo de la bestia así como el hocico cubierto de una boca dentada llena de veneno.

Un mal paso del rubio, donde todos se levantaron al verlo caer, Las manos de Harry estaba bien dispuestas en la varita, no por nada era el maldito Ministro de Magia; el animal venia con las fauces abiertas dispuesta a pedir su festín, pero el rubio desde el suelo solo sonrió, alzando su mano derecha que justo en el momento que el animal iba a impactar contra él, fue alzado rápidamente por el lanzador de cuchillos que estaba colgado de cabeza como un murciélago sujeto de los chicos de las telas y los trapecistas, sacado a su jefe del peligro.

El animal impacto su cabeza contralas rejas, haciendo que la gente allí se sobre saltara y cayera hacia atrás, en las gradas de madera, aguantando el gemido y la exclamación entre el horror y la admiración.

Lo único que se le había caído al rubio era la cinta verde y tomo la otra mano de su lanzador para sonreír y ser lanzado hacia atrás, en el aire fue sujeto por un trapecista que deslizándose por las telas le dejo donde un largo saltimbanqui le agarro y le dejo en el suelo de la arena.

El rubio les miro a todos – Con este espectáculo abrimos hoy sábado las funciones y atracciones del Circo Imaginaerum- alzo sus manos e hizo una venia, mientras los arlequines salían y danzaban burlonamente alrededor del basilisco, cubriéndolo con telas y jalándolo en montacargas muggle para llevarle de nuevo a su jaula.

Las gradas estallaron en aplausos.

Luego de esto, empezaron las funciones normales desde el mago que hacía desaparecer las cartas hasta el domador pelirrojo, aquel que hacia bailar los tritones y sirenas en sus tanques, y haciendo que estas cantaron dulcemente rodeado de tres velas jóvenes, que movían sus picos al compas de la música de los seres acuáticos, la cabeza de ave giraba como lo hacen las arpías, y las plumas que estaban sobre sus hombros se abrían en un manto sin igual.

Los cabellos rojos del domador movían cortos sobre sus hombros, su ropa era completamente oscura y blandía el látigo con precisión, no con arte nacido en las venas circenses, no, con la precisión de un reloj suizo.

Las veelas obedecían a su domador con cautela, bajo los azotes de un látigo que jamás llegaba a sus pieles, el antifaz mostraba unos marrones oscuros como betas profundas de jaspe.

Tenía una habilidad única para domar a las bestias, porque eso eran las tres veelas transformadas, no eran semi veelas que mostraban solo su parte hermosa, no, estas veelas estaban en la máxima expresión del enojo, aun así obedecían.

Cuando termino la gente se levanto de las gradas de madera aplaudiendo y el hombre miro hacia el palco quitándose el sombrero, los mechones rojos cayeron hacia el frente y Molly Weasley, matriarca de los Weasley quedo sin aliento.

-Percy- susurro agarrando con fuerza la mano de su esposo.

**IX**

Cuando la función termino, la familia en pleno bajo de las gradas buscando al dichoso domador pelirrojo.

Percival Ignatius Weasley había desaparecido hacia ya más de 15 años en una oscura noche Inglesa, y su familia lo había dado por muerto, debido a las pocas referencias que tenían y ahora aparecía y aparecía nada más y nada menos que con el circo de Draco Malfoy.

Y lo encontraron, lustrando el látigo al lado de las jaulas de las veelas.

-¡Percy! – grito Molly agarrando con fuerza entre sus brazos, ya de bruja mayor.

El pelirrojo la mira, en comprensión, sabiendo que era tonto no ser descubierto - Madre- saludo seriamente, viendo como su padre se enjuagaba las lagrimas y también lo abrazaba con fuerza, podía ver más allá a Ronald y Hermione, junto con sus hijos Rose y Hugo, dos muchachos de veinte y dieciocho años correspondientemente.

La pareja perfecta de Harry y Ginny con sus tres hijos, James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna, por Morgana alguien debió decirle a Potter que para torturar solo necesitas un crucios bien aplicado, no atormentarlos para siempre con esos nombres.

A su lado, estaba George y su flamante esposa angelina con sus hijos , Fred II y Roxanne Weasley. Charlie solo le sonreía animadamente y por la falta de anillo en su dedo, seguramente aun no había encontrado ni al mago ni a la bruja que pudiera ponerle el lazo al cazador.

Mas allá estaba el motivo mismo de su auto destierro, Bill y su "esposa", salió una sonrisa mórbida que oculto en el abrazo de sus padres, Bill y su criatura oscura, a su lado sus hijos, Victorie de 15 años, Dominique de 12 y Louis de 10 años, los niños pelirrojos como su padre, la niña rubia platinada como su madre.

Los ojos de Bill aun no podían despejarse del cuerpo de Percy, a pesar de que ya debería tener los 50 años, no aparentaba más de treinta, era como si el tiempo no hubiera cambiado en él, como si su cuerpo aun fuera joven.

Quedo sin aliento al ver a Percy, su Percy, su pecado su locura, el hermanito al que había corrompido y arrastrado al más oscuro de los pecados.

Aun recordaba el odio con el que Percy lo miro el día de su boda, pero aunque este en ese momento no lo había entendido, esa había sido la única forma de salvarlo del infierno al que estaba arrastrando a su pequeño hermano, realmente la única forma que había encontrado.

Fleur los salvaría a ambos, él llevaba años pagado en los brazos de la semi veela, la perversión con el que había manchado a Percy, su infierno no importaba, mientras su hermano fuera purificado

-Percy... hermano- hablo Bill, aun con el nudo grande en la garganta, y dio un paso adelante, pero Fleur le clavo las uñas en el brazo aun grande de su esposo, deteniéndolo con su magnetismo veela, excitando su cuerpo como jamás logro excitar su corazón, pero logrando captar su atención como siempre había hecho.

-William... -saludo haciendo una venia circense- Señora Weasley-le miro, sin dejarse siquiera amedrentar con la semi veela... él domaba veelas... por si la mujer no se había querido dar cuenta, domaba veelas completas, no semi veelas.

-Hijo tanto tiempo pensamos lo peor- dijo Molly sin querer soltarlo y pensar que hacia parte de una alucinación

-necesitaba tiempo madre... alejarme...- alzando la cabeza acomodando sus mechones rojos – espero que puedas comprenderme, aun cuando mis actos fueron hechos de manera egoísta- negó en brazos de su compresiva madre -y en el momento ha sido lo mejor... encontré un trabajo que me gusta y hago lo que quiero- les miro a los ojos para convencerlos, pero miro a William como se miran las cucarachas.

-¿qué ha sido de tu vida hermano? – Pregunto de nuevo el rompedor de maldiciones- ¿cómo has acabado aquí?, tú, el que tenia futuro en la política, el inteligente de la familia- le dijo Bill sin importarle las uñas de su mujer clavándose en su brazo, era demasiado fuerte como para que eso le afectara, además, era solo una conversación, no estaba seduciendo a su hermano, ni haciéndole pecar como de seguro a bien tendría recordarle su esposa.-¿por qué terminar trabajando en un... en el medio del entretenimiento? eso era más el estilo de George, no el tuyo - le dijo notando su mirada marrón con resentimiento, sabía que Percy lo odiaba y no lo culpaba; después de todo, Bill nunca le dio explicaciones de por qué lo dejaba, Bill era el mayor, su trabajo era cuidar a Percy de su propia maldad... no darle explicaciones.

-Draco fue bueno conmigo...- sonrió, soltándose un poco de los brazos abrigadores de Molly, yendo hasta un lado de la jaula, sacando pedazos de carne cruda de una cubeta plateada, para desagrado de las mujeres, y con las manos dárselas a las tres veelas jóvenes a través de los barrotes - tal vez no me gustaba ni un poco la vida que el destino me tenia predestinado... Aquí encontré amigos... Amantes... compañeros...- sonrió - aquí tengo todo lo necesario...-

-podrías haber al menos escrito una carta a madre para hacerle saber que estabas bien... ha estado muy preocupada por ti... todos lo hemos estado-le dijo George algo más maduro, seguramente por la muerte de Fred en la batalla final.

Mientras Victorie, la hija mayor de Bill y Fleur, se acercaba entre sus padres metiéndose y separando a la medio veela del rompedor de maldiciones, y mirar con profunda curiosidad y sin asco al pelirrojo alimentar con la carne sangrante a las velas le parecía fascinante, era una imagen... hermosa.

-donde estábamos no podíamos... - les miro de reojo - Mi varita se rompió- escucho el sonido de una exhalación de su familia - Bueno la rompí, no quería volver aun, al menos no hasta que Draco pudiera regresar del destierro- regreso a su labor con las manos aun llenas de sangre y las veelas lamian con aquella lengua enroscada y picoteaban sus manos pidiendo más.

-¿Tu… tu varita?-. Pregunto Molly con la mano en el corazón- la varita es.. Hace a un mago hijo mío, ¿porque cometiste ese sacrilegio?-

-¿Y por un maldito Mortifago, Percy?- grito Ron enojado.

La cara de Bill casi se puso verde, su hermano había roto su varita, para castigarse por el pecado que habían cometido juntos, aun cuando siempre la culpa la había tenido él.

Había sido él quien había seducido a Percy y quien se había metido en la cama de su joven hermano.

-era un ariete- les miro - no es necesario poner esas caras… me gusta la vida sin magia, aunque de vez en cuando domar criaturas como Charlie está bien- el pelirrojo, tres años mayor que Percy asintió, riendo y besando sus cabellos, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Y has hecho un buen trabajo- le aseguro, él era el único que no se sorprendía de ver así a Percy, tenia espíritu solo debía ir a conquistarlo y al parecer lo hizo.

Cuando llego una mano delicada agarrándola cintura del pelirrojo y besando su cuello - les presento a Antul, es el lanzador de cuchillos del circo- les presento al chico de las plumas que hizo una venia.

-venia a robarme a Percy el jefe... lo busca- les dijo con la voz melodiosa que correspondía al lanzador de cuchillos del circo, Ron lo miro seriamente, algo tenía ese chico junto con Malfoy que no les causaba ni la más minina o leve sensación de bienestar.

-¿podrías... ir luego a la casa hermano?, seguro mama y papa quieren ponerse al día de tu vida- le dijo Bill colocando su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su rubia hija en una suave caricia, aun así rogaba verlo de nuevo.

-no puede salir del circo, pero si ustedes gustan en volver- sonrió el cuervo sin soltar la cintura de Percy - despídete... sabes que el jefe es algo... "desesperado"- rio dejando ver la connotación sexual del asunto y Percy correspondió besando los labios del cuervo.

-mientras no sea un trió - rio, susurrando en su oído, dejando la invitación en el aire, y siendo consciente que Bill si podía escucharlo. Dejo ir a el lanzador de cuchillos - ya escucharon... tal vez si mañana vienen a la función-.

-No eres un prisionero-. Respondió George..- ¿Por qué no puedes salir?

-tal vez solo no quiere-dijo Victorie, sin dejar de mirar a su recién encontrado tío -dijo que podían venir mañana ¿no? pues solo pregúntenle a qué hora y listo-se encogió la rubia de hombros.

-No pequeña veela- dijo acercándose a su sobrina, oliendo alrededor de ella – el ministerio nos dejo simplemente claro que, aunque viniéramos al circo no podemos rondar por las calles de Londres, debido a nuestro poco y nulo potencial mágico y porque nuestro señor es un ex mortifago condenado que en su brazo derecho tiene tatuado la calavera tenebrosa de Voldemort- Miro a Harry que trago saliva.

-no pensé que estuvieras tu aquí, lo juro, yo mañana cambio... ese edicto- le juro Harry viendo la cara anhelante de la familia Weasley de tener a Percy de vuelta – Podrán salir de los terrenos del circo, no hay que ser tan retrogradas ¿verdad?-

-entonces- la voz de Bill salió expectante - ¿A qué hora podemos venir mañana mientras se te permite venir a vernos?-

-si se me permite.. En las horas de la mañana... en la noche querido hermano tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- le miro fijamente a los ojos.

Bill solo pudo acusar esa mirada, sin prestar atención a la de su mujer. Sabía que esta noche le esperaba una pelea monumental, debido a la súbita aparición de Percy -bien así será entonces – asintió. No podía quejarse por la vida sexual de Percy... no cuando él había sido el culpable de corromperlo y de condenarlo a las llamas del infierno.

-entonces con permiso- dijo el domador, besando a su madre y padre y despidiendo de ellos, con una venia, sacando su látigo pasando por la reja de las veelas y estas, chillaron de placer masoquista al ver y oír el látigo rojo del domador.. Fleur sintió algo, desagradable en el pecho... un miedo injustificable a una poquita como era Percy.

Victorie en cambio, sonrió frotando su cabeza rubia contra el brazo de su papa al escuchar el sonido agónico del látigo contra los duros barrotes, como si algo en ella fuera superior a su misma condición y se volviera solo un animal de instintos que deseaba ser domada.

-vamos a casa papa-le pidió la bruja menor a Bill, con una sonrisa.

Percy ladeo su roja cabeza, adornada con pocas pecas y sonrió. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con el aire de venganza queda en el tiempo... el largo y prolongado tiempo... escucho las demás bestias, confiaba ciegamente en la curiosidad de Bill, confiaba...en que vendría a verlo esta misma noche. Miro el hermoso cielo que pintaba colores oscuros, tal vez solo tal vez la hermosa chiquilla de Bill querría trabajar con ellos...

**X**

El circo mostraba vida, a pesar de la falta de espectadores, una vida oscura y vacía, y a pesar de todo, vida.

Los trabajadores del espectáculo haciendo sus labores nocturnas, fungían no mirar al extraño que entraba entre las barreras del circo, ignoraban deliberadamente la presencia del rompedor de maldiciones, que busca desesperadamente al motivo de su pecado.

Muchos miraron el cielo y un aullido a lo lejos bramo, aun no había luna a pesar de ser la media noche, las nubes oscuras y mortecinas, tapaban su brillo del plata.

Se escucharon las hermosas armonías de un piano, las notas viajaban en el espacio y a través de la carpa, llamando a los incautos a sus redes, bueno realmente a un incauto en particular.

Esta atrayente melodía fue la que condujo a Bill como mosca a la miel, que camino hasta la gran carpa de colores llamativos...pero a la escasa luz, parecían haber adquirido colores oscuros y sangrantes.

Bill se interno entre las gradas principales y vio en la mitad del escenario a su gran pecado, su único pecado, su lujuria, su lascivia, su Percy.

Percy solo estaba vistiendo una camisa color borgoña de botones plata y un pantalón rojo como una segunda piel, pasaba sus manos delgadas por las teclas del piano, con devoción ciega, como haciéndole el amor a este, siguiendo el ritmo tétrico de la canción, un ritmo lento y al mismo tiempo que aceleraba el corazón.

Encima de aquel piano rojo como los cabellos mismos de Percy, había una hermosa muñeca bailando con pasitos de ballet, era una muñeca tamaño real de quince años se veía. Su vestido era rojo como sus propios cabellos, con voladitos negros y su piel era demasiado blanca para ser normal y sus ojos azules como zafiros fatuos, brillaban en aquella penumbra suave.

-Percy- le aviso de su presencia Bill, esperando su atención, sin acercarse más a él, sin importar cuanto lo anhelara, cuanto su cuerpo anhelara el pequeño cuerpo de su hermanito, no quería corromperlo de nuevo, solo quería… verle una vez más.

Mas Percy no alzo el rostro, solo siguió tocando la extraña melodía, como si no le hubiese visto, como si no le escuchara; mas, sin embargo, la muñeca bailarina si y le sonrió al hombre que miraba anhelante al domador de veelas.

-¿no hablaras conmigo Percy?-le pregunto el pelirrojo mayor de nuevo, dando un paso más sobre la arena hacia su hermano, entrando en la ruedo circense.

Mas la música seguía sonando, saliendo del piano, tocado por Percy y sin que Bill se diera cuenta la oscuridad de allí fue un poco mas perpetua, logrando prolongarse ante las notas del piano, oscureciendo paulatinamente a su alrededor. Ya no había música aparatosa a las afueras de la carpa y se habían callado hasta los animales en espera del desenlace, uno seguramente fatal - ¿conoces a mi papi?- pregunto la muñeca al pelirrojo más grande - cuando toca el piano jamás habla-

-si él es... mi hermano pequeño-le respondió con una sonrisa a la pequeña, desviando su mirada un poco de Percy. Así que su hermano había rehecho su vida. Tal vez con el chico de ojos azules que les había interrumpido antes. La niña tenía los ojos azules como ese tipo, solo pensarlo hizo que el enojo y los celos se le subiera a la garganta y el odio le atenazara el corazón aun cuando sabía que no tenia derechos sobre su hermano, jamás los tuvo, él, también había rehecho su vida, con una veela celosa y un diario vivir un infierno, donde solo le salvaban de la locura sus hijos y el recuerdo incestuoso de su pequeño hermano.

-Papi no habla de la familia, soy su familia, el circo es su verdadera familia- sonrió la delicada muñeca, arrodillándose en piano y besando la naricita de su papi...- verdad papi?- sonrió y este, asintió tocando su sinfonía más siniestra - el circo es la familia, el circo jamás traiciona, el circo oculta la muerte y el circo cobra las deudas pasadas... porque la traición es el peor pecado de todas- termino de decir la muñequita en su puesto… sus uñas empezaron a agrandarse un poco blancas y duras.

-Eres muy chiquita y bonita, te pareces a Percy-le dijo a la niña ignorando sus palabras hechizado al verla, sobre todo esos bucles que caían por el rostro delicado - ¿a qué colegio vas pequeña brujita? ¿o tu papa te enseña aquí? tu padre siempre fue un mago muy listo- le dijo Bill preocupándose por la pequeña de su hermano, que hubiese podido ser suya... si tan solo él y Percy no hubiesen sido hermanos. Si no lo hubiesen sido él se podría haber casado con su pelirrojo pecado y podrían haber tenido 7 u 8 hijos, como el buen Weasley que era, pero en cambio, por una maldición de Merlín, lo eran, eran hermanos de sangre, así que se tenía que conformar con verlo desde lejos y matarse los sesos pensando en un futuro que jamás existiría

-¿magia?- la dulce niña movió su cabeza hacia un lado – no, no voy a ninguna parte, soy del circo, papa ya no es un mago... solo es el domador de criaturas oscuras...- dijo jugando con sus bucles rojos enredándolos en sus ahora largas uñas.

Bill miro la niña, más bien la adolescente y luego a Percy, había tantas cosas que no sabía de su hermano, tal vez no ganaba lo suficiente o tal vez el otro padre de la niña no quería dejarla ir.

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué no enviarla a Hogwarts o a otro colegio mágico? es una bruja-

Pero al parecer Bill estaba hablando con un fantasma, porque Percy seguía tocando como si conversación allí no se diera y solo la risa de lo niña hizo que Bill volcara de nuevo su atención en ella - No soy una bruja. – rio cantarinamente, sentándose en el borde del piano moviendo sus pequeñas piernas, balanceándolas de tal forma, que el vestido daba vuelo suavemente.

-tu papi es un mago eso hace que tú seas una bruja -le dijo inclinándose a su altura, dejando su rostro a un palmo del rostro de la niña pelirroja.

Esta solo sonrió y le miro con esos bellos ojos azules brillando de malignidad -no tiene magia lo que no está vivo- mientras de su boca salían dientes dentados como los tendría una Doxy, mostrando 4 filas de dientes afilados y venenosos.

-¿que eres?-se alejo Bill de ella sobresaltado, alejándose del piano y de la niña, de Percy -¿qué es?-le pregunto a Percy volviéndose hacia el- ¿Qué es eso Percival?- le grito asustado.

-Mi hija- dijo Percy dejando de tocar, acariciando los cabellos rojos de su pequeña, haciendo que esta refregara la cabecita entre sus manos...- Nació muerta ¿sabías?-

-oh Por Merlín, Percy ¿qué hiciste?-se angustio Bill.

Seguro era culpa de Malfoy, el maldito mortifago seguro se había aprovechado el dolor de Percy al perder a su hija y había utilizado magia negra para devolverle un monstruo a su hermano, porque esa cosa no podía ser la niña de su hermano, no, era un monstruo con el cuerpo y la figura de una hija no nata.

Como leyendo su mente el tercero de los Weasley le contesto - Draco me la devolvió... - le acaricio sus cabellos y se digno en mirarle - le vendí mi alma al diablo y él acepto como pago mi eterna fidelidad a cambio de la vida de mi hija y de mi dulce venganza...- soltó los cabellitos rojos de su niña - No te preguntas porque todos han envejecido, menos Draco y yo aparentemente, porque sus cuerpos muestran rastros de edad.. De vejez.. De muerte temprana mientras nosotros no- rio – ¿porque tus manos están ajadas y arrugadas William?, ¿porque tu rostro muestra arrugas?, ¿porque tu cabello aunque largo muestra canas? y eso debes felicitar a Rasputín no haber heredado la calvicie de padre, mientras mi cuerpo sigue intacto-

-los magos vivimos más que los muggles, y ustedes seguramente han envejecido mejor, además yo soy el mayor- le recordó dando dos pasos atrás, pero aun a él le sonó a una pobre excusa. Dentro de su mente, aun se aferraba a que su Percy, siguiera siendo inocente y puro., un Gryffindor de corazón, timado por una asquerosa serpiente sangre pura - si tu hija murió... lo que Malfoy te devolvió solo puede ser un monstruo un inferí, no puedes regresar lo que se ha ido Percy, nadie regresa de la muerte no realmente-

Soltó una risa un poco demente -nada regresa de la muerte... ¿verdad que no Molly?- miro a su hija de nuevo que solo sonreía con los dientes dentados y las garras afuera, su carita de porcelana mostraba alguna rupturas todas resanadas - pero aun se puede regresar... de una forma imperceptible Bill.. Lejana...ella esta aquí conmigo... es lo que importa- tomo un segundo de aire - Mi niña murió luego que la di a luz, los truenos en ese día lluvioso no cesaban, yo la sostenía afuera de mi aun con el cordón umbilical sin cortar, su piel se tiño de violeta y no lloro, el callejón era tan frio y tan oscuro que pensé que solo vendrían los perros a comernos y él apareció… Draco apareció como llegado de las llamas del averno… una posibilidad, un sueño, una pesadilla, un atentado contra la misma naturaleza y la misma magia, corto el cordón de mi niña sin importar mancharse de sangre, me acepto en el circo, hizo que me atendieran, pero para Molly era tan tarde y llore como nunca.. Como jamás lo había hecho, pidiéndole a Merlín una sola explicación de porque mi hija había nacido muerta –

-¿Ella no nació aquí en el circo?- se extraño Bill, aun así sintiendo escalofríos por el relato, se acerco a Percy y extendiendo sus manos para acariciar su rostro pero dejándolas caer antes de tocarlo, en un gesto desesperanzador- Se que es muy doloroso que tu bebe haya muerto Percy, pero lo que te devolvieron sepa Merlín que fue, un espíritu maligno o una quimera seguramente fue lo que metieron en el cuerpo de tu hija, tu eres inteligente Percy tú lo sabes-trato de hacerle razonar- esa no es tu hija, es un monstruo mal hecho por magia negra y penada, si se llegan a enterar de esto, te pueden estar condenando al beso del dementor-

Una risa resonó en el lugar y Bill le miro extrañado - No es una quimera, es una Arpía...una arpía que se alimenta de carne fresca, corazón, pulmones e intestinos, sobre todo de humanos..le gusta mucho la carne de los niños-

Bill dio dos pasos hacia atrás - y ¿lo aceptas así como así?-le pregunto a Percy incrédulo a su inteligente y siempre centrado Percy, el único Weasley que jamás rompería una sola norma.

-la tengo de nuevo... cazo para ella...- sonrió mostrando una mirada fría – claro que lo acepto.-

-tanto la amas- dijo y no era una pregunta, él también amaba a Victorie, a Dominique y Louis, podía entender a su hermano, el sabia que el amor de un padre o madre, sobrepasaba los límites de lo insospechado, solo hubiese deseado que Percy no tuviera que pasar por todo eso.

Pero parecía que al final también había tenido que pagar el pecado que habían cometido, esa niña por preciosa que fuera, por mucho que tuviera el cuerpo de una hermosa quinceañera... no podía ser la hija de Percy, si el angelito había nacido muerto.

Draco Malfoy solo le pudo devolver a su hermano una burda imitación de lo que hubiera sido la pequeña de su hermano.

La niña se colgó de Percy con suavidad - Papi tengo hambre...- le pidió mordiendo el oído de Percy con suavidad y sin lastimarlo, era su papi.

-si Molly- susurro Percy, quitándose el látigo de su cintura, y mirando a Bill… Pero no era a él a quien atacaría, al menos no aun.

Se escucharon los chillidos agónicos de alguien que rompieron el absoluto silencio que carcomía el circo y fue lanzada una criatura al suelo por el mismo lanzador de cuchillos, que tenía una sonrisa sardónica, al entrar al ruedo circense.

Fleur Delacour

-¡Fleur! - Se sobresalto al verla el mayor de los Weasley, esta solo pudo devolverle una mirada llena de odio. Debió imaginarse que su infiel marido iría a buscar a esa cualquiera que tenia por hermano. Aunque decir que era infiel era injusto, Bill solo había amado a esa basura y a ella solo la había tocado por obligación y por sus encantos veelas, a los que ningún humano no podía resistirse y jamás durante su matrimonio había mirado nunca a nadie más.

Mas la verdad siempre había estado allí, la semi veela lo sabía, el corazón de Bill siempre había sido de Percy aunque su cuerpo la acompañara en el tálamo nupcial, y aun con todos sus encantos humanos y fuera de lo humano, jamás había obtenido lo que más añoraba, el amor puro y completo del rompedor de maldiciones por eso pero aun odiaba mas a Percy, lo detestaba de todo corazón, si él no existiera, William Weasley le amaría completamente.

Antul solo sonrió la escena y miro hacia atrás donde una gran luz se ilumino, dejando ver al dueño del circo, con la mirada acerada en los tres protagonistas de esta trágica historia - Bienvenidos señoras y señores- pronuncio con la voz siseante, haciendo que le pusieran una súbita atención - Para el circo de los extraños, el show de lo siniestro y el teatro de lo bizarro. Entrar en un reino de las maravillas oscuras para disfrutar de tus malvado sueños o si te atreves a explorar las sombras de tus pesadillas más diabólicas, mira William entre las rarezas de la naturaleza cruel y he aquí criaturas monstruosas, entre las profundidades del abismo, con asombro y consternación, para aquellos que visitan esta fiesta de fantasmas que nunca son las mismas de nuevo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás - dijo el rubio con sonrisa sardónica- Percy los honores, tu honor es mi honor y hoy queda saldada nuestra deuda-

El pelirrojo de ojos marrones alzo su látigo y su pequeña hija, salto a los brazos del rubio amo mientras su papa traía la comida, que ella espera con ansias psicópatas.

-Percy, espera ¿qué piensas hacer?-se interpuso en su camino Bill, como un valiente gryffindor aun cuando el mismo detestaba a su esposa, la tomaba como su penitencia y no se quejaba, no podía dejar que su hermanito se ensuciara las manos, no con la sangre de Fleur.

-Molly debe comer... - fue lo que le dijo alzando el látigo y golpeando el torso de su hermano, que lo hizo retroceder y seguir ante poniendo su cuerpo al de la semi veela rubia. Otro latigazo, esta vez a su rostro, lo hizo dar otro paso atrás.

Bill se llevo una mano a la mejilla sangrante, el golpe, extrañamente, había reabierto las viejas cicatrices que le dejo Greyback hacía ya muchos años. Pero aun así no esgrimió su varita contra Percy, Bill era el mejor rompedor de maldiciones de Gringotts, por lo tanto condenadamente bueno con una varita pero jamás la levantaría contra su propia sangre

-Hay animales de los que puedes alimentar a tu mon...a tu hija Percy - se corrigió a tiempo, al ver la frialdad de los ojos marrones.

-soy un domador de criaturas...- le miro- se te olvida que domo veelas...- sonrió sádicamente lamiendo el látigo obsesamente y moviéndose con una rapidez que no era muy humana al parecer, logrando teclear a Bill y dar dos giros quedando de pie, solo en las puntas del pie derecho, mientras el más grande caía aparatosamente al suelo, al lado de la semi veela.

-Basta Percy -le ordeno Bill, no era tan inteligente como Percy, Percy había sido el genio de la casa, pero él de bruto no tenía ni un pelo sabía lo que su hermano pretendía - Es un crimen lo que vas a hacer, Percy no puedes... no puedes ensuciarte las manos-

Una risa mas sonó, siniestra, amarga, nefasta y fúnebre, pero esta vez no era de Percy sino del dueño del circo, del titiritero mayor, de Draco Malfoy - Si es por ensuciarse las manos llegaste como 15 años tarde Weasley...¿no pensaras que Percy alimentaria solo de ratas a su preciosa Molly?-

-¡Tu! ¡Malfoy! -grito con odio al verlo - tu eres el culpable de todo, mi hermano jamás hubiese hecho algo así, maldito mortifago -le acuso- Percy, detente podemos conseguirle algo mejor a tu hija que ratas sin necesidad que sean humanos -le trato de hacer razonar.- podemos ir con nuestra madre y padre, ellos nos ayudaran, te lo juro, saldremos de aquí, con tu pequeña Molly- le rogaba a su hermano por salir de esa pesadilla, mas este solo lo miraba con el odio acérrimo de su alma y corazón podridos.

-¿Yo?- le miro el rubio platinado, acariciando los cabellos de la pequeña arpía - oh perdón pero cuando llego a mi lado ya había parido una hija muerta de su propio hermano- le dijo con burla a Bill.

¡Mierda!

Justo lo que Bill no quería oír. Lo había sospechado cuando su hermano le dijo que la tuvo antes de entrar circo, pero incluso antes de que pudiera decir algo, su mujer le grito indignada, abofeteándolo al ver que miraba a la niña que sostenía Draco.

-¡no mires a ese engendro! tú no tienes más hija que nuestra Victorie, eso es un monstruo, un monstruo que no es humano, no te atrevas ni a mirarla cuando YO te di una hija perfecta, inteligente, poderosa y HUMANA.- le reclamo a su esposo, indignada, enojada, vituperada

-¿Inteligente? si ¿perfecta? también- rio Percy lamiendo el látigo de manera obscena mirando a Draco que asintió- ¿enferma?.. También mí querida veela... Por andar detrás de los pantalones de mi hermano, has mirado tan poco a tu "perfecta " hija... que más parece mía... – su risa se escucho como ecos del infierno -¿sabías que es adicta a los hechizos de magia negra? ¿Sabías que desea regresar de la muerte a una amiga de la familia?.. –

-¡MIENTES! ¡Blasfemas contra mi hija!- grito Fleur arrojándose sobre Percy pero jamás lo llego a tocar por que Bill atajo su salto agarrándola de la cintura -ese puto, ese cualquiera, ese criminal que cuida de un monstruo, calumnia contra Victorie y tu no dices nada- le grito a Bill furiosa.

-Basta-le ordeno Bill sacudiéndola con fuerza a su esposa para que dejara de forcejear, no creía las palabras sobre su Victorie, siempre tan buena y tan tranquila. Su hija ni siquiera daba problemas en la escuela, pero sabia también que Fleur no estaba ofendida por lo que dijeran de Victorie, si no solo porque lo decía Percy, cualquier cosa que dijera Percy para su mujer era una ofensa, si le prestaba más atención al guardarropa de Victorie que a la pobre Victorie.

-No blasfemo veelita – movió sus pies y los lazos que hace pocas noches habían atrapado a el matrimonio Longbotton, cayeron del techo para estar alrededor de Percy - digo la verdad... oh hace unos años no supieron que el cuerpo de Nymphadora Tonks fue saqueado de su tumba.. ¿Encontraron el culpable Bill?-

-¿eso que tiene que ver con Victorie, Percy?-suspiro mirando agotado a su hermano sintiéndose viejo - Victorie estaba en el colegio cuando eso paso.

- no hay mas ciego que el que no quiere ver- dijo atado su pie a el lazo, ya había hablado demasiado.. Las luces se apagaron y luego se prendieron tétricamente, Draco, Antul y la pequeña Arpía no estaban... Percy había desaparecido y solo en la arena aparentemente estaban Fleur y Bill, hasta que escucharon gruñidos- ¡Ah! se me olvidaba Bill no solo domo veelas- se escucho la voz del tercero de los Weasley - Mi amo Draco me concedió el honor de domar Licántropos-

Bill odiaba los licántropos, Fenrir Greyback se había encargado de eso, podría no transformarse en uno pero era prácticamente uno, con su gusto por la comida semi cruda, sus humores y fuerzas atados a las fases lunares entre otros, saco su varita tomándola con fuerza - ponte atrás mío-le ordeno cortante a su esposa, que por una vez en su vida no protesto.

Los gruñidos de nuevo se escucharon y Fleur casi grita al ver que efectivamente, estaban los licántropos formando un circulo a su alrededor, cerca de cuatro licántropos grandes, peludos, con las fauces abiertas de forma grotesca, con las cadenas en sus cuellos y sus patas... Pero liberados para una función tétrica- Juegas con ventaja hermanito... aquí no hay ventajas, al menos no para ustedes- susurro Percy desde atrás de este latigando la espalda de la veela con una fuerza sobre humana y con otro latigazo quitándole la varita - vamos demuéstrale a mis licántropos que casi eres uno de ellos...-

-¿esta es tu venganza Percy? ¿Quieres matarnos a los dos?-le pregunto Bill moviéndose siempre con Fleur a sus espaldas. No había previsto que Percy trataría de quitarle su varita, había bajado la guardia y como cualquier tonto que bajaba la guardia ahora tenía que pagar el precio, estaba sin ella lo que reducía sus posibilidades drásticamente, él era solo un mal intento de cachorro de Greyback mientras los otros eran licántropos puros aun siendo así con ayuda de su astucia si solo fuera uno podría salir victorioso, pero eran cuatro, lo que inclinaba la balanza drásticamente y no precisamente a su favor.

-me dejaste por ella- se escucho la voz de Percy desde el aire - un día entraste a mi alcoba robándome la ... pureza... y luego de quien sabe cuántas veces me revolcaste por esa habitación, llegas un día diciendo con que te casas, el mismo día que me entere de Molly...-apretó el látigo - salí del mundo mágico como un paria, como una basura.., porque tu adorada esposa me acuso frente al ministerio, de infiltración de información y alta traición, perdí mi trabajo, mi hogar, debí salir al mundo muggle, robando comida, imperiando personas para poder hacer algo... para poder tener un techo que no fuera una caja de cartón.. Cada día mas débil, cada día necesitando de tu magia, porque mi hija la absorbía toda, ¿para qué? Para nada, nada pude hacer... nada… nació muerta y el amo Draco me encontró, el maldito Malfoy que todos odiaban entendía mi dolor, mi sed de venganza, él fue el único que me dio su mano..-

Mientras le escuchaba Bill se volteo como un relámpago más bien como un verdadero animal pero hacia su esposa y la tomo del cuello apretando tan fuerte los frágiles huesos que la veela cayó de rodillas.

-¡tú!-la sacudió como una títere con un brillo dorado en sus azules ojos- me case contigo para liberar a Percy, tu lo prometiste, prometiste que él no pagaría nuestro pecado si yo me casaba contigo, te he soportado durante años sin más recompensa que mis hijos ¿y tú me traicionaste?-le reclamo agitándola a punto de quebrar los frágiles huesos del grácil cuello en sus manos.

-Bill- jadeo Fleur tratando con sus manos inútilmente de apartar la mano que se cerraba como una garra sobre su cuello -Bill por favor- suplico -por ahh los niños -jadeo pero al ver que sus ruegos no funcionaban al enfrentarse por primera vez en su vida al enojo de su marido, en ese momento la semi veela temió mas a este que a los lobos.

-Tu sabias lo que había pasado con Percy y fingiste no saber por qué se había ido de la casa. Me dijiste que tal vez solo se fue a hacer una nueva vida lejos de mi-le reclamo levantando su otra mano y abofeteándola, sintiendo como el labio de su mujer se quebraba bajo su enorme mano y por extraño que pareciera, se sentía bien.

Su madre les crio bien, a una mujer nunca se le tocaba les había enseñado y él siempre había obedecido esa regla sin problemas pero esta... esta no era una mujer, esta merecía esa bofetada y mucho mas.

-Bill- jadeo la francesa con la boca llena de sangre- los lobos Bill-le recordó que estaban a punto de ser atacados desesperada por escapar.

Sabía que un alfa no soportaba las amenazas de otros y aun que incompleto, no había duda que Bill tenia sangre alfa, hubiese sido uno si Greyback hubiese tenido éxito. Bill se volvió hacia los lobos, primero acabaría con ellos y luego con Fleur estaba lo suficiente enojado para eso; claro que Fleur sabía que los lobos matarían a su muy que enfadado esposo, y mientras este se volteaba hacia los lobos, la mitad veela trato de salir a gatas de la arena para escapar, por ella que ardieran todos en ese maldito circo hasta Bill, ese mal agradecido después de todo lo que ella había echo por EL, se había atrevido a intentar matarla, le había levantado la mano, a ella, a ella que le había salvado, que le había dado tres maravillosos hijos, a ella que le había dado su amor y su vida, a ese pobretón, pobre intento de hombre lobo, con su asquerosa manía de comerse la carne cruda, sin más dinero que solo el necesario, teniéndola viviendo en una casa que era del tamaño de una de las habitaciones de la mansión de sus padres, ese pecador que se encamaba con su propio hermano.

Después de todo lo que había hecho por él, después de darle más de lo que se merecía había tratado de traicionarla, se merecía morir a mano de los lobos para que ella pudiera seguir viviendo.

Los lobos vieron a Bill gruñendo, salivando desde su hocico hasta el suelo y a una seña de Percy se lanzaron contra este, total era un cachorro después de todo... pero a Fleur dentro de sus largas cavilaciones olvido a alguien muy importante, a Percy.

El pelirrojo la detuvo antes de que pudiera escapar entre las gradas, mostrando unos ojos fríos -Bill no puede salvarte pequeña criatura-. Dijo ahora blandiendo una daga hecha de huesos de veela- he practicado muchos años para poder llegar a este día tan liberador para mí - le agarro del cabello rubio platinado con fuerza, sintiendo como la veela trataba de usar su Alure pero sonrió con sorna - Querida eso conmigo no funciona... soy inmune al Alure de los veelas- la daga paso por su rostro de forma circundante hasta empezar a realizar una sonrisa con ella... fue a la orilla de la boca y con esta rasgo la piel y el musculo formando una sonrisa onerosa a carne y sangre.

Fleur grito con fuerza al sentir el cuchillo hundirse en su carne y trato de golpear a Percy de clavarle sus uñas para huir, estaba consciente que de Bill no tendría ayuda, su propio marido se veía rebasado por los lobos aunque en su furia no le importaba, peleaba con los lobos como si estos fueran simples perros y no lobos que podían arrancarle la piel y los huesos a mordiscos, volcaba en ellos toda la furia y frustraciones de 15 años.

El pelirrojo cuando le rasgo la piel a la semi veela sintió más euforia y la golpeo contra las gradas, dejándola allí, con la cara deforma en una sonrisa sangrante y una herida prominente en la cabeza –No, no, no, mi querida veela...- con su látigo golpeo su pecho varias veces hasta que el vestido se rompió y la sangre salpico su rostro, lamio la sangre de manera obscena con su lengua - Me lo quitaste, pero él es culpable de igual forma... no te preocupes los dos irán al infierno, porque solo hay algo peor que una mentira, una violación, un robo y esa querida, es la traición- dijo agarrando el látigo estrellándolo con propiedad en el rostro, cuello y torso de la veela, las puntas de colmillos de dragón penetraban la carne y la jalaban de forma cruel desprendiendo ahora musculo y cartílago.

En medio de su dolor y sabiéndose próxima a morir a manos de ese pelirrojo demente, grito -¡puta él fue mío!, mi hija está viva mientras la tuya es un monstruo muerto, él morirá conmigo, él estará toda la eternidad conmigo porque es mío, nunca jamás será tuyo Percy Weasley - escupió el suelo a los pies de Percy- te lo quite y me lo quede, me quede todo lo que jamás será tuyo-

-Si... puede ser- le miro acercándose a ella y sentándose en sus caderas- me lo quitaste y yo te quitare la vida...- jugó con la daga cerca a sus ojos – tus hijos seguramente se quedaran con mis padres - le miro - pero aun no conoces el infierno para desearlo Fleur.. Tal vez los dos vallan a dos infiernos diferentes- miro uno de sus licántropos morder a Bill y escuchar el grito en toda la carpa -Tu infierno será morir y saber... que siendo un animal, Bill estará por siempre en el circo.. Bajo los mandatos de mi látigo y su infierno, es ser un animal consciente que siempre ha odiado, enjaulado a los deseos de este simple domador-

-¡no lo tendrás puta!- arrojo sus atrofiadas manos al rostro de Percy tratando de arrancarle los ojos-¡es mío, puta es mío!-le grito como enloquecida.

Mas el domador se levanto rápidamente colocando la bota con fuerza en el pecho desgarrado, enterrando el tacón pequeño en las costillas ajenas haciendo un poco de fuerza para romperlas y giro su daga penetrando la muñeca de la semi veela... un grito moribundo se escucho y sus ojos marrones divertidos ataron con las telas a la veela.. Aun sin matarla - Molly a comer – pareció cantar la frase.

Fleur grito al sentir el agónico dolor que nunca antes había sentido en su vida aun peor que mil cruciatus.

-Basta por favor-rogo por su vida con la poca voz que le quedaba

-no- susurro en su oído viendo como reptaba su hija en el suelo, su pequeño engendro que sacaba los dentados dientes, como sus ojos se volvían negros y como se abalanzaba al estomago de la mujer, rasgando la piel, atravesándola por completo, deleitándose del sabor de sus entrañas...un sin matarla

La semi veela vomito sangre cuando sus entrañas salieron de su cuerpo causando un particular sonido al caer hasta el suelo, sintiendo su vida fugarse de sus manos, a través de las desdentadas de ese grotesco ser que el pelirrojo llamaba hija.

Percy dejo a la mujer, total su hijita sabia comer y la semi veela sería una gran fuente de alimento, sobre todo sus intestinos, así se acerco a la arena blandiendo su látigo alejando a los licántropos con solo el chasquear de este contra la uniforme superficie - Estas herido hermanito-

-¿no era lo que querías? ¿Mi muerte?- Tosió Bill bastante herido, debido a las desdentadas, aun así se había dado mañas para matar uno de sus lobos

-Nunca dije que tu muerte hermano mayor... dije tu infierno, Mis lobos siguen siendo betas... necesitan un alfa, así sea un cachorro- se acerco a besar los cabellos de su hermano y los trapecistas quitaron el techo de la carpa.. Mostrando la misma Luna llena que ya estaba sin rastro de nubes que la cubrieran - es la una de la mañana... aun la luna esta en lo alto Bill-

-¡tú! – grito Bill agarrando a Percy por los hombros a diferencia de Fleur, a quien había agarrado por el cuello, aun así apretó sus hombros con fuerza obligándole a mirar -¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, has hecho que esas bestias me mordieran que terminaran el trabajo de...-no pudo terminar de hablar empujando con fuerza a Percy lejos de él, haciéndolo caer fuera de la arena - vete de aquí tu pequeño estúpido corre- le ordeno sintiendo sus colmillos crecer, sus ojos cambiar, sus huesos moverse y el pelo brotar por toda su piel -¡CORRE! -le gruño con una voz que ya no era humana.

Si bien el veneno de los lobos tardaba varios días en corroer a humanidad de mago o humano, Bill había sido mordido con anterioridad por otro alfa, el veneno siempre estuvo allí bajo su piel.

Mas Percy no corrió, por el contrario, se acerco a los licántropos que se echaron a sus pies, mientras este se recostaba en uno de ellos, como lo haría en un cómodo sillón, viendo como su adorable hermano se convertía en lo que más odiaba, en un licántropo... como ese cuerpo crecía fuertemente y le devoro con los ojos, teniendo de música de fondo, los infernales gemidos de Fleur

Pero en cambio, Bill no pudo hacer nada, mientras sentía el dolor infernal de la transformación, su cuerpo se erguía como hombre en dos patas, mas sin embargo, mostraba la visión de un lobo, con un gran hocico dentado y los ojos dorados y azules, su cuerpo completamente lleno de pelo negro, una larga cola que se movía peligrosamente, las garras eran aterradoras debido al tamaño de estas, hasta que finalmente el dolor seso y alzo su cabeza aullándole a la luna sus frustraciones.

Su visión se había vuelto monocromática y volteo su inmensa cabeza hacia los lobos más pequeños que él y les gruño haciendo el ademan de morderlos para que se alejaran del tramposo pelirrojo que le había hecho esto.

Los licántropos se levantaron a lamer las heridas de sus cuerpos y lamer al hermano caído… el pelirrojo solo le miro - ¿deseas morderme Bill?- pregunto aun en el cómodo suelo - ¿o deseas quedarte para siempre conmigo?... ya no habrá pecado.. Eres un lobo, total si ya tuvimos el incesto ¿qué es la zoofilia en tu paleta de pecados?

El nuevo licántropo camino hasta Percy y sus garras se cerraron en los brazos del domador pelirrojo con fuerza, mas no se clavaron en estos, solo lo viraron con brusquedad contra la arena, mientras sus garras destrozaban la ropa, a fin de marcar su territorio como el alfa que era, su mente estaba entre la humanidad y la bestialidad.

El pelirrojo gimió por la brusquedad por la que era tratado..., por la bestia que algún día llamo hermano, aun así no oponía ninguna clase de resistencia, los betas aullaron en una confabulación con la luna, viendo al alfa reclamar bestialmente al domador, arañando la espalda de este mientras desgarraba las ropas, claro que a Percy no le interesaba ser arañado o mordido, era inmune al veneno de los licántropos.

Cuando al fin pudo destrozar las ropas del humano y dejarlo a su merced, el lobo se introdujo violentamente en este desgarrándolo como si fuera virgen, sosteniéndolo de los hombros con dureza y mas que complacido cuando escucho el grito asfixiado de ese tramposo pelirrojo.

Se escucho su gruñido de lujuria, el Licántropo estaba sellando un pacto infernal al tomarlo... el humano sangraba en abundancia por la forma fálica del animal… mas sus caderas aun a pesar del sublime dolor y de su desgarro, se movían contra este, sintiendo los vellos del animal rosando sus piernas, así como las patas rozar sus muslos y piernas.

Bill, ahora en su forma de hombre-lobo, se movió dentro de Percy satisfaciéndose como no lo había echo en quince años, mientras inclinaba su hocico y mordía sobre el hombro derecho de Percy marcándolo, era suyo, en esos momentos ya no había hermandad, había manada y en esa manada el domador era su beta, su hembra, ante todos, ante los betas echados en el suelo, ante la arpía que devoraba a la semi veela, ante las bestias que estaban encima de sus cabezas colgados como insectos, ante el cuervo lanzador de cuchillos y sobre todo ante el rubio que les miraba desde las gradas de manera irónica.

Sobre todo a ese rubio, debía demostrarle que Percy era SUYO.

El lobo alzo el hocico y aulló a la luna su liberación cuando se corrió dentro de Percy de manera abundante y animal mas no salió, queriendo demostrar su supremacía.

El domador como pudo alcanzo su látigo rojo y blandiéndolo hacia atrás comenzó a latigar el lomo del animal, que gruñía y bramaba por la fuerza de este cayendo sobre si, hasta que finalmente soltó al humano y le miro con esos ojos azulados – dorados en forma de reto, su grueso y peludo pene mostraba rastro de semen propio y sangre ajena.

- eres el alfa de la manada pero aquí yo soy el domador- le recordó Percy levantándose como pudo, y a pesar de las molestias en su cuerpo desnudo, e que tenia marcas transversales de garras, desdentadas y su entrada estaba destrozada, se notaba por las líneas de sangre que caían de sus muslos acompañados por algo de semen- Molly- llamo a su hija que salto a sus brazos sonriente con la boquita llena de sangre, desde su visión solo se veía el torso desmembrado de la rubia y una de sus piernas, trono los dedos y dejo que sus lobos comieran lo que quedaba.

Sin embargo Bill le gruño a los betas, nadie se podía alimentar antes que el alfa, se acerco al cuerpo y abrió el hocico destrozando la cara de la semi veela ya muerta.

Percy realmente no se lo esperaba, ya que aun en forma animal, Bill seguía siendo Bill, pero sonrió acercándose a la manada y Molly miro la escena con una sonrisita sangrienta- Papi... ¿papa se quedara con nosotros?-

-si mi bella Molly, papa estará para siempre con nosotros- le juro, después de todo al ser mordido por sus licántropos jamás tomaría de nuevo la forma humana, Bill seria una más de las criaturas del circo Imaginaerum, miro hacia las gradas y Draco le sonrió de vuelta... solo faltaba cobra unas cuantas deudas mas.

La oscuridad rigió el circo, y Draco se levanto retirándose, dejando a la manada alimentarse de un cadáver.

Su risa inundo todos los rincones de su sádico circo.

**Continuara..**

**Nota: **Bueno chicas y chicos, iba a ser un One Shot pero se me alargo, a lo máximo son dos capítulos más o uno solo… por favor si esta fuera del cannon ya lo sé, pero a riesgo de parecer grosera, no comenten al menos que sea una critica VERDADERAMENTE constructiva. No es que solo desee recibir comentarios de "*-* oh genial sigue así" *continue please" o "eres lo máximo", ya que alguien dijo por ahí que solo uno deseaba recibir comentarios buenos, también he recibido comentarios malos, horribles, solo que si desean comentar con toda la crítica constructiva será bien recibida.

Es por eso que he realizado un foro para la campaña de los **BUENOS COMENTARIOS**, no es con el ánimo de ofender al lector, es con el ánimo de la buena y sana convivencia, además creo que como Escritoras nos merecemos un poquito de crédito.

¡Es escrito por fans para fans!

Matane ^^


	2. Chapter 2

IMAGINAERUM

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Recuerda es marca Luna Shinigami, habrá violencia, Gore y demás, favor no entres si no os gusta la temática.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[Acto segundo]

I

El mundo mágico venia colisionando lentamente y nadie sabría nunca que le ataco, ya se estaba rumorando en las calles como una chispa, la desaparición del matrimonio Longbotton y del matrimonio de Weasley Mayor, sin mayores pistas y sin mayores señales de su desaparición.

Aun así, seguía siendo problema de los aurores y con el nuevo edicto que levantaba la restricción de los personajes del circo, este decidió cerrar por un solo día y salieron caminar libremente por las calles de Londres Mágico.

Eran una novedad, verlos caminando con andar gitano, comprando algunas cosas mágicas, sin embargo no habían salido todo, pocos querían salir de la seguridad que les brindaba su circo.

Pero uno de los personajes que había salido por fin en libertad, era el rubio dueño caminando solo, por primera vez sin su sombra de ojos azules, caminaba sabiendo donde iban sus pasos, deseaba verla, deseaba saber que estaba allí, aun.

Se encamino hasta la central de transporte mágico y de allí tomar un traslador hasta la ciudad de Wiltshire.

Cuando llego a esta hermosa ciudad, camino de nuevo, sin tomar más rutas mágicas, sintiendo la magia ancestral de la ciudad y aun sintió más la magia, cuando llego a las puertas de hierro de aquella, ahora lúgubre mansión.

Vio el sendero angosto flanqueado a la izquierda por setos inmensos y retorcidos, obviamente sin cuidado alguno, debido a que todos los miembros de la mansión habían sido expropiados. Los matorrales salvajes habían invadido la desembocadura del camino mostrando las hojas muertas y carcomidas por los años. Desde la verja se podían ver de igual forma, los arbustos grandes y mal cortados, y algunos carroñeros rondando, seguramente estos se habían ya comido los rastros pavos reales que rondan por allí y ahora solo cazaban las ratas de la mansión abandonada.

El rubio dio un paso hacia al frente, alzando su mano enguantada, viendo con sorpresa como las rejas de hierro formaron un rostro espantoso, que negaba categóricamente la entrada a la mansión.

Parpadeo con sus ojos platas, aun así la mano quedo en el trayecto sin atreverse a tocar la dichosa reja.

Al parecer si él no podía entrar, nadie hasta el momento lo había logrado.

-La mansión esta clausurada- dijo la voz de alguien a sus espaldas, si bien se sobre salto no lo aparento el rubio y se giro a la dueña de la voz.

-Señora Weasley- saludo en una venia, quitándose el sombrero de copa, saludando a Hermione- ahora, ¿Me siguen las autoridades Mágicas? O ¿piensan que contactare mortifagos para la causa de Voldemort?-

-No- le miro la bruja – quería hablar contigo Malfoy, pero es casi imposible tratar de realizar una conversación civilizada cuando es imposible acercarse a ti- le dijo alzando cabeza.

El rubio solo sonrió altaneramente, colocando de nuevo su sombrero negro en la cabeza –entonces no es un seguimiento oficial-

-Al menos nada que tenga que ver con causas viejas Malfoy. Es sobre las nuevas leyes – escucho como bufaba Draco – podemos hablar tomando una taza de té-

Draco ladeo la cabeza en un gesto inconsciente y extraño para Hermione pero aun así, acepto la oferta.

Caminaron hasta un pequeño cafetín, Draco pidió un té blanco con un cheescake de Agras y por el contrario Hermione un té negro con bollitos de canela.

La mujer miraba detenidamente al rubio, habían pasado muchos años odiándose mutuamente, conocía al igual que sus amigos también a este enemigo particular, sus señas, sus manías, sus palabras.

Su rostro no había envejecido, al menos no como ellos, su piel no mostraba ni una sola arruga, sus cabellos platinados no mostraban las canas que daba la experiencia de los años, los ojos tenían algo que ella no lograba recabar en su memoria, había algo en Draco Malfoy que fallaba en todo ese contorno.

Si estaba su rostro, sus manías su cabello, pero… tenía un no sé qué, que no cuadraba con la estampa de Draco Malfoy.

-ahora si señora Weasley en que puedo servirle- le dijo el rubio, alejándola de sus pensamientos, pero ni tanto ¿Señora Weasley? Y donde estaba su apellido siseante o el apellido de su esposo escupido como un insulto, claro que posiblemente era la madurez de los años.

-Granger, jamás me cambie el apellido- le dijo sorbiendo un poco de su té- la cosa es muy sencilla Malfoy, quisiera hablar de las criaturas que tiene tu circo- le tuteo, tanteando el terreno, mas no tuvo ninguna reacción del hombre frente a ella.- son criaturas que deben estar en ambiente natural-

Los dedos enguantados del rubio jugaron con el borde de la taza – en el mundo muggle- dijo – es muy normal tener en los circos, leones, panteras, lobos, osos, elefantes y otras criaturas que son salvajes y al entrar en el ruedo circense ser domados, lo mismo sucede con mis criaturas, además todas fueron capturadas en el mundo muggle, no en el mundo mágico, soy la última esperanza para muchos, si no ha visto mis animales son ciegos.-

-algunos son peligrosos… el basilisco es un buen ejemplo de esto- le miro

-oh mi basilisco… usted sabe que es ¿La ilusión?- viendo que Hermione tenía la atención puesta en él, prosiguió – la ilusión se refiere a cualquier distorsión de una percepción sensorial. Cada uno de los sentidos del cuerpo humano puede ser afectado por ilusiones, si bien de verdad poseo un basilisco, no mide quince metros, sol tres metros, se lanzaron hechizos para hacerle crecer durante el espectáculo, sus colmillos no son receptores de veneno, aunque si es ciego, por obvias y conocidas razones-le dijo el rubio- espero que al menos entienda "señora Weasley" que no hago nada en contra de las leyes mágicas, simplemente es mi humilde trabajo-

Hermione le miro fijamente – también tiene arpías, veelas, licántropos... de eso nos enteramos por Percy-

Draco sonrió – los licántropos están en su estado puro, jamás serán humanos de nuevo, tienen comida, un hogar, jamás lastimaran a un humano, muggle o mago, dado que en el circo están controlados, no comen otra cosa que la que se le da en el circo, así que no tienen la necesidad de cazar y ser cazados. Es más bien una protección para ellos, si se soltaran tanto en el mundo muggle como el mágico serian cazados o dañarían a caperucita roja, la abuelita y hasta los tres cerditos de otro cuento – dijo a modo de burla – mi circo no lastima las criaturas, les da un asilo donde nunca lo encontraran en otra parte- se levanto dejando el pago en galeones de la orden del cafetín – con permiso- dijo saliendo de esta con andar elegante.

Hermione le miro, como quien mira un fantasma, algo no estaba bien, algo no iba bien, algo en Draco Malfoy no cuadraba. Era como cuando en un gran paisaje de Monet colocabas un desnudo, seguía siendo una pintura pero no era del mismo autor, algo fallaba en esa complexión que mostraba.

Y, había algo que la tenia pensando fieramente, colocando todo su ingenio de sabelotodo a mil ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendido al ver la reja tornarse un rostro tétrico? Es más ¿Por qué se le prohibió la entrada a la mansión?

Si bien el ministerio había incautado toda la fortuna Malfoy, en veinticinco años no había podido meter ni uno solo de sus dedos en estas, ni una uña, dado que tanto las bóvedas como las mansiones y casas solo respondía a la sangre pura del único heredero de los Malfoy, pero al parecer las cosas no eran tan así, la misma mansión, rúbrica de los Malfoy lo había rechazado, pero la gran pregunta era…

¿Por qué?

II

Los papeles salieron volando a todas direcciones y Ron miro a su mejor amigo – debemos encontrarlos Harry-

-Lo sé, Ron, Lo sé… pero no hay señales, no hay indicios, nada, ni siquiera pistas de que sea un maldito secuestro, ¡nada!- gruño agitando sus cabellos con la fuerza de sus manos - la abuela de Neville no recuerda sino que ellos salieron quien sabe a dónde, los hijos de Bill y Fleur ni siquiera sabe a qué horas salieron sus padres de la casa..-

-esto suena a revancha por la guerra...No hay otra explicación- dijo Ron cansado, mostrando aun mas los signos de su edad-no tienen la misma etimología Harry, Neville y Theodore eran ricos, sangre pura juntos, un solo hijo, Neville es jefe de casa de los Gryffindor en Hogwarts, Theodore se encarga de la casa y de su hijo, por el contrario Bill y Fleur no son ricos, son sangre mestiza debido a Fleur, mi hermano es rompedor de maldiciones en Egipto y va a su casa cada fin de semana y Fleur es una abogada mágica… tienen tres hijos, nada cuadra, exceptuando que salieron sin decir a donde-

-solo esperemos Ron que estén con vida… deben estar esperando el momento adecuado para pedir un rescate- miro a Ron que apretaba las manos en comprensión- solo han pasado un par de días-

-eso espero compañero, eso espero-

III

Caminaba rápidamente, por la feria, llevando un libro mágico. De nuevo encantando con las jaulas, viendo a dos acromántulas, moviendo sus patas, creando un sonido particular y un líquido venenoso entre estas.

-Voy a empezar a cobrar tu entrada a mi circo- dijo una voz masculina detrás del chico.

-Oh vamos señor Malfoy- sonrió el ojiverde- ¿Qué sería de su vida sin mí aquí? Soy el único que no vengo a mirar las criaturas sino a estudiarlas.-

El rubio sonrió acomodando los mechones negros de Severus Potter en su lugar, detrás de su oído – no parece que vinieras a ver las criaturas, tanto como me vienes a ver a mi, mi pequeño Severus-

El ojiverde bufo un poco- eres el único que me llama Severus ¿sabia? En mi casa solo me llaman Albus-

-deberías sentirte halagado, Severus era un gran hombre- le dijo quitándose un poco del lado del muchacho.

-eso dice mi padre, que es hombre más valiente y fiel que ha conocido- dijo mirando –también he investigado y era tu padrino ¿verdad?- el rubio le miro atentamente y asintió varias veces.

-Profesor de pociones y espía... pero no hablemos del profesor Snape…- le dijo sensualmente al pequeño, que se sonrojo exquisitamente ante él- ¿que quieres ver hoy?-

Albus Potter sonrió, sonrió claramente al ser receptor de aquel hombre, a su familia podría no gustarle nada, pero a él, le parecía un ser exquisito y misterioso, bajo el manto completo de su propia mirada acerada.

Draco Malfoy se le hacia un hombre fascinante, sobre todo al presentarse, al hablar mostraba claras señas de su clase, como tomaba el té, como alzaba la ceja elegantemente, como hacia lucir ese largo cabello rubio platinado.

-se por mi Tío Percy que tienen un nuevo licántropo- dijo más que contento - ¿Dónde lo atraparon?-

-Oh no lo atrapamos, este simplemente se prendo de Percy, creo que le gusto la forma de ser de mi adorado pelirrojo y se quedo, anda detrás de mi pequeño como un perrito faldero- mintió con el cinismo que dan los años – al parecer algunas criaturas le gusta mi circo- sonrió caminando entre las jaulas.

Hasta que Albus Severus se detuvo mirando una hermoso Quimera, con el cuerpo de león, la cola de la serpiente el torso y rostro de águila real, pero sus ojos eran de un vivaz violeta, profundo e inmenso, a su lado había un pequeño Doxy, incluso un poco más grande, aunque sus alas y su cuerpo eran diferente, era como ver una pequeña hada muggle excepto por las hadas cóncavas en forma de cucarrón, con el cabello de tres bellos colores, con una pequeñísima venda en los ojos– Conociste a Yami y Yugi… - sonrió – ambas son criaturas egipcias, y se adoran, por eso si intentas tomar a Yugi- señalando el pequeño Doxy real - ten por seguro como que existe Merlín que "Yami" la quimera te destrozara-

Albus abrió grandemente sus ojos verdes – no es ciega, la quimera no es ciega y tiene los ojos violetas-

La risa del rubio crispo los nervios de ambos animales – No, no lo es, Yami es una de las pocas criaturas de mi circo que ve, los ojos de una quimera son importantes, ven el presente, el pasado y el futuro- se acerco a las criaturas egipcias, la quimera chillo fuerte, moviendo su cola de serpiente protegiendo al pequeño Doxy ciego que aferraba las pequeñas manos al pelaje del animal.

-Al parecer no les gusta las personas- afirmo el menor de los magos mientras el rubio se alejaba de la jaula.

-son posesivas y territoriales las quimeras- miro con aquellos ojos platas a la quimera y siguió caminando -¿Qué deseas ver? Porque la quimera justo no era- pregunto a Albus.- además tengo poco tiempo, dentro de una hora empieza la función-

-El nuevo licántropo – le sonrió yendo detrás del rubio y dejando en la jaula a dos criaturas egipcias.

"_una nueva víctima_" pensó el pequeño Doxy abrazado a su Quimera.

"_No, será una nueva criatura para el circo mi pequeño Hikari_" respondió Yami viendo el futuro de aquel jovencito y uno no muy prometedor, y saber que ellos habían asistido al circo Imaginaerum con la misma inocencia que el joven que ahora les dejaba para irse con un maldito sentenciado.

III

De nuevo una función, de nuevo el circo abría su carpa a plenitud para permitir la entrada de los magos y brujas que deseaban tener algo distinto en su rutinaria vida.

-Señores y Señoras bienvenidos a Imaginaerum- sonó la voz protocolaria de Draco Malfoy, las luces se prendieron de forma automática o mágica podría decirse.

El rubio tenía una camisa azul con rayas negras, en su cuello se adornaba una corbata oscura, un pantalón como una segunda piel azul oscuro con rombos negros y una chaqueta larga negra con muchas correas diminutas, aquella chaqueta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y para completar el bello cuadro, un cuadro tal vez algo retorcido a segunda vista, un broche en el cabello dorado en forma de "pica" de aquellas del mazo de cartas, atrapando los rebeldes cabellos rubios.

En pocos momentos, la arena se lleno de los traga fuego, que empezaban a salir mostrando que bien podían devorar el fuego y expulsarlo como si fueran una cría de dragón, los niños mágicos chillaban encantados al ver a los squib haciendo eso, convirtiéndose allí en algo más que seres sin magia.

Arlequines danzantes, cuyas ropas excéntricas de rombos y sombreros de bufones hacia la broma del público, que miraba con atención aquellas prendas, aquellos seres. Pronto los payasos con sus caras blancas y labios exageradamente rojos empezaron a formar figuras con raros globos, claro que particularmente, esos rostros pintados y maquillados parecían de película de terror.

Los contorsionistas se descolgaban con luminosos vestidos del techo del circo, y realizaban formas con sus cuerpos, torciéndolos de formas inexactas donde cabían perfectamente en una pequeña maleta.

No podían negarlo mucho tiempo, el espectáculo que brindaba el rubio era único, por mucho que el ministro de magia y la señorita secretaria Dolores Umbridge se negaran al hecho de tener ese tipo de squib y espectáculos, dirigidos por un ex mortifago, cada noche el circo quedaba lleno, cada día tenia cientos de visitas por sus animales exóticos y sus atracciones de feria ambulante.

Luego en uno de los actos circenses, salió un hermoso muchacho de ojos azules y cabellos negros, montando encima de una Quimera egipcia y Draco sonrió - Nuestro amado lanzador de cuchillos Antul Yohanes.., subido encima de una de nuestras bestias "Yami el Faraón" - dijo el rubio con voz solemne y Antul con una sonrisa coqueta saludo moviendo las plumas de sus cabellos- Busca quien le colabore en el acto, ¿podría ser usted querida secretaria?- le pidió en tono falso el rubio a la mujer.

Dolores se levanto con la atención de todo el mundo fija en ella, estaba dividida entre ser el centro de atención y acercarse a uno de esos squib, pero como al final las apariencias siempre eran más importantes sonrió y se acerco.

Con cuidado Draco le ayudo a bajar de las graderías, mostrándose ser un caballero - nuestra Secretaria ministerial nos colaborara con el acto de los cuchillos- su voz pomposa y sedosa se escucho en la carpa y con cuidado le dejo en una esfera de madera, amarrando sus manos y sus piernas, mientras la Quimera movía su cola en forma de serpiente.

A Dolores no le gustaba nada aquello, debido a su incapacidad de moverse gracias a las amarras, pero sonreía falsamente para el público siempre guardándose de mantener las apariencias.

-disculpe las vueltas- le advirtió Draco a la mujer que vestía de rosa girando el circulo de madera, haciendo que aquel artefacto arcaico diera vueltas sin parar y no pudo evitar ver las gradas y guiñarle un ojo a Albus Severus Potter que reía escondiendo la risa entre uno de sus libros de observación, aunque con la mirada fría de su padre, Harry Potter.

Mientras que Dolores realmente odio aquel artefacto que dio vueltas con ella hasta marearla, ese maldito ex sangre pura se las pagaría por eso.

Fue entonces cuando se escucho un pequeño zumbido y la hoja de una daga se clavo en el aparato de madera, Antul estaba parado encima del lomo de la Quimera y empezaba a lanzar las dagas haciendo que la audiencia quedara en silencio, mirando absorto como aquel muchacho lanzaba las dagas sin preocuparse mucho por la integridad personal de Umbridge. A consecuencia, esta, solo podía cerrar con fuerza los ojos mientras aquel maldito impuro lanzaba sus cuchillos.

Diez dagas zumbaron y cayeron a todos los lados de la mujer, formando su figura sobre la madera rudimentaria, luego el infernal aparato se detuvo, haciendo aplaudir fuertemente al público, hasta Harry que estaba allí como todas las noches, al igual que su hijo debía admitir que sin magia los squib hacían cosas fantásticas... Que Draco había hecho cosas fantásticas.

Pero por otro lado, Dolores disfrutado para nada el espectáculo y solo pudo respirar con alivio cuando fue desamarrada y por fin pudo ponerse en pie, tratando de acomodar sus cabellos revueltos ahora.

-¡Denle un gran aplauso a la señorita Secretaria del Ministerio Mágico!- dijo Draco en alta voz con fuerza, haciendo una reverencia al público y a Umbridge, mientras Antul le imitaba encima de la Quimera de ojos violetas.

Dolores agradeció los aplausos con una reverencia y una sonrisa al publico antes de dirigirse a su asiento, al lado de Harry Potter.

-Interesante truco- dijo seriamente el ministro, achicando un poco sus ojos verdes, sin quitar la mirada de encima de Malfoy.

-Sí, "interesante", señor Ministro, realmente no es la palabra- apenas se escuchaba la voz de Umbridge.

El rubio desvió un poco la mirada, con aquellos ojos platas, serios y fríos, y a pesar de la sonrisa falsa que tenía y vio como Dolores se sentaba al lado de Potter, aun no entendía como alguien como Potter pudo quedarse con esa bruja de secretaria, no después de todo lo que le había hecho la mujer en su estadía en Hogwarts.

Finalmente, una suave musiquita apareció en la arena, producto de una bella caja de música labrada en marfil con pequeñas imágenes de Unicornios, Harry alzo una ceja y sintió una pequeña aflicción en su corazón, una aprensión venida de aquella música, de un recuerdo, del efímero sentimiento de pérdida.

El rubio, sin embargo, sonrió, mas cuando alrededor de la cajita de música, comenzó a bailar un de Doxy ciego, con los cabellitos tricolor, se movía con agilidad sobre las personas, Volaba sin tropezarse con nadie, bailaba sobre el escenario ante la mirada atenta de la Quimera que ya se encontraba en la jaula, y que debido a su celo con este pequeño ciego, era muy celosa.

El Doxy movió sus alitas de cucarrón, también agitando su par de brazos y piernas extras, cargando un pequeño mensaje, aquel mensaje que cayó en el regazo de la secretaria Umbridge... una invitación en privado con Draco, sin nadie más, una invitación que en esta ocasión no podía ser rechazada. En parte curiosidad en parte odio hacia al asqueroso mortifago.

Finalmente, todo acabo, las bestias fuer dejadas en sus jaulas, el Doxy abrazo con sus cuatro brazos y piernas a su quimera escondiéndose entre las plumas, queriendo nunca más salir de allí, de la protección que le daba su Yami.

Todos se fueron yendo, hasta Albus al lado de su padre, que iba regiamente vestido con las vestiduras que lo mostraban como Ministro de Magia, seguramente para ir a casa de los Weasley a averiguar el paradero de los desaparecidos, pero con su mirada esmeralda siguiendo a su antiguo amante y su antigua perdición.

Draco espero a Dolores... Sentando en mitad de la arena tocando con suavidad un violín oscuro que tenía en las manos, causando bellas sinfonías pero algo tétricas, un poco inglesas un poco sombrías. (1)

-¿por qué me has invitado?- le cuestiono la secretaria acercándose a él

Draco dejo de tocar - teníamos… Una... conversación pendiente mí querida Dolores- dijo mirándola dejando el violín en una especie de mesa que tenia la arena.

-¿de que podría tener una conversación una persona como yo con alguien como... tu? – Pregunto con desprecio.

-Claro, ¿la gran señora Umbridge que querría hablar con ahora, un Squib, aun cuando ha querido apoderarse del dinero de la familia Malfoy por 25 años? ¿Aun cuando fuiste tú pequeña bruja quien más me mortifico con lanzarme del mundo mágico y cerrarme todas y cada una de las malditas puertas de mi mundo?- dijo enojado

-¿como tú mismo has dicho que quieres de mi? Solo venir a darme una vieja cátedra de historia, Malfoy han pasado 25 años -le cuestiono la mujer arreglándose su chaqueta rosa que solo hacia ver más saltones sus ojos – deberías superarlo ¿no lo crees?

-¿Qué quiero de ti? Oh, muy sencillo – sonrió sádicamente -arreglar cuentas- y justo en ese momento, del techo se descolgaron cuerpos contorsionados rodeando a la mujer quitándole su varita, jalando su cabello con manos esqueléticas y desfiguradas, destrozando la chaqueta, con algo más parecido a las garras... el mismo circo bajo la iluminación, mientras el rubio veía con deleite como la mujer gritaba de asco y de espanto, debido a aquellas manos intrusas, desgarrar la ropa

-Asquerosos sangre sucias, mestizos inmundo, ¡suéltenme repulsivos seres!- Grito forcejeando con sus captores llena de asco, de repugnancia vil.

-Tsk, tsk tsk- Draco movió su largo dedo enguantado - deberías tratar mejor a la gente, eso lo aprendí yo, con muchísimo esfuerzo pero lo aprendí, mi queridísima Dolores- y dicho esto, empezó a rodearla, mientras los contorsionistas bajaban con sus rostros mutilados, desfigurados, algunos con lagrimas de sangre que bajaban de sus ojos vacios y cóncavos, hasta los volados de la ropa circense... ahora al parecer desgastada y con olor a muerte, putrefacta, incluso olía a miedo.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto Malfoy, no sabes con quien te metes hare que te den el beso del dementor!- le juro la odiosa mujer, pero ya con signos visibles de miedo, sobre aquel demente con esas peligrosas bestias, aquellas que habitaban ese circo del horror.

Una sonrisa cruel apareció en el bello rostro joven del hombre rubio - Me encanta tu sentido de supervivencia Umbridge, nadie sabe que estas aquí- rio sádicamente, haciendo un además con la mano para que los contorsionistas le dejaran por un segundo - ahora.. Quiero saber... si quieres salir entera de mi circo... ¿Potter lo sabía?- pregunto directamente

-¿Él que sabía, que?-pregunto la mujer mirándolo con desprecio y asco.

-¿Sabia porque me expulsaron de mundo mágico? Sabía que yo...- los ojos platas parecían posos oscuros, donde la plata se había ido para quedar solo un iris negro – Tú, el día de mi sentencia me dijiste que Potter estaba de acuerdo con mi castigo ¿era verdad?-

La mujer rio con crueldad. -Potter, ¡el Ministro Potter!, claro que sabia toda la verdad, claro que siempre la supo y estuvo más que complacido con que su oscuro secreto se largara del mundo mágico, donde no manchara su integridad pública con un maldito desviado como lo eras tú, y no solo por las inclinaciones-. Rio al ver el rostro del rubio- un lastre publico por la marca del brazo, esa desviación seria eterna, una mancha que no se iría ni quitándote el brazo-

Draco se acerco pero la mano de Antul apareció deteniéndolo –No Draco- susurro bajito, con una daga en la mano.

-No Antul... esta mujer va a conocerme- habló cruelmente quitando la daga de la mano de su oscuro amante y acercándose a la mujer, clavando con rapidez más que humana, la daga en la mano casi cercenándosela de tajo - Di que existo... Tú me quitaste mi existencia firmando un maldito papel… ¡!di que Draco Malfoy Existe!-

-Mortifago asqueroso- grito de dolor - Merecías el beso del dementor- le aseguro,- vivir eternamente como un maldito vegetal el resto de tus días en Azkaban-

La tenue risa del rubio se escucho, como el pequeño goteo de la sangre de la daga al suelo -¿Tan celosa estabas de nosotros? Maldita, perversa, nociva y asquerosa mujer ¿o aun estabas enojada con Lucius porque jamás se hubiera acostado con una mujer tan repugnante? Como si de verdad hubiera dejado a Narcisa por ti, que estúpida ilusa, estúpida y pequeña cosa, inferior- la miro con desprecio – Jamás hubieras llegado a la talla de mi familia, pequeña cosa-

-¡Yo hubiese sido mejor opción que tu insípida madre! -le grito, sosteniendo su casi muñón de muñeca, alejándose a rastras de la arena, necesitaba pedir ayuda.

-Narcisa era una mujer de verdad, que murió en el maldito mundo Muggle, junto con su amado esposo - le miro - hasta el último minuto los ojos de Lucius mostraban amor por su esposa, aun en las llamas- dijo como fuera de sí – la miraba con ojos de amor, de enamorado, la miraba como si ella fuera su patronus personal y él estuviera rodeado de dementores... algo casi celestial y mágico- movió su mano haciendo figuras inconexas en el aire, figuras que solo entendía él y Antul- en cambio a ti, siempre te miro con repugnancia y asco… siempre te supo inferior-

-pero yo me quede con todo, tus padres murieron sin un centavo viviendo casi en las alcantarillas-le dijo con desprecio – En el mundo que odiaban-

-No has podido tocar un peso maldita bruja, se que el ministerio ni siquiera ha podido entrar a Malfoy Manor... varios de tus aurores han perdido más de un mano-. Se acerco a la mujer con la daga y empezó a pasar esta sobre su rostro.

El asco y el miedo se hicieron visibles – Por Potter, seguramente quiere quedarse con el ultimo bastión de su asqueroso amante-

El rubio la rodeo cortando un mechón castaño entre sus dedos - No culpes a Potter... él no sabe que la sangre pura es más fuerte que el titanio.. Que es imposible que alguien ajeno a la pureza de nuestra sangre penetre más de setecientos años de historia mágica, pero tampoco es que puedas pedir más de un mestizo… y tanto que te quejas de los impuros y terminaste sirviéndole a uno-

-no importa, da igual, tus padres murieron en la pobreza como merecían ellos y tu también sucio mortifago-aseguro.

La daga penetro ahora un omoplato, sintiendo la delicia de escuchar los gritos de la mujer y como la sangre mojaba la camisa rosa – No te equivoques, Dolores, Mis padres no murieron pobres, a pesar de tus deseos- se acerco a su oído – murieron calcinados en un incendio- se alejo ante la mirada de la mujer - pero yo regrese... ahora vamos a otra lección de historia... ¿Potter sabia de "él"?- pregunto, al ver la cara de Umbridge le hundió mas fuerte con la daga la carne - ¿sabía de mi hijo? ¿Su hijo?-

-¡Si!-grito la mujer de dolor- él lo sabía todo, ¡él y su mujer!-

-Así que por el bien del mundo mágico y la felicidad de la parejita romántica del momento, desaparecieron la existencia de –Tomo una pausa- mi hijo- le miro, girando la daga en aquel cuerpo para que jamás cerrara la herida, las cosas muggles que se aprenden en las calles - Di que existo- susurro de nuevo- Dilo... di que Scorpius existe, quiero escuchar de tus labios que ambos existimos-

-No, no existe Malfoy como tu tampoco no son nada- le dijo con desprecio, pero con la seguridad de que ya no tiene nada que perder y en un tono odioso de superioridad.

-si Existe... Umbridge, era una cosita preciosa de ojos verdes y cabello dorado...- dijo sacando la daga y apuñalándola de nuevo - era hermoso, y tú hiciste que pasara hambre... que su papa sufriera las inclemencias de un mundo que no conocía, que sus abuelos no supieran la realidad de su magia, que no fuera controlable – dijo con sus ojos dementes cuando un aullido se escucho - y de paso has jodido la vida de algunos mas aquí. - mostro a Percy con el licántropo en dos patas- tú firmaste los papeles del destierro de Percy por dinero, bendito dinero de los Delacour-

-¡no saben con quién se han metido! – las heridas dolían demasiado, sangraba profundamente y estaba aterrada de esos sangre sucias.

Bill estaba entre sus licántropos y su domador mirando el espectáculo... pronto habría comida.

De nuevo esa sonrisa maldita, como si fuese una máscara eterna en el rubio - Mira Bill...la señorita secretaria, Dolores ¿sabías que Bill ahora es de nosotros?, es una verdadera alegría que ya no se mas un sucio mago y que ahora sea parte activa de mi circo, junto a su único y verdadero.. Hasta loco amor..Percy, su hermanito-

-William Weasley -se volteo a ver a él Licántropo la mujer- tu monstruo-le dijo con desprecio.

Percy chasqueo el látigo contra el suelo - No Percy amor ...ella es mía- el rubio le lanzo una patada a su vientre – sabes Dolores, aprendí a hacer las cosas de manera bastante Muggle y me fue bien- se lanzo sobre Umbridge, acorralándola contra el suelo de la arena, cortando su brazo izquierdo con facilidad, usando la daga larga como si fuera un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla y lanzando el muñón a los licántropos Betas, mientras el grito de Umbridge se escuchaba y los animales se echaban como fieras por la comida recién cazada.

-Grita grita grita!- pidió el rubio con los ojos oscuros, vetados de lujuria por la sangre, por la matanza, por el ruido que hacia al respirar aquella mujer que fue parte de su castigo, pudo escuchar finamente como empezaba a llover, como los truenos empezaban a formar parte de su macabro espectáculo, como la naturaleza misma se vestía de gris y llanto por él, vio a sus pequeños contorsionistas lamerse los labios en un acto grotesco y lascivo, como Percy aplaudía al ver como su amo rubio quitaba el otro brazo... lanzándolo ahora a las fauces de la Quimera, que estaba allí entre las sombras para ser parte de la macabra puesta en escena.

Todos eran puestos en una macabra obra, donde el rubio era el que movía la batuta al compas de su cruel música, el que disponía las sinfonías y el alegro final, el que disponía de un teatro negro y oscuro, donde sus pequeñas criaturas cansadas de la malignidad del mundo, se volvieron ellas mismas la maldad pura o en su defecto fueron convertidas en maldad pura, o bondad escondida en cuerpos de criaturas eternas, haciendo parte por siempre del circo.

-Oh, no llores, solo son un par de brazos...- le dijo viéndola de nuevo, con la daga en las manos y estas llenas de sangre y con la habilidad de un cocinero experto, cerceno sus piernas, haciendo torniquetes para que no muriera, no ella no podía morir así, ella jamás morirá de esa forma, asesinarla sería un acto de piedad, para sus actos impuros.

El cuerpo, mas bien el torso de la aun viviente Dolores, cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor sin poder hacer otra cosa que gritar.

Draco rio, acercándose viendo la arena roja por la sangre - pensé que los sangres puras tendrían la sangre azul y mira, que tienen la sangre roja como los mestizos, los traidores y los muggles-

-asesino criminal-le grito a Draco- ¡asesíname de una maldita vez!- ordeno pero en el fondo era un ruego a un sádico que ella en parte había forjado.

-oh, querida asesino criminal solo es el la punta del iceberg de lo que en verdad soy... ¿No ves mi propio palacio? mis bestias, mis criaturas... mi circo, Tu querida no eres la primera - le dijo con un tono frio y se acerco -Puede que Lucius y Narcisa hayan muerto en … bueno dudosas circunstancias, puede que me hallas sacado del mundo mágico y quitado mi herencia mágica, mi varita, mi dignidad, mi vida, mi familia … pero tu vivirás encerrada en tu cuerpo mutilado, y no podrás nada más que esperar a ser atendida por la buena voluntad de los buenos samaritanos, que son generalmente Muggles y mestizos, incluso Squib-

Umbridge abrió los ojos, con temor, con odio, con miedo- Yo.. Yo soy Dolores Umbridge….-

Draco sonrió -claro que eres Umbridge... Dolores Umbridge, un verdadero desaire para la gran casa de Slytherin y para los sangre pura- Saco de su chaqueta una varita... una varita que se suponía que el rubio ya no poseía, rodeo con esta la cabeza de la mujer mutilada - tu sabrás dentro de tu estúpida cabeza que fui yo quien te puso así... quien te mutilo, quien te torturo, pero jamás podrás decirlo… ni con los pensamientos-

Umbridge miro con horror a ese... sucio mortifago y abriendo su boca dio un último alarido de terror.

-¡_Peribit in mente memoriam vestram, sed nemo potest videre et tangere scietis semper erat mi nocent!_- pronuncio el hechizo el rubio en latín, despacio, regodeándose de aquel hechizo, que tanto tiempo duro para perfeccionarlo, un regalo únicamente para aquella mujer.

Antul salió detrás de él, abrazándolo por la espalda, estando consciente de su locura y siguiéndolo en esta, llevo una mano ensangrentada de este a su boca recitando las palabras - Tus memorias se perderán en la mente, nadie puede verlas ni tocarlas pero tu sabrás siempre, que fui yo quien te hizo daño-

El rubio descanso un momento, sin soltar a su sombra - Percy llévala a las puertas del ministerio que nadie te vea… ve con Bill- le ordeno, estático, con la mirada viciada, sin soltar en ese momento lo único que podía sostener su locura e insaniedad.

Bill se acerco al casi cadáver y lo olisqueo como si fuera carne rancia... pero carne al fin, abriendo un poco las fauces.

-No Bill- Dictó Percy, alzando el cuerpo y colocándolo en el lomo de su amante - debemos llevarla viva...-

A él licántropo no pareció hacerle gracia tener que trasportar eso y no podérselo comer... pero lo hizo, obedeciendo al domador.

-Vamos...- le Ordeno Percy caminando con ropa de cirquero, jalándolo para salir de la carpa.

Mientras la sangre, los restos de los miembros mutilados y todo desaparecían, la oscuridad lleno la arena del circo y un par de ojos brillantes como esmeraldas podían verse brillando en aquel lugar, como si estos fueran los únicos habitantes.

Todos pagarían.

Continuara…

^^ Lunita regreso, lamentablemente entre ha trabajar y tengo mil asuntos en el trabajo T_T, como no me he ganado la lotería pues no puedo vivir de escribir buaaaa.

Espero que les halla gustado, a los fic que tengo pendientes denme una esperita estoy tratando de cumplir con todo *o*.

Muchas gracias a Mi Mel que me ayudo con la parte de Umbridge, jeje claro que le cambie muchas cosas, jejeje ahora los agradecimientos.

Mitsuko Chan: Gracias por lo de orgásmico XD.

Dragiola: PUfff hay miles de cosas que podría ponerte en el Rwr y no se me ocurre ninguna, XD, me encanta como me analizas los fic y dado que si Fleur se murió muy rápido, el parte el futuro de Dolores va en honor a ti, espero que realmente te haya gustado.

Valerie Ravenclaw: Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje me ayudo muchísimo a continuar, donde estaba estancada, no a muchos les gusta la escritura como la mucha y me han recriminado no ser más dulce, claro que creo que mi nombre y dulzura en la misma frase son antónimos, tienes razón, el dolor y el odio pueden destrozar todo un buen corazón, jamás me aburrirán tan buenos comentarios puedo asegurarlo y si tienes una quejita tampoco Xd y espera no mas lo que Draco le está preparando a Potter y su pequeño Albus :P

Kibita: jajajaja gracias por lo del Gore XD espero que no te hallas traumado ahora si, como te respondi quería hacerle un homenaje a Yugioh y cuando acabe Imaginaerum, hare un One Shot de Yugi de cómo llegaron mis niños hermosos a manos de Draco XD, ante todo gracias por el mensaje.

Rukia de Malfoy: Muchas gracias *o*! que mas puedo decir.

Randa: JOJO tienes razón con lo de la amenaza, realmente no me había puesto a pensar lo de los contorsionistas pero me gusto la idea y te la robe para el tercer capítulo, eso de que habían sido víctimas de crucios XD Bueno lo de Victorie y Tonks aun no se podría ser, si me decanto al ser un Yuri, donde Victorie sea necrofilica y despierte a Tonks como un inferí, pero también seria un One Shot, y como con Dragiola tu también me inspiraste para algo mas que una muerte para Dolores, algo mas profundo, espero que te halla gustado. Me encantan Tus Rwr,y por ahí vi dos frasecitas que te voy a robar Xd aviso del plagio no es plagio xd

Ross_Rice: se me olvido el Lemon _-_ la próxima subo un buen lemon, me quise ir tanto con la tortura que se me olvido, XD, pero lo prometido será deuda.

Kaede: Socia mia! Tratare de no lastimar a Albus, tu te encariñas poco con los personajes y solo por ti haría la salvedad con Albus hermoso, jejej se que cuando tus musas se devuelvan la competencia será mas fuerte, espero que te halla gustado y hasta que se suba de nuevo el telon!

Y por ultimo

.com/watch?v=5wTP7mxm3g0&feature=related esta seria mas o menos la música del circo :P


	3. Chapter 3

**IMAGINAERUM**

**BY LUNA SHINIGAMI**

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Recuerda es marca Luna Shinigami, habrá violencia, Gore y demás, favor no entres si no os gusta la temática.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

**[Acto Tercero]**

I

Los truenos caían sobre Londres, con tanta fiereza como podría darse en la naturaleza, se mostraban su resplandeciente luz, para luego sonar como si Zeus deseara destrozar el mundo a su entero gusto.

Las calles se mojaban rápidamente, y brujas y magos trataban de encontrar un buen lugar donde resguardarse, a pesar de saberse hechizos para no impregnarse del agua torrencial.

La carpa del circo, por inclemencias del clima, hoy estaba cerrada, los cirqueros estaban en los carromatos, las criaturas en sus jaulas, hoy todo estaba extrañamente pacifico.

Un periódico yacía encima de una mesa, al lado de un té humeante. Una vieja cajita de música sonaba de fondo, mientras unas manos algo heridas y corroídas por lo que fueron vestigios posiblemente de un incendio, tocaban la superficie de cajita.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos- Dijo una voz cantarina abrazando al hombre por la espalda – ¿te estás arrepintiendo?- le pregunto besando sus cabellos rubios platinados.

-No, para nada- uno de sus largos dedos toco la pequeña bailarina - ¿Averiguaste algo en Gringotts?-

-Lo mismo que sabes tú- le beso la nuca- Nadie ha podido entrar a la mansión Malfoy, nadie tiene permiso de entrar, solo la sangre- susurro cerca de los huesos de la columna vertebral viendo como allí estaba tatuado una constelación –_ Me encanta Antares_- susurro.

-Lo sé…- Sonrió Draco agarrando sutilmente la mano de su sombra, parte de su perdición, por así decirle, parte de su laberinto de sueños o de pesadillas, como pudiera nombrarse el cuervo que estaba a su lado.

Antul beso cada uno de los 24 puntos que formaban la constelación en su nuca, pasando la lengua despacio en los puntos que había besado – Sabes- susurro mirando de reojo la ventana del carromato – tenemos un pequeño espía de ojos verdes, empapado hasta el alma-. Su mano viajo hasta su pecho haciendo figuras sobre el pálido torso. – esta mirándome como si con esos ojos pudiera mandarme un avada - miro de reojo la ventana – No me había dado cuenta, pero tiene unos ojos hermosos de muerte eterna, verdes como la maldición mortal- la voz del cuerpo se transformo en algo parecido a la insana lujuria, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con fuerza.

El rubio alzo su mano y jalo los mechones negros con fuerza – esos ojos son míos-. Susurro en sus labios – ve a contar las plumas de tu cabeza- le ordeno, levantándose y abriendo la puerta del carromato en pleno diluvio, encontrándose con un empapado heredero de Potter.

Antul le miro lamiéndose los labios y saltando para salir… dando dos vueltas en la punta de sus pies, alzando los brazos en cruz, graznando casi de forma animal, le encantaba la lluvia, le encantaba sentir como cada gota golpeaba su cuerpo de forma candente para excitarle.

Draco solo negó varias veces al ver a su cuervo – Entra, te estás congelando mi pequeño Severus- le ordeno, dándole la mano y entrando al chico, sacando una toalla, secando despacio su cabello, estaba empapado – ¿se puede saber que te poseyó para salir con semejante temporal?-

Albus, solo sentía como las manos del hombre le sostenían, secando sus cabellos rebeldes, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de aquel carromato.

Había ido allí para hablar con Draco, para exponerle los miedos que tenían sus familiares, el mismo ministerio, la sospecha de su padre, del odio de su tío, del temor de su abuela, del aprensión de su madre, del conformismo de sus hermanos, del sentimiento de pérdida de sus primos, de la desaparición lentamente de su mundo, de sus amigos, de las personas cercanas a él.

Pero cuando quiso ir y hablar con aquel hombre, misterioso, se había encontrado con el aguacero torrencial, luego se había acercado como si fuera un gato curioso al carromato, viendo al hombre de cabellos negros ofrecérsele al rubio.

No podía negarlo, el lanzador de cuchillos era la lujuria encarnada, era... un sueño erótico hecho hombre y ¿él que era? Un pequeño que estaba secando como si fuese su hijo.

Él no era su hijo.

No era su hijo, y no quería que le viera como tal, era joven pero sabía perfectamente sus inclinaciones sexuales, sabía desde el primer momento que le vio, que le gustaba, que le deseaba.

Deseaba a Draco Malfoy por Morgana Le Fay.

Le gustaba el ambiente de peligro que lo rodeaba, el gustaba el rostro de Jocker con el cual podía transmitirte toda la seguridad del mundo o podría destruirte con toda seguridad.

Él sabía que esa falsa sonrisa, no era verdaderamente la sonrisa del hombre, que sus maneras no eran las verdaderas, que aquel hombre rubio mas parecía ser un enigma sin descifrar, un enigma que el verdaderamente quería descubrir con cada uno de sus secretos.

Sintió como le sacudía mas fuerte el cabello haciendo que las gotas de agua cayeran al piso del carromato y no pudo evitarlo, se giro agarrando un poco al mayor de las solapas del traje circense y le beso, le beso con la ingenuidad de sus 18 años, con deseo aflorando en cada poro de su piel blanca.

Si bien Draco abrió sus ojos platas, pronto los cerro, dejando que sus labios tomaran posesión de esos que se le ofrecían con tanto ahincó.

No iba a negarse a tal banquete que se ofrecía.

Las ropas mojadas de Albus empapaban la ropa circense de Draco, mas el abrazo jamás ceso, solo había dos cuerpos abrazados y fusionándose como si no hubiese mañana, como si aquella lluvia torrencial no fuera acabar solo con las calles de Londres sino con ellos mismos.

Los dientes de Albus se prendaron a la boca sensual del rubio, sangrándolo un poco, bebiendo de su sangre, nutriéndose de ella, amando el sabor metálico entre su lengua, su cintura fue sujeta con posesión, las manos del hombre tocaban con fuerza su cintura y caderas, y lentamente fue cayendo en la cama pequeña del carromato.

Aquella cama vestida de plata y verde, iba a ser testigo de su forma de amarse.

La primera forma de amar de Albus.

En alguna parte pensó que sería algo mas animal y primario, no esa forma experta de besar del mayor, no ese cuidado sin delicadeza, esa suavidad sin creerlo una princesa desflorada.

No habían preguntas, ni respuestas, en este momento ninguno de los dos lo necesitaban, eran dos cuerpos, dos pieles sintiéndose infinitamente.

Los botones de la camisa de Albus Severus fueron siendo despojados rápidamente, con manos de artista, las manos del mas joven estrecharon con fuerza los cabellos rubios largos, sintiendo la textura, la delicadeza de estos, de cómo se escapaban de sus manos como si fuese luz pura.

Gimió cuando la boca del rubio llego a su torso, lamiendo sus pezones, lamiéndole el alma al parecer, mordiéndolos poco a poco, dejando pequeñas marcas en su torso.

El rubio conto varias pequeñas pecas, seguramente por la ascendencia Weasley en el pequeño Severus, pero en estos momentos era irrelevante, nada importaba más que desabrochar los pantalones y lo hizo, viendo como la hombría semi erecta del chico se asomaba.

Tenía poco vello negro en sus testículos y saco la fina lengua, para rodear el miembro y bajar, la legua despacio, gozando cada centímetro de la piel ajena, cada lugar de las bolsas que poseía, embriagándose de su olor, escuchando de fondo los gemidos del chico, al chupar los testículos despacio y jugar con ellos, usando sus dedos largos, para presionarlos y jugar con ellos, para apretarlos y sentir su calor entre la palma de su mano.

Podía sentir el rubio, cada vibración, cada respiro, cada gemido y cada temblor del cuerpo del más joven, mientras el chupaba y exploraba su cuerpo.

-déjame tocarte- susurro Albus alzando la mano, tocando sus cabellos estrujándolos con fuerza, un susurro agónico, un gemido entre sus dientes.

Draco se levanto y ante la mirada expectante de esos ojos verdes, como el avada, y empezó a desabrocharse la chaqueta circense, lentamente fueron cayendo las prendas al suelo, mostrando la palidez de su cuerpo, aun mas que la del pequeño que estaba semi desnudo abierto de piernas en la cama, con pre semen en su miembro, los labios rojos y húmedos, las mejillas rojas y el cabello aun mas alborotado, una imagen infernal.

Una imagen pecadora y sensual.

Se unió en la cama con el pequeño y sus cuerpos se acoplaron de forma perfecta, Albus pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por la espalda, delineando la constelación dibujaba en su nuca y enredaba luego con ambas manos, el delicado cabello rubio, fino como las hebras más caras del mundo.

Su cuerpo se unía con el del cirquero mayor, ambos rozando las pieles desnudas, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaban en ambos cuerpos. Para Albus no había ser más perfecto que Draco, aun con sus manos enguantadas, con su sonrisa enigmática y sus ojos profundos plateados.

Para Draco, no había imagen más celestial, en medio del infierno, no había una imagen más hereje, que la de Albus gimiendo en su oído, como un ángel perdiendo las alas por fornicar con Lucifer, mientras ambos miembros, afilados como armas de combates se rosaban con fuerza y se mojaban del pre semen ajeno, listos para la batalla de los priamos (1).

Un dedo limpio y suave rodeo la entrada de Albus, lentamente, como tanteando el camino que lo llevaría al purgatorio, lento e invasor, invadió aquellos montículos inexplorados, entrando lentamente, probando en su dedo largo y delgado la estreches virgen de ese cuerpo adolescente que se le entregaba como una ambrosia (2) a un mortal necesitado o en este caso a un dios oscuro.

Albus gimió quedamente con algo de dolor, debido a que nada antes había ingresado en su cuerpo, fuera de mayor o menor envergadura, y ahora suponía que le estaba preparando para algo más firme y grande que su dedo. Y estaba preparado, quería entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma, entregarle todo, caer bajo el hechizo de esa extraña esfinge que era Draco Malfoy, solo alzo su mirada eternamente verde y clavo esa mirada intensa en los ojos del rubio, mirando aquellos ojos platas, como el brillo languidecen de la luna.

Draco le beso, podría haberle robado su primera vez de forma violenta o ser extremadamente sexual, pero Albus se merecía su esfuerzo y su dedicación, le beso, mientras ingresaba un segundo dedo y ampliaba su entrada, le beso mas fuerte cuando ingreso un tercero y Albus se erizo como un felino al sentir el dolor de su cuerpo abierto para Draco.

No habían palabras, no una aprobación, en este momento, no había forma de decir que no… Albus sintió como su pierna derecha fue a parar al hombro derecho del rubio y como este enfilaba su turgente miembro contra la entrada de Albus, tomo su mano y empezó a lamer con sexualidad sus dedos, chupando cada falange e una imagen demoniaca mientras ingresaba en él.

Y aun cuando doliera, Albus debía admitir que la forma erótica en la que el rubio chupaba sus dedos, hacia que el dolor fuera demasiado agradable, demasiado bueno, pero interminable, porque aunque sin apuros y gentilmente, Draco no se detenía, solo seguía con la fuerza arrasadora.

Hasta que finalmente ambos cuerpos quedaron adosados, mirándose como si no hubiera mañana, como si la lluvia fuera arrasar con todo y estos fueran sus últimos momentos. Las caderas del rubio empezaron un vaivén suave y acompasado, entrando y saliendo de aquel cuerpo, que mostraba en su rostro, dolor, debido a las penetraciones, mas el rubio le alzo el rostro, para que viera con quien estaba, quería llenar no solo su cuerpo sino su mundo, para ser todo en él y para él.

Lentamente el más pequeño, dejo su mundo de dolor e incomodidad, para gemir como un canto de ángeles para Draco, por fin, sus embestidas habían dado en la zona más erógena del pequeño, haciéndolo no solo empezar a disfrutarlo, son apresar en su carne, el pene del invasor, causando placer en el rubio.

Los cabellos rubios se pegaban a su rostro, húmedo y ligeramente enrojecido por la actividad amatoria, y gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás, para luego mirar a Albus de nuevo y sonreírle mientras su boca empezaba a chupar los dedos del pie que tenía en el hombro.

Albus no lo pudo evitar, sintió un gran corrientazo en todo su cuerpo, era deseable, excitante, que mientras sentía que su cuerpo se derretía por el calor que le brindaba el miembro caliente, húmedo y duro de Draco en su interior, la humedad de esa boca en sus dedos, le hacían sentirse lascivo, excitante, impúdico y obsceno pero travieso… movió sus caderas buscando un contacto más intimo, quería sentirle en él, dentro de él, ya que no aguantaba más el ritmo, deseaba correrse en un delicioso orgasmo que le inundara las entrañas.

Apretó su esfínter con fuerza al sentir que su miembro erecto se abultaba mas, y llegaba al orgasmo en un grito que fue opacado por los truenos de la torrencial lluvia.

El rubio tampoco pudo mas, era demasiada presión y besando a Albus, tres golpes más fuertes de sus caderas, se descargo sobre el menor besándole mientras dejaba que cada gota de su esencia quedara dentro de este, marcando a su niño, a su Severus.

La lluvia se intensifico, mas ninguno se movió de su posición, Draco dentro de Albus, Albus debajo de Draco.

-Draco…- gimió Albus mirándole – me gustaría ver mas allá de esa mascara que usas- dijo tocando rostro con suavidad, mientras el post orgasmo iba pasando- me gustaría poder besar tu rostro verdadero, amarte ti y no a la máscara que muestras, descifrar el enigma que eres… saber de ti, ¿quién eres tú en realidad? Esta forma de amar, no es lo que demuestra Draco Malfoy, es de alguien más- su voz era suave.

El rubio rio, pegando su frente con la de Albus y murmuro algo… Albus sintió un pequeño cambio – eres mas perspicaz que el resto mi pequeño Severus-

Un rayo ilumino el carromato por unos instantes, y Albus pudo ver con claridad, en esos instantes, unos ojos verdes gemelos a los suyos, mirándole intensamente, los cabellos iguales de rubios, quizás más largos y en pequeños bucles, y una larga cicatriz que iba desde el cuello hasta el ojo derecho hecha a cuchillo, también muchas cicatrices de quemaduras por lo largo de su cuerpo blanco.

Albus pasó sus manos por su cuello y beso con devoción la larga marca de su rostro y le sonrió moviendo de nuevo sus caderas, para comenzar de nuevo, pero con ese verdadero ser.

Mientras dos amantes se entregaban al placer, encima de la mesa descansaba el periódico, con un titulo llamativo.

"DOLORES UMBRIDGE, SECRETARIA MINISTERIAL FUE ENCONTRADA MUTILADA

_La secretaria ministerial Dolores Umbridge, fue encontrada las puertas del ministerio de magia, con signos visibles de tortura, las extremidades de su cuerpo fueron retiradas de manera Muggle. Aun no se tienen pistas de este cruel ataque, que dejo a la señorita secretaria en estado de indefensión y actualmente está internada en el sanatorio Saint Lorenz, fundación manejada por magos y muggles._

_Más información pág. 4-9_

II

La cola del precioso tritón se movía al suave compas de la lluvia, mientras salpicaba suavemente la faz del dragón blanco frente, cantaba para el moviendo su cola, sin poderle verle, sus ojos ciegos, arrancadas de raíz, evitaban que volviera a contemplarle.

"esta noche a pesar de la lluvia todo esta calmo, Seto"

"Si" dijo el estoico Dragón viéndolo nadar con aquel halo de belleza que siempre le había rodeado, se acerco sacando su inmensa lengua y lamiendo el rostro del rubio "te amo cachorro"

"Yo a ti neko, yo a ti"

Suena la hermosa melodía de la caja de música y el inmenso circo pareció cobrar vida, moviéndose lentamente al compas de la música como si cada una de las amarras tuviera vida propia, magia pura.

El pequeño doxy de cuatro brazos se aferro a su quimera con suavidad… y pudo señalar una de las carpas, en donde aun esa atracción no salía a la vista del público.

"Yami, ¿Tú crees que Bakura y Ryu esten bien?- pregunto el pequeñito.

"esperemos que si" musito la quimera "aunque hace ya dos meses no los veo salir de las carpas, Yohanes no los ha presentado"

"espero que aun no lo haga, cuando salen… todo vuelve a comenzar, pero me gustaría verles"

El faraón quimérico solo suspiro y espero que para su bien y el de los demás, acabara rápido.

Entre mas tiempo estuvieran allí, mas fácil seria ser descubiertos.

III

Percy entraba a la madriguera esa oscura noche de tormenta, siendo recibido por su madre de forma mimosa pero triste.

-¿Aun nada?- pregunto saludando a los demás que negaron, Harry estaba sentado mirando fijamente al domador.

-Nada Percy nada..- aunque Harry, Ron y Hermione no hablaban mucho del caso de las desapariciones en el mundo mágico, debido a que el mismo circo estaba involucrado, obviamente no había pistas en encontrar ni ningún tipo de evidencia, mas sin embargo las desapariciones llegaron con el circo Imaginaerum.

Se escucho un aullido y Percy les miro – debí traer al licántropo novato.. No podía dejarle solo, no se preocupen está atado.. y no hará nada- aseguro moviendo sus dedos sobre el látigo – esta amaestrado pero me sigue a todas partes- Molly asintió apenada.

-Un licántropo fue quien desgraciado la vida de mi Bill- dijo en un quedo sollozo siendo abrazada por Arthur - ¿Dónde están, Harry? Donde esta mi niño y su esposa.. ¿Donde está Neville y Theo..?

Harry le miro – realmente Molly, en este momento no te tengo la respuesta pero, pronto los encontraremos- le aseguro desviando su mirada a Percy que solo bebía cerveza de mantequilla en forma callada… pero con una sonrisa pintando en los labios, como del que sabe algo que jamás revelara, y eso sospechar mas al ministro de Magia, lo sentía demasiado por la familia Weasley pero iba averiguar que tenía que ver Percy en todo esto, sobre todo que tenía que ver Malfoy en esto.

-Abuela saldré un momento- dijo Victorie, que salió de la casa de sus abuelos, estaba dolida con lo que le había sucedido a su padre y a su madre, pero más por el hecho de ser acechada por su abuela sin descanso, sin tener un segundo para ella, mientras su abuela y su abuelo lloraban por los rincones por sus padres.

No que no les amara, ni que los quisiera cerca con sus hermanos, les amaba y les quería cerca, pero sabía que su padre sufría por amor, lo que lo hacía lejano, buscando excusas para huir de una esposa controladora y prepotente que quería tenerlo bailando al son de sus dedos. Ellos habían crecido en un ambiente hostil y resignado, sin amor, sin ternura, aunque claro, ambos les amaban a los tres no había amor.

Además Victorie estaba enamorada, enamorada de un recuerdo, de alguien que jamás conoció, estaba enamorada del amor, por decirlo de alguna forma macabra, estaba también enamorada de un cadáver que se podría bajo las losas del sepulcro. Suspiro soltando una gran exhalación cuando sintió la mirada fija dorada.

Había olvidado por completo al licántropo de su "Tío", ese tío que tenía algo raro, una oscuridad tan deliciosa, tan pura, tan única. El licántropo aulló con fuerza y Victorie guiada por algo más animal e instintivo se acerco a ese inmenso licántropo, mirándole fijamente.

Hasta que los ojos de la rubia se concentraron en los ojos de la criatura y dio dos pasos atrás. – ¡Padre!- grito.

El agua empezaba a mojar su cuerpo y sus cabellos dorados, quedando allí en el claro, viendo el húmedo pelaje del animal.. pero sus ojos, aparte de ese dorado característico, también tenían el iris azul, además ella reconocería su pare en cualquier parte - ¿Cómo como…? No sabía ni hilar las palabras.

-¿Cómo es un licántropo?- pregunto Percy saliendo detrás del lobo que regreso a su lado sumisamente - ¿Cómo es que Tu padre ahora es,.. esto?

Victorie abrió sus ojos, ese ser al frente era un sádico, un monstruo, y si su padre estaba convertido en "eso" no había que ser un genio para saber el destino de su madre.

Quiso correr pero cayó al sentir que su pie fue jalado por el látigo, obviamente Percy mas viejo y sobre todo más rápido había usado su látigo para jalar del tobillo de la rubia semi veela y se acerco a ella – ¡!Aléjate! ¡! Monstruo!

Percy mostro una sonrisa bestial carente de cualquier tipo de sentimientos humanos – Si soy un monstruo, mucho más que la criatura que ahora es tu padre Victorie, pero he olido en ti el deseo de la sangre, de la tortura- le jalo el cabello rubio escuchando un quejido pero también un gemidito quedo – eres una pequeña masoquista mi dulce niña- puso el látigo en la boca de Victorie que estaba a punto de llorar- quieres saber que es dolor, quieres gemir bajo el látigo pero también- se acerco a su oído – quieres tener el amor de Nymphadora-

Victorie abrió sus ojos tan grandemente que parecía que se le fueran a salir de sus cuencas, él, el monstruo, su tío sabia su horrible y asqueroso secreto, su madre lo sabía y muchas veces le golpeo por tener sentimientos impuros por un recuerdo ya fallecido, y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que jamás llego, solo un suave toque en su mejilla.

-No está mal sentirlo.. No está mal desear el amor en una mujer así no la hallas conocido, no está mal amarla- le dijo besando su mejilla ayudándola a levantar- no está mal sentir eso… y yo puedo dártela-

Victorie le miro, húmeda por la lluvia - ¿puedes darme.. a..?- no sabía como no tenía idea.

Percy asintió besando su frente- No digas Nada Victorie y ve en dos días al circo… si aceptas mis condiciones puedo darte a Nymphadora, mas si por el contrario sales a decirle a Potter y la familia en que se convirtió tu padre y revelar mi pequeño secreto- le miro fijamente – el cuerpo de esa mujer desaparecerá para siempre y no dudare en matarte a ti y tus hermanos-

Luego salió en la lluvia con su hermano acariciando el hocico y Victorie debía admitir que en su forma animal su padre era mucho más feliz que en su forma humana y ella podría serlo también, al lado de Nymphadora.

IV

George caminaba sin rumbo por las inmediaciones del circo, tenía su mente en otro caos, diferente claro esta al de las desapariciones, ya estaba demasiado viejo para luchar contra enemigos, tal vez Harry y Ron tendrían los ánimos, pero él hace demasiado tiempo había perdido su rumbo, incluso era incapaz de convocar un patronus.

Todo desde que le perdió a él, había perdido a Fred y había perdido con él la mitad de su alegría y de su alma, se había casado sí, pero no por la satisfacción personal de una familia, sino por no quedarse solo. Había sido un pensamiento egoísta pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse parte de algo.

Angelina era una buena mujer y sus hijos, los amaba, pero jamás nadie había llenado aquel vacío en su corazón, nadie puedo, ni su familia, ni sus amigos.

Prontamente sin saberlo sus pasos fueron dirigiéndolos al circo, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba allí en la mitad de una feria ambulante, siendo mirado por las extrañas criaturas que hacían parte de este.

No extrañas por ser squib o sangre sucias, no para nada, eran extrañas por sus ropas, porque las formas de sus cuerpos eran amorfas e inconclusas, sobre todo las de los contorsionistas, veía las manos largas y dedos contra hechos, que le causo un escalofríos profundo en cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo.

Camino hasta el gran circo, la gran carpa oscura, con un brillo azul plateado infinito, entrando despacio a esta.

-Buenas!- grito para ver si había alguien allí, había entrado sin permiso alguno, no por buscar algo, solo llevándolo donde sus pies articulados lo guiaban, como si ellos supieran el verdadero camino a casa .

Escucho algo moverse y saco su varita enfundándola en alto, mirando a todas partes, por aquel ruido como de mármol contra el suelo. Frunció el suelo, y ahora culpo a su ineptitud haber llegado hasta allá, cuando sabia que la antigua orden, su hermano y Harry estaban investigando precisamente el circo de Malfoy.

Una pequeña luz se ilumino, un candelabro muggle iluminando el rostro blanco y perfecto de Malfoy.

-Weasley- se acerco el hermoso rubio atinado mirándolo con aquellos ojos grises profundos – y el placer de tu visita se debe a …?- empezó a jugar con su dedo y trono los dedos y muchas antorchas se prendieron en un circulo en la arena.

George estaba prevenido, eso parecía un circulo romano Muggle al parecer – No vine por nada Malfoy, solo termine aquí de casualidad nada mas-.

-las casualidades con ustedes no existen, seguramente viniste de parte de Potter y sus amigos verdad.. o lo olvidaba Weasley eres uno de esos dichosos amigos de Potter-

-a diferencia tuya, el si tiene verdaderos amigos, gente que le ama y quiere, no- miro a alrededor – esto- señalando las antorchas, el circo, la arena, el drama, según George.

La risa vacía de los labios del rubio se escucho e hizo eco- ¿Seguro verdaderos amigos, Weasley?- le pregunto y sonrió maléficamente - ¿verdaderas personas que le amen? Y tu ¿ No le culpas porque por SU guerra tu perdiste a quien amabas?- El Gemelo vivo de los Weasley se paralizo a las palabras del rubio – se la verdad de tu corazón, George. – se acerco y uno de sus largos y estilizados dedos acaricio la camisa de este pasándola con cuidado, sin importarle la varita de este.

George se veía mayor, maduro y alto como siempre, Draco se veía demasiado joven para la edad que tenia, pero con la misma malicia de un dios insano. los dedos blancos bajaron hasta la pretina del pantalón – no le odias por arrebatarte a lo que mas amabas-

-debería odiarte a ti, fueron tus asquerosos amigos- le gruño agarrando la mano del duelo del circo con la fuerza característica de los Weasley, escuchando crujir los huesos – debería matarte a ti, fueron los tuyos los que me lo quitaron- George quiso sacar toda la frustración de los últimos 25 años con Malfoy, pero del techo del circo se descolgaron aquellos contorsionistas contrahechos, descargándose y agarrando en aquellas telas irrompibles a George haciendo que soltara al rubio, que solo pudo soltar otra carcajada, una vacía y hueca.

-Oh deberías amarme entonces- Trono sus dedos de nuevo y llego Antul, arrastrando una caja oscura, con muchos remaches, como una dama de hierro, solo que allí había la forma de varón y no de dama, los rodachinas crujían horriblemente al ser rodados por la arena. El lanzador de cuchillos so suavemente al rubio para luego completar con una mordida en sus labios, sangrándole y se retiro. – Mira.. que tengo para ti… ha estado esperando muchos años-

La caja se abrió despacio, casi por arte de magia, y George pudo ver una figura en dicha caja, en dicho féretro, desarticuladamente aquella persona se movió, las manos y piernas parecían ser contradictorios al movimiento del ser humano, su cuerpo se curvo hacia el frente dejado caer sus mechones rojos hacia adelante, su rostro se alzo anormalmente mostrando una mirada hueca y vacía, mientras su rostro mostraba una boca siempre sellada, por los finos hilos de oro que estaban cosidos entre sus labios. Movió sus pies, haciendo un sonar extraño… como el de la cerámica contra la losa, y en efecto si miraba bien, el cuerpo frente a el que se movía desarticuladamente era de cerámica, mientras pequeños hilos sostenían sus piernas, muñecas y brazos como un títere.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto el dueño galante del circo, tan oscuro como brillante… todo Draco era una misma contradicción, Vio al hombre frente a él, temblando en las amarras de la tela de acromántulas, mientras sus lagrimas caían al ver a la "muñeca del titiritero" – Lo hice especialmente para ti, querido…Anda Fred, saluda a George- le ordeno a la muñeca.. Que se irguió alzando sus brazos para ir al encuentro de su gemelo, de la única persona que amo, después de más de 25 años muerto.

George estaba paralizado cuando sintió aquellas manos frías, aquel olor de su hermano, con suavidad, movió las manos entre la tela y Draco dio la orden de que fuera soltado – Fred- dijo suavemente acariciando sus cabellos rojos, a pesar de que estuviera muerto era él, olía a él- Mi Fred- dijo de nuevo sintiendo que su rostro lo bañaban las lagrimas, beso sus labios unidos por el hilo y acaricio las cuencas vacías que ya no tenían esos bellos ojos azules gemelos a los suyos, aun así como estaba, le parecía hermoso, le parecía único- Mi Fred- le abrazo con ternura, sin importar el mismo estado de su gemelo, sin interesar que su hermano debía estar reposando en un féretro hace años y realmente aunque le dijeran estúpido, no le había importado que Malfoy lo haya sacado de su descanso eterno.

La "muñeca" solo movía desarticuladamente sus brazos sin dejar abrazar a su gemelo vivo, no olía a descomposición, pero la imagen era algo escalofriante, ya que estaban abrazados como si mañana se acabara el mundo o simplemente para George, que solo fuera un sueño oscuro y macabro donde al día siguiente al despertar perdiera de nuevo a Fred.

-Toda muñeca, necesita su titiritero, Weasley- le dijo Draco acercándose a los gemelos estirando la mano.

George miro a Malfoy y a su hermano varias veces - deseo ser el titiritero-. No lo había pensando mucho, aun de forma egoísta no pensó en su madre, no pensó en su padre, su familia, su esposa o sus hijos, solo pensó que ahora tendría a Fred, de nuevo a su lado, como siempre debió ser, y de esta forma apretó la mano de Malfoy, el circo se sacudió con fuerza y fue este quien al parecer gimió. 

-Bienvenido!- gritaron todas las pobres almas y cada uno de los miembros y criaturas de Imaginaerum, antes de que la oscuridad atrapara a George, junto con su eterna muñeca, una muñeca que jamás le dejaría de nuevo ni nadie le arrebataría y George se sintió complacido de entrar en la oscuridad.

Continuara….

Jeje por fin regrese u.u mucho trabajo estoy de esclava y esperando mis vacaciones para hacer algo medianamente y puedo decir porque me demore también por el bendito Lemon casi no me sale T_T bueno chicas espero no demorarme tanto para la próxima beshos Luna Shinigami


	4. Chapter 4

**IMAGINAERUM**

**BY LUNA SHINIGAMI**

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Recuerda es marca Luna Shinigami, habrá violencia, Gore y demás, favor no entres si no os gusta la temática.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

**[Acto Cuarto]**

Unas bellas manos le abrazaron y le dieron el alivio de sus cansados hombros.

-¿Dónde esta el titiritero?- le pregunto aquella suave voz.

-esta con su muñeca tomando espacio en un carromato, jamás pensé que se vendería tan fácil- beso su oído despacio.

-es normal, los Weasley son completamente fieles y leales a sus principios Antul, pero cuando involucra su familia son iguales a los demás sangre pura, unos desgraciados- beso las manos perfectas de aquel cuervo humanizado - ¿has averiguado algo de las posesiones de los Malfoy?-

Un suspiro largo se escucho- lo mismo, los duendes abrirán las puertas de las cámaras al verdadero heredero- sintió una pequeña tensión en el rubio que abrazaba – sabes perfectamente que a diferencia de los magos, que se dejan ver las carices físicas, los duendes se basan en la sangre y magia, gracias a que hace algunos años, un chico disfrazado, uno en una capa de invisibilidad y una chica con multijugos lograron burlarlos, la seguridad está demasiado reforzada y tu sangre jamás pasara por sus pruebas-

Se levanto enojado maldiciendo –es imposible, ¡Soy el único Malfoy con Vida!- grito lanzando la silla de su carromato al suelo volviéndola añicos.

El cuervo le miro con aquellos ojos azules profundos y dementes – pero tu sangre esta sucia, eres un mestizo, no pasaras las pruebas de la magia que exigen los duendes- se levanto y beso el mentón de Draco, debido a que este es mas alto, lentamente paso su lengua por su mentón hasta llegar a sus labios – pero siempre hay formas Draco, siempre hay formas… y si lo que deseas es el dinero de los Malfoy…-

es el dinero, lo sabes… es … - no necesito decir mas ya que la boca peligrosa y lujuriosa del cuervo, sello la ajena, las manos de Draco se cerraron en la cintura ajena – eres lo único que es mío… y no lo eres completamente-

-No soy tuyo, siempre lo has sabido mi dulce sádico- le recordó- No tanto, como lo es aquella muerte preciosa de ojos verdes, de ojos de avada…- le dijo subiéndose encima de Draco con parsimonia, quitándole el traje despacio besando su clavícula y de paso los hombros - ¿estás seguro de seguir con aquel niño cambiando tus planes?

Draco suspiro ruidosamente dejándose besar de aquella lujuria encarnada –cambie delante de él- Antul se detuvo y miro directamente a sus ojos – pensé que cuando me viera, saldría huyendo y soñé en fragmentos de segundos en poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello, soñé y sentí la deliciosa sinfonía de sus huesos crujiendo bajo mis dedos hasta quebrarlo, pero no lo hizo, no huyo-

Antul solo sonrió arreglándole la ropa y coloco una pluma oscura en su cabello rubio platinado – Draco, ese niño puede ser tu redención- se bajo de sus piernas y abrió las puertas del carromato, viendo las pequeñas luces de la mañana, el hermoso amanecer- piénsalo- salió de un pequeño saltito grácil- puede serla salida más cercana la vida o el paso más seguro hacia la muerte mi amado señor- grazno con tanta fuerza que las criaturas allí se levantaron y Draco le miro.

-solo hay alguien que ha sido mi locura y no es él- dijo cerrando la puerta del carromato, escuchando el graznar de su bella ave, pensando que no quedaban más que algunos días – Albus Severus- suspiro lanzando su cabeza rubia hacia atrás – solo un poco más, solo hay que esperar un poco más, porque pronto el circo partirá lejos de aquí-

**II**

Cuando Albus regreso a su casa, resguardado por la seguridad de la noche o del casi amanecer, rogaba que su padre estuviera trabajando y que su madre posiblemente atada a una botella de licor estuviera tan ebria que no extrañara su presencia.

Entro despacio hasta entrar a su habitación, claro que no contaba con que apenas puso un pie en esta, la luz se encendió y cuál no sería el tamaño de su susto al ver a su padre sentado encima de su cama, fumando y con una actitud seria - ¡Papa!- no pudo evitar gritar al encontrarse descubierto.

-¿Dónde estabas Albus?-le pregunto Harry serio se había preocupado, cuando al llegar del ministerio, no había encontrado a su hijo en su habitación y mas con los últimos sucesos.

-papa yo...- ¿qué le iba a decir? nada absolutamente nada de la verdad, su padre jamás entendería - Yo estaba por ahí...ya tengo 18 años papa-

-vives en mi casa Albus, y mientras vivas en ella obedecerás las normas y leyes de esta, jovencito-Harry se levanto serio - me preocupo por ti muchacho no puedes desaparecer simplemente así en medio de una tormenta y decirme solo estaba por ahí-le advirtió.

-papa solo estaba por ahí de verdad- le dijo - Tu jamás le pides explicaciones a James... ¿porque a mí? ¿Porque ahora?- le pregunto quitándose la chaqueta en donde había un largo cabello rubio platinado, como prueba de su mentira.

-Porque tu hermano no sale en medio de una tormenta Albus-le dijo mirando con el entrecejo fruncido la chaqueta que su hijo se quitaba e inclinándose a tomarla tomando la hebra rubia entre sus dedos- ¿Albus? ¿Seguro que no tienes algo que decirme?- no había que ser idiota, él sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía ese cabello rubio platinado, no por nada lo tuvo varias veces entre sus dedos.

Albus se giro y vio el bendito cabello, oh, seguro era de "Draco" cuando salió del carromato - Una linda chica- mintió

-uhmm- Harry le devolvió la chaqueta, aun así, su mano quedo sujeta con la de su hijo mediano -aléjate de ese circo Albus, no hay nada bueno en el, están pasando muchas cosas malas y estoy completamente seguro que tiene que ver con ese sitio y con su dueño-

En automático Albus le sostuvo la mirada a su padre, ambos con los ojos verdes brillando, uno con la pasionalidad de la juventud el otro con la peligrosidad de los años transcurridos - Draco es bueno- dijo en reflejo

-No lo es Albus, solo... olvídalo y mantente alejado de ese circo- fue la orden concisa.

-Sí lo es- dijo retando a su padre- ¿que sabrás tu de él?

-mucho más que tu Albus, mucho más que tu, conozco a Draco Malfoy antes de que tu o tus hermanos estuvieran en mis planes-

-No, No sabes nada de él, es una persona misteriosa, buena, tiene criaturas allí cuidándolas… lo que no hace el ministerio, lo que deberías hacer tu, Tu le echaste del mundo mágico... Pero me gusta padre, te guste o no Draco Malfoy me gusta y será mío- _como yo soy de él,_ pensó en ultimo.

-Draco Malfoy se largara muy pronto con su circo- acerco a su hijo con fuerza a su cuerpo y le agarro el rostro con algo de dureza- y tú te olvidaras de él y eso si tiene suerte, porque si descubro que tiene algo que ver con la desaparición del matrimonio Longbottom, de tu tío y su esposa y los demás incidentes que han habido desde que su circo llego... lo meteré en Azkaban-le juro con voz firme-fue lo que debí hacer hace años en lugar de simplemente echarlo de Londres, esta vez recibirá el maldito beso del dementor y si no quieres que te obligue a verlo en primera fila, te olvidaras de él y no lo volverás a ver, Albus Severus- le soltó empujándolo contra la cama, haciéndolo caer de forma aparatosa a esta, sorprendiendo a Albus, su pare jamás había sido violento de ninguna forma.. y ahora se estaba portando como un animal.

Harry salió de la habitación de su hijo lanzando el cigarrillo al suelo y apagándolo con su zapato- Draco- dijo seriamente Harry viendo el portentoso amanecer, se acerco al perchero y coloco sobre su cuerpo, la túnica ministerial, era hora de darle una pequeña visita a su escurridizo ex amante.

**III**

Estaba el rubio jugando con un Thestral, acariciando sus crines con las manos enguantadas, cuando sintió aquella presencia, poderosa , arrogante, sus pasos eran firmes y fuertes, como cuando los animales marcan el territorio - Ministro... hace mucho le estaba esperando- dijo el rubio sin voltear a mirar al ministro que estaba allí, en el mismo espacio de Draco, respirando el mismo aire que su ex amante.

-¿Que buscas aquí en Londres Draco?-le pregunto Harry serio con las manos a su espalda, la larga capa de mago negra y sobria como las que solía utilizar Severus Snape, le llegaba hasta los pies, el cabello algo húmedo por la llovizna que aun caía en Londres Mágico, haciendo de este día, un día gris -¿por qué volviste? ¿Por qué no aprovechaste la oportunidad que te di y te quedaste haciendo tu vida lejos de Londres?

-¿Oportunidad, señor Ministro?- se giro a verle con aquellos ojos platas brillando profundamente - Oportunidad, claro, lejos de lo conocido, lejos de mi vida, de mi magia, de mis derechos como mago, lejos de todo, oh si gracias por la oportunidad- dijo con abundante sarcasmo.

-Querían enviarte a Azkaban, ¡claro! eso los que no te odiaban tanto, los demás querían condenarte al beso del dementor-le recordó-te desterré en lugar de dejar que te pudrieras en la cárcel como ellos querían, tuviste la oportunidad de hacer una nueva vida – viendo con evidente asco mirando al circo - así fuera con tus fenómenos lejos de aquí. ¿Por qué volver luego del destierro?- recordando bien la pelea que había tenido con Ginny cuando uso sus contactos y su nombre como el niño que vivió para enviarlo al destierro en vez de al beso del dementor como ella y tantos otros querían .-ya no importa sea lo que sea, lárgate de aquí antes de que sea tarde para ti Draco, pero sobre todo... aléjate de Albus-

Mas el rubio solo sonrió extrañamente, una sonrisa que jamás estuvo en Draco y se acerco a Harry con los pasos cadenciosos a diferencia de los de Potter - Favor… me hiciste un favor, Potter-se levanto en puntas susurrando en su oído - nunca me hiciste un favor querido, estoy aquí y no me iré y menos dejare a Albus... querido mío-

-No es tarde para que los dementores te den el beso-le advirtió agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo, donde estaba la marca oscura -solo vete de aquí Draco deja de remover el pasado y de meterte con el presente, vete y se feliz lejos de mi hijo. Después de todo... Albus no es parte de... "eso"-le dijo buscando alguna forma de referirse a su relación pasada- aunque con la fuerza que le tomaba el brazo seguramente deseaba partírselo.

-te crees mucho Harry- dijo sacando una pequeña daga colocándola bajo la costilla de Harry a un costado, para qué le quitara presión a su brazo, mirándolo fijamente, Harry y Draco eran similares de estatura, ya de por si ministro de magia media 1.85 de altura - no es por ti, no te creas el centro de mi universo, Albus es muy diferente a ti, gracias a Salazar muy diferente a ti-

-¿qué piensas hacer con ese juguete Draco? ¿apuñalarme? ¡Adelante! No sería la primera cicatriz que tengo de ti y tus juguetes- le reto sin siquiera parpadear mirándolo directamente con sus ojos verdes carentes de emociones algunas- Albus es muy diferente a mí, en tienes razón... no te permitiré destruirlo como hiciste conmigo, enloquecerlo como hiciste conmigo, hasta el punto de envenenar su sangre y sus sentidos -le juro rodeando con sus dedos el cuello de Draco acariciando la suave piel antes de soltarlo, aunque se veía a leguas la intención de tomar el cuello expuesto y retorcerlo -solo toma tu oportunidad y vete -le advirtió acercándose más a él sintiendo como el cuchillo ingresaba unos centímetros bajo su túnica y su camisa, la piel quedo expuesta haciendo una pequeña herida, aunque no le dolió mientras se inclinaba y le susurraba al oído- Se lo que le hiciste a Neville y a ese pequeño sucio mortifago que tenia por esposo, incluso apuesto que lo de Dolores fue obra tuya... y sobre Bill ¿a que también tuviste que ver?- le susurro con la voz escalofriantemente helada -vete antes de que tenga pruebas Draco y esta vez si lo pierdas todo... la otra vez al menos te deje tu vida para que empezaras -le recordó separándose de él sin siquiera parpadear por la sangre que ahora manchaba su camisa.

Draco le miro fríamente, pero esa sonrisa burlona, carente de humanidad, de brillo, incluso de la clase y la alcurnia que le correspondía a Draco como una marca personal, era extraño - Pruébalo... Prueba que desaparecí a los Longbotton, y a Tu Weasley Mayor, Que mutile a Dolores, pruébalo mi querido Harry, mi querido Ministro, Pruébalo antes de que mate a alguien mas, porque puedo seguir desapareciendo personas, ¡claro esta! si soy yo el que los hace perder en este inmenso mundo cruel-

-Como quieras Draco - se encogió de hombros- solo te avise... por los viejos tiempos- era extraño pero mientras por años el recuerdo de Draco inquieto su corazón y no le permitió ser feliz del todo con Ginny, atormentándole como un fantasma... este Draco frente a el... no hacía sentir nada de lo que recordaba a su corazón, le hacía sentir solo frío y una añoranza extraña, aunque el rostro de Draco estuviera allí, aunque Draco sin envejecer estuviera a menos de un metro de distancia de sus manos, se daba cuenta al tenerlo ahora al frente que durante años sobreestimo el recuerdo del dragón, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió del circo, ondeando su capa como el fallecido Severus Snape.

Draco quito su sonrisa burlona a una mirada enloquecida cuando vio salir a Harry y de las sombras salió su cuervo personal que había escuchado todo - ¿él es el siguiente?

-No, aun no...- dijo riendo – _Harry Potter es el ultimo...- _ miro a su cuervo y las criaturas chillaron y graznaron – Hoy daremos una bella función y quiero que te encargues de todo, hoy tengo que visitar a un par de viejos amigos- alejándose del circo ante la mirada atenta de su cuervo.

**III**

Una hermosa figura caminaba de lado a lado de aquel hermoso ventanal, sus cabellos largos negros se confundían con su preciosa tunica oscura – debemos irnos-

-No crees que es él ¿verdad?- el hombre de ébano miro a su esposa- No puede ser él, Pansy- le miro.

-tenemos culpas Blaise, muchísimas, le cerramos la puerta en la cara, le abandonamos… ¡por Salazar! Se lo dimos a Harry Potter en bandeja de plata, lo dejamos a merced del mundo mágico…LO TRAICIONAMOS- las manos de la dama temblaban cual papel – Theo… Theo desapareció con Longbotton.. Theo, no esta, ¡y aunque allá una revolución buscando a Longbotton nadie habla de nuestro Theo!-

-BASTA – le grito a su esposa – Basta Pansy, Draco no seria capaz… me niego siquiera a pensar que nuestro amigo le haya hecho algo a Theodore- realmente los demás poco le importaban- además, porque William Weasley y se veela esposa, es justificado hasta como apareció Umbridge, pero Weasley, al menos hubiera sido la comadreja, pero el mayor de los Weasley no tiene ningún sentido- se acerco a la vitrinita que tenia con la bebida y sirvió un whiskey de fuego – además, Pansy todos estos años hemos pagado la cobardía, no tenemos hijos, ni descendencia alguna, es lo que los que los muggles llaman Karma- apresuro a beberse el liquido que raspo su garganta-

Pansy cayo sin ninguna gracia al sillón y se cubrió el rostro que tenia algunas arrugas producto de la edad y porque no, de la culpa.

Blaise camino hasta ella y se arrodillo agarrando con suavidad las manos de su esposa – Pasifae, eran tiempos difíciles, era… una guerra y éramos unos niños mandados a una misión suicida, nadie parece entender que temías morir a manos de ese sádico, miedo a despertar siendo devorado por un lobo, violado por los carroñeros, Pansy tu sobreviviste a los horrores como yo, como Theo, como Draco, sobrevivimos por vendernos de espías… y luego por-

-para preservar nuestras cuerpos Blaise, lo vendimos a él con nuestras almas… por – miro todo a su alrededor- por "esto" le dejamos a su suerte, a alguien que era mas importante que un hermano-

-Yo- suspiro Blaise – Lo volvería a hacer Pansy, la comadreja estupida me amenazo con darte a los presos de Azkaban, no hubiera soportado verte sufrir, no podía, aun cuando con mi traición mi alma se pudrió, volvería a hacerlo, como lo hizo Theo- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos oscuros de Blaise – éramos unos niños, solo queríamos vivir ¿ese es nuestro pecado? ¿Vivir? Porque debíamos ser… trofeos de guerra, porque simplemente no… nos dejaban vivir, porque solo sus bajas fueron dolorosas y las nuestras necesarias, Pansy, perdimos, padres, hermanos, madres, amigos, perdimos, no solo William Weasley perdió la humanidad el día que lo marco Greyback, pero solo él aparece en los libros de historia, se habla de las hazañas del trío dorado, e ignoran, que gracias al profesor Snape, gracias a la señora Narcissa, a Draco, a ti, a mi, espías de la orden, pudieron derrocar al monstruo-

-Somos los malos de las historias- susurro Pansy, cuando la luz se fue y ella y su marido sacaron sus varitas bien en alto, a pesar de que era media mañana, toda la mansión quedo a oscuras como siendo devorada por las sombras.

Se escucho un ruido seco, al caer al caer algo y el movimiento de algo en contra de ellos, al bajar la mirada, vieron la cabeza de sus dos elfos allí, cercenada de sus cuerpos.

El grito de Pasifae resonó por toda la casa, mientras veían como aparecía la figura de Draco Malfoy, apenas caminando haciendo resonar los zapatos con tacón bajo por el brillante suelo de la familia Zabini.

-Draco- susurran los esposos, se conocen demasiado, y a diferencia de Longbotton, Blaise no piensa darle la oportunidad de matarlos allí, ve la mirada enloquecida bajo esa fachada elegante, agarra a su esposa y corre por los pasillos de la mansión.

-¡Bombarda!- grita el moreno con fuerza extrema, derribando una parte de las escaleras, allí no habían muchas palabras solo huir, era su casa maldita sea, ¿como había llegado Draco allí, sin que las barreras saltaran?- ¡Corre Pansy!. Le ordeno corriendo.

La de cabellos negros corrió. Siempre mirando hacia atrás para estar segura que detrás iba Blaise, cuando tropieza, una mole, abrió los ojos- Gregory- dice viendo aquella mole calcinada, pero podría reconocer a su amigo en cualquier parte, sobre todo por el medallón en su cuello, regalo de Blaise, Draco y ella misma en el décimo cumpleaños de Crabbe.

Sus ojos están horrorizados cuando mira hacia arriba, como parte de una tétrica pesadilla, habían cuerpos contorsionados, rostros que aunque desfigurados, Pasifae y Blaise conocían perfectamente o al menos sabían que eran rostros, de aquellas personas torturadas por los carroñeros, por mortifagos, por aurores, pero otros rostros eran cóncavos y vacíos, no los reconocían.

El matrimonio estaba petrificado y vieron como subía Draco con una sonrisa tétrica en sus labios, pero despacio, sin las prisas, siendo un animal de caza en estos momentos - mande varias invitaciones y todas fueron.. de alguna forma, rechazadas, y ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué?-

-Draco- Blaise puso detrás de su cuerpo, aun horrorizado y con nauseas evidentes – Nosotros no….-

Draco solo sonrío empezando a tararear la canción del circo, aquella leudante canción, mientras aquella cosa que Pansy decía que era Gregory se abalanzaba sobre la pareja, con una fuerza animal, empujando a Blaise por las escaleras con fuerzas, haciéndolo rodar y quebrarse el brazo con los pedazos del mármol ocasionados por la bombarda, mientras se descolgaban los contorsionistas, mostrando sus sonrisas cosidas y sus manos con cuchillos afilados.

-NO, BLAISE! DETENTE DRACO DETENTE!- le grito la mujer siendo agarrada por los cabellos por la mole y lanzada hacia atrás y con horror mas que visible `pudo ver en la espalda de Crabbe, miles de orificios, en la carne quemada, orificios con las formas de las llaves antiguas, como si él fuese la cerradura de dichas llaves, sobre todo las de la columna, que dejaba ver el hueso putrefacto a la vista – DRACO DRACO DETENTE! DRAGON!- le miro que seguía silbando con las manos en los bolsillos, en una actitud y una pose, lejana a la aristocracia de su amigo – Tu no eres Draco.- susurro cuando vio como uno de los cuchillos cercenaba la cabeza de su esposo y como la mole "Goyle" agarraba una inmensa roca de mármol de lo que quedaba de escaleras y la miraba – Gregory… Draco… mi amor- susurro refiriéndose a Blaise y cerrando los ojos esperando lo inminente, la inmensa roca cayo contra su cabeza, haciendo un desagradable sonido.

El rubio sonrío – Tan tan- finalizo la música, viendo a sus contorsionistas- debemos irnos rápido.. no queremos que nos vean cerca.. Vamos Goyle- le ordeno a aquel monstruo que solo gruño siguiendo a su amo, para poder encerrarse en los oscuros carromatos.

La traición también se paga…- Solo quedan tres- salían auspiciados por los callejones oscuros de la ciudad, aunque el sol plagara cada lugar, y en aquella mansión quedaban los rastros, de los últimos Slytherin de aquella generación del horror.

**IV**

Cuando Harry regreso a su casa bastante entrada la noche, luego de sus largas divagaciones todo el día respecto a Draco, se encontró con una Ginny pegada a la botella, por ella había dejado a Draco y al parecer tampoco había sido una buena decisión, tomada por las ganas de una familia, unos hijos y una estabilidad, cosas que obviamente el rubio no podría ofrecerle.

-¿Donde estabas?- pregunto Ginebra conciente de que seguramente su esposo estaba con alguno de sus amantes clandestinos, que brotaban de la tierra como los propios males; Hombres, mujeres, todo era susceptible de la cama de Harry y eso ella lo sabia, lo cual la hacia mas infeliz, de lo que seguramente ya era.

-trabajando-le dijo Harry simplemente - iré a darme un baño- le informo aburrido a la pelirroja.

-Trabajando o ¿buscando Putas?- se levanto, tambaleándose de un lado al otro- o buscando una en particular... ¡oh! si Malfoy, hasta que sucumbiste a la tentación de ir por el verdad...!de irte a revolcar con esa Puta barata!- su voz era borrascosa.

-no me he acostado con Draco Malfoy, Ginny-le dijo en tono hastiado.

-No ahora… sino antes - se acerco oliendo a una mezcla entre Whiskey y Vodka- Jamás has podido cambiarlo en la cama… por eso tienes amantes clandestinos...-se tropezó con su propio pie- no has podido olvidarle. ¡Patético! cuando se nota que ya no esta bajo el influjo de tus ojos... ya al parecer se olvido de ti y del patetismo del héroe perfecto-

-como digas Ginny, mejor regresa a tus botellas, a tu alcohol, que es lo único que sabes hacer bien, por que como mujer y como madre das lastima y realmente no das la talla- le aseguro subiendo las escaleras tranquilamente tenia que lavarse la herida del cuchillo.

-¡ERES PATETICO HARRY POTTER! ¡PATETICO!- le grito desde el borde de la escalera.

-igual que tu Ginny somos una pareja perfecta-le dijo en tono irónico, tomando entre su mano izquierda el pomo de la puerta – Hacemos la pareja perfecta Ginebra- entrando y cerrando la puerta de la habitación para luego metiéndose al baño, necesitaba un baño con urgencia.

Ginebra rompió la botella de su mano contra el suelo y subió a tropezones, estaba tan ebria que quería dar pelea, sacar aquella frustración de tantos años de olvido, abrió la puerta de su esposo y al verle se burlo – eres tan poca cosa tan poco hombre Harry- se burlo –No eres nada de lo que venden los periódicos, solo un héroe de papel-

-y tu eres media mujer ni siquiera eres capas de llamar mi atención Ginny por eso tengo amantes-le recordó desnudándose sin alzar el tono para no molestar a sus hijos y metiéndose a la bañera.

Ginny soltó una carcajada ebria y se acerco a su esposo - no eres nada Harry solo un patético niño huérfano que buscaba tener algo dentro de MI familia- le echo en cara la pelirroja y luego se cayo en el suelo - que casualidad, el hijo de Malfoy también debió crecer pensando en que era huérfano, si es que sobrevivió-

-cállate jodida borracha – a Harry ya se le había acabado la caballerosidad que tenia por respeto a la mujer, así fuera minino, que trajo a sus hijos al mundo- si Malfoy rehizo su vida y tuvo un hijo no es mi problema, incluso si tuvo diez hijos, me importa una mierda-

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada cruel y fría, borracha también, combinación peligrosa, para su propia integridad - Su hijo debe tener la misma edad de James, incluso unos meses mayor - se río - no le he visto, a lo mejor esta muerto, porque seguramente hubiera heredado tus asquerosos ojos-

Tardo un poco en conectar los hilos de pensamiento de su esposa -¿mis ojos?-se levanto de la tina agarrando a Ginny del cuello y haciéndola caer de nuevo, pero esta vez de rodillas por su brusquedad empapándola con el agua -¿de que hablas puta borracha?

A pesar de que la estaba estrangulando le importo bien poco, tal vez podía vengarse del que decía ser su esposo de mentiras - ¿No sabias?- dijo con burla salio preñado del mundo mágico... claro que hasta donde recuerdo posiblemente lo perdió, quien sabe, tú y los aurores se divirtieron agarrandolo a Cruciatus y luego viéndolo vagar aguantado hambre, pidiendo de casa en casa, por su bastardito y sus padres-

Harry no lo pensó y le dio una bofetada que le saco sangre de la nariz y la boca -lo mismo debí hacer contigo -la escupió.

-¡pero no lo hiciste bestia!- se limpio el rostro- seguramente debe odiarte si le sacaste el engendro-

-seguramente, como yo te odio a ti, solo eres una puta que se creyó mas que la hermana de mi mejor amigo, que se preño para atraparme, porque no te creas mas Ginny solo fuiste un revolcón sin sentido-jalo con fuerza sus cabellos rojos antes de empujarla contra el lavado y hacerla golpearse con este la frente, haciendo un profundo golpe -lárgate antes de que me canses Ginny-le advirtió y en verdad me enoje, no me has visto enojado, Ginebra-

-Igual que Malfoy, solo que yo abrí la boca antes- dijo saliendo de allí a gatas... a pesar de los golpes estaba contenta, liberada. Sabía como era el corazón de Harry, en el fondo a pesar de su rabia, su clasismo actual, por ende también sabía, que le había lastimado.

**V**

Miles de libros apilados de un lado a otro, permisos, autorizaciones, maldiciones, pergaminos volaban a cada lado de su cabeza.

Estaba enfrascada hacia bastantes días en el misterio que a su vista era Malfoy. Nada encajaba en él y todo a la vez, era una fachada perfecta.

Hasta que llego a sus manos un amarillento papel de un hospital Muggle:

"**Paciente: **Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Black

**Edad:** 6 años

**Padre:** Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Madre:** Desconocida

**Informe Preliminar: **

Se encuentran la ausencia de empatía y remordimiento por sus acciones, también posee una visión de la autoestima distorsionada, una constante búsqueda de nuevas sensaciones incluso llegando a la automutilación, la deshumanización de la víctima en este caso compañeros o animales o la falta de preocupación a las consecuencias.

El egocentrismo, la megalomanía, la falta de responsabilidad, la extroversión, el exceso de hedonismo, altos niveles de impulsividad, o la motivación por experimentar sensaciones de control y poder

Es un caso particular debido a la escasa edad del paciente, padre cabeza de hogar, debido a la desaparición de la madre, abandono posiblemente.

Posee un ambiente controlado, vive con los abuelos y el padre posee dos empleos, posiblemente trate de llamar la atención, se recomienda el uso de antipsicóticos, proporcionados por el estado y una revisión mensual del estado del paciente.

Si continua con los síntomas, se recomienda internarse"

-Scorpius Malfoy- susurro Hermione, leyendo una y otra vez lo que decía el medico en esas líneas, realmente ese pequeño papel amarillento, era la única prueba de la existencia – ¿esta con vida?- susurro muy bajo. Ahora enfrascada en buscar en los periódicos Muggles.

Tomo su capa, y fue hasta la unidad de trasporte de trasladores, y viajo hasta Londres Muggle, realmente Malfoy no se había ido demasiado lejos, luego con permiso ministerial tuvo acceso los periódicos de la ciudad.

Necesitaba entender, estaba a un paso de comprender los misterios del circo y los misterios que envolvían a Malfoy, mas allá de la adquisición de criaturas para ese circo oscuro, al cual todos deseaban asistir todas las malditas noches.

Entro a la biblioteca Principal de Londres, Los ojos castaños de la mujer, miraban con ansiedad cada página, mas de tres horas revisando todos los periódicos de hacia bastantes años, hasta que vio un titular que le impacto.

Tuvo que sentarse, mirando el periódico una y otra vez, quedo sin voz- ¿Quién diablos es el dueño del circo?- dijo con un poco mas que taticardia, Hermione, pálida como un papel.

En sus manos, el periódico rezaba con el siguiente titulo.

"**LAMENTABLE INCENDIO EN LONDRES**

En una de los distritos más pobres de Londres, Bexley, una de las casas de invasión se consumió en las llamas, debido a una fuga de gas, según versiones de los bomberos. Murieron tres adultos, y sobrevivió un pequeño niño de ocho años.

El pequeño niño, Scorpius Malfoy, tiene quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en su cuerpo, casi el 70 por ciento de su cuerpo tiene quemaduras y una herida punzante le atraviesa el rostro, debido a que en su huida, se tropezó con el mesón de la cocina.

Lamentamos la perdida de Draco Malfoy, el padre, y los abuelos paternos del niño, Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy.

El infante será llevado al orfanato de Saint Louis de Padagua, después de que salga de la sala de quemados del Hospital central….."

**VI **

Harry se seco y se vistió con bastante rapidez, lo que Ginny le había dicho daba vueltas una y otra ves en su cabeza. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Que había echo Malfoy con su hijo? ¿Como sobrevivieron padre e hijo a la miseria absoluta? ¿Por qué no lo había visto ni una sola vez?

Al final no pudo más con la duda y fue a encararlo.

En el circo Draco estaba muy cerca de Percy hablando casi entre labios, rozándose mientras hablaban, la mano del rubio estaba en la cintura del pelirrojo y este susurraba cerca de sus labios con una mano arreglando el sesgo del vestido de rayas azules y negras.

Ese día lo tendrían libres sus criaturas, debido a que pronto muy pronto el circo estaría por cerrar en el mundo mágico, Percy miro de reojo y susurro contra sus labios ajenos y delgados de Draco "el ministro" el de ojos platinados solo sonrío y alzo un poco la cabeza sin quitar la posición comprometedora en la que estaba -pensé que no le vería más por acá Ministro Potter-

-lárgate Weasley- le ordeno al pelirrojo domador de bucles, mirando fijamente a Draco -tu y yo tenemos que hablar- su voz era peligrosamente baja.

-¿hablar?... ¿no va a echarme como hace menos de un par de horas?- se burlo el rubio.

-Malfoy ahora, no sea que haga que investigue este asqueroso lugar y mande a todos tus amiguitos a prisión sin siquiera un juicio justo -le ordeno y amenazo el ministro sin estar para sus vueltas esperando a que Percy se retirara de inmediato.

Percy sonrío y movió su látigo caminando hasta los sibaritos danzantes y dejo a su señor hablar con Potter, claro que lo que Harry no sabia era que los ojos del circo estaban encima de él, como animales al acecho

- ¿que deseas Potter?- dijo conduciéndolo Draco a su carromato, dándole la entrada a este.

-¿es cierto? ¿Estabas encinta cuando te largaste de aquí?- le exigió saber sin rodeos- y mas importante ¿era mío?

El rubio tenia una sonrisa prepotente, se sentó colocando ambas manos a un lado de una hermosa silla, cruzando las piernas, que le recordó tanto a Harry al chiquillo de la cámara de los secretos, pagado de si mismo y del dinero de sus padres - Si y Si a ambas preguntas- respondió sin quitar aquella sonrisa

-¿te atreviste a lárgate con mi hijo sin decirme nada Malfoy? ¡Con mi hijo mayor!- conteniéndose de agarrarle y apretar su blanco y frágil cuello, hasta sentir los huesos cediendo en sus dedos -¿donde esta mi hijo? ¿Que hiciste con él?- exigió saber.

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron mercurio Liquido y se levanto encarándolo - ¿Me atreví? cuantas veces crees que trate de decirte después de la guerra, después de todo y trate de hablarte ¿sabes que paso la ultima vez que lo intente? tu y tus amiguitos, Longbotton y Weasley me agarraron a Cruciatus, en plena calle ante las palabras de jubilo de los demás bastardos que se reían por ver caer a un Malfoy arrodillado a los pies de dos traidores de sangre y un mestizo-

-solo tenias que decir que estabas esperando un hijo mío y ya-le dijo Harry inflexiblemente-¿que hiciste con el Malfoy?

-Trate Potter, pero luego de eso la traición de mis amigos y mi destierro - acomodo un mechón rubio detrás del oído - Nació enfermo...- le miro eclepticamente - supongo que afecto todo lo que me paso el mundo mágico-

-¿murió?-le pregunto directamente, frunciendo el seño.

-De cierta forma... - le miro - de cierta forma si murió Potter- la voz de Draco tomo otro cariz.

-¿de cierta forma? habla claro-le ordeno subiendo la voz entrecerrando los ojos de una forma que hacia antes a Draco estremecer, le era extraño ver que ahora le mantenía la mirada.

-de cierta forma- tomo su bastón - nació enfermo, con un potencial mágico inestable- le acaricio el rostro despacio con cuidado con la punta del bastón, y sintió el escalofríos que había logrado en Harry - hacia magia sin varita, incendiaba las cosas, cortinas, juguetes, destruía los jarrones y los vidrios de las casas, en el colegio lo tildaban de loco, de esquizofrénico, siempre hablaba solo- se retiro dejando el bastón en su lugar – No era comprendido-

-¡ve directo al grano!-le ordeno, con de agitarlo

-enloqueció Harry- le miro a Harry - esta internado en su propio Azkaban, en un sanatorio Muggle publico, No tuve opciones, ninguna, no podía sostenerle, no podía regresar, no podía darle lo que debía y lo quería darle-

-¡esto es tu culpa!-no pudo detenerse de darle una bofetada con fuerza y tomarlo del cabello rubio con fuerza, sus ojos le vieron con un brillo verde demente, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su mejilla-si solo me hubieses obedecido, si te hubieses quedado quieto en la torre en la que te encerré, aun estaríamos juntos- susurro en su oído - lo hubiésemos tenido todo Draco, todo inclusive a nuestro hijo, hubiésemos sido felices, pero tu y tus estupidos deseos de alejarte de mi ¡TE LO DIJE DRACO!- le agarro mas fuerte el hermoso cabello rubio, escuchando un gemido adolorido por tan poderoso agarre -Te lo dije, que el mundo era cruel y apestaba, yo sabia de eso, yo sufrí los maltratos continuos en mi vida, te lo advertí ¿Te gusto? ¿Te gusto conocer ese mundo que tanto querías? eso era lo que te merecías ser arrojado a el solo para que aprendieras, solo tenias que obedecer Draco, solo eso y el mundo seria tuyo - suavizando de nuevo su voz, mirándolo con demente ternura y amor -Draco te trataba bien, solo te golpeaba cuando tratabas de escapar y eso me dolía mas a mi que a ti y ¿tu torre? tenias lo mas caro lo mas hermoso justo como tú, te vestía y te adornaba con oro y joyas, prendas hermosas a tu medida, solo tenias que quedarte ahí, tranquilo solo para mi y para mis ojos – soltó despacio el agarre del cabello ahora acariciándolo - nadie mas tenia o debía verte-susurro abrasándolo contra su pecho, en una historia que nadie mas conocía, solo Harry y Draco -yo te amaba y tu me traicionases saliendo de la torre, Draco por eso tuve que castigarte, pero si me hubieses dicho que estabas encinta, te hubiese perdonado te hubiese regresado a tu torre en la memorable casa Black, donde tu hubieras sido su amo y señor-le aseguro.-Tu querías conocer el mundo, por eso te deje ver lo que era el mundo sin dinero, sin nada para que conocieras lo cruel que puede ser, solo tenias que volver arrastrándote a mi, Draco, solo tenias que rogarme volver a tu torre y yo te hubiese cubierto de dinero y todo lo que en este mundo había- le beso despacio los labios, hablaba rápido y sin pausa, sin dejar al otro responder- ¿Ginny? ella no importaba, ella era de cara al publico, ella jamás tuvo tu belleza, tu pureza de sangre -susurro tomando su mano entre sus dedos con una mano mientra la otra le sostenía el rostro contra su pecho, como eternos enamorados -¿recuerdas cuando te rompí el dedo pulgar de esta mano?-le pregunto con un toque nostálgico-fue la primera vez que trataste de escapar de la torre, lo rompí para que así no pudieras usar tu varita y huir, pero aun así te las ingeniaste para escapar de nuevo - suspiro con abatimiento - cuando debí quebrar tus piernas, aun así de nuevo buscabas líneas de escape Draco -beso sus cabello despacio, oliendo – debí quebrarte los tobillos e inutilizar para siempre tu huida destruyendo los tendones, hubieses seguido siendo mi amado de oro, mi dragón de cabellos de oro-

Pero después de aquellas palabras de "amor sincero", Draco recibió otra bofetada con dureza, tanto que hizo que su rostro se contrajera contra el sillón del carromato al caer, procesando aquella información que llegaba como una tonelada de ladrillos, o como el mismo beso del dementor, información que jamás tuvo a su alcance antes y realmente dudaba que alguien mas la tuviera o el señor ministro seria paciente permanente de San Mungo o de Azkaban

Su cabello fue jaloneado con demasiada fuerza y a pesar de la dureza de las palabras o de las acciones, gimió, mas al sentir como le tocaba su dedo, con suavidad pero firmemente como si quisiera rompérselo de nuevo -Debiste atarme Harry, debiste quebrarme los tobillos ó lanzarme un imperius-

-si debí hacerlo, tarde me di cuenta de mi error. No volviste Draco, no volviste arrastrándote como yo quería. Ni siquiera cuando tuviste a mi hijo ¿que no te complacía Draco? el mundo en tu torre era perfecto, tenias a Dobby y a Kreacher a tu completo servicio, la comida que quisieras, tus ropas tejidas en oro, tus adornos de oro, los libros que querías, incluso ese estupido laboratorio de pociones que te hice para que jugaras, tus padres en la cima del mundo. Hubiese sido perfecto para nuestro hijo, yo hubiese hecho que fuera como tu y hubiese crecido en la torre contigo. ¿Por que querer conocer el mundo? nunca lo entendí Draco. Te lo dije era cruel y mesquino, te dije que te protegía de ese mundo que parecía una garra y que desea devorarte, pero aun así escapaste de la torre- repetía con obsesión mal sana- y lo echaste todo a perder, ellos querían darte el beso, yo te expulse para que vieras ese mundo, pensé que te doblegaría, que te espantaría, siempre fuiste tan consentido y fino, tan acostumbrado a tenerlo todo que pensé que unas semanas en la pobreza y en la tortura del hambre harían que volvieras arrastrándote rogando por regresar a tu torre, pero no lo hiciste -gruño sin entenderlo-me asegure incluso de que no consiguieras un trabajo decente, ni la maldita ayuda de tus amigos, que tuvieses de lastre viviente a tus padres, hasta que un día simplemente desapareciste, no regresaste, debí atarte, maldigo a quien te haya amparado, se que un poco de presión mas y hubieras regresado rogando por la vida de lujos que tanto amabas mi dragón, hubieras regresado por mi perdón -le susurro con demencia.

Los ojos de Draco empezaban a dilatarse y debió empujarlo con fuerza para concentrarse en no cambiarlos a verdes, aun así la respiración estaba agitada, entre excitada y malhumorada - el mundo es cruel Harry, debías saberlo, lo iba a averiguar con o sin tu ayuda... ¿me ampararon? me ampare bajo el abrigo de la oscuridad un cuervo con el cual pacte eternamente- le dijo regresando a sus ojos plata para poderle ver a los ojos- me ampare bajo la seguridad de la insanidad Harry- alzo su cabeza y se quito uno de los largos guantes - Mira lo que hizo la libertad, ¡MIRA LO QUE HIZO TU LOCURA! ¡LA DE SCORPIUS! - le mostró la mano con quemaduras profundas.

-Aun puedo encerrarte -dijo de pronto como si se le acabara de ocurrir, ignorando su exabrupto que tuvo su hermoso dragón y tomo la mano quemada que le extendía -las arreglaremos, tengo las reliquias de la muerte puedo hacerlo – sonrío enigmáticamente- jamás me deshice de ellas, como le hice creer a todo el mundo, seria un idiota si lo hubiera hecho- le beso cada dedo con suavidad- puedo volverte a encerrar y esta ves romper tus bonitas piernas, con tus tobillos -dijo mirando las piernas de "Draco" -así no podrías huir, haremos aparecer un cadáver calcinado, diremos que fue alguien buscando venganza, mucha gente te odia, es factible. Incluso tienes que decirme donde esta Scorpius y lo recuperare para ti y si esta muy loco, siempre podemos darle el beso del dementor y será como una muñeca tamaño humano para ti, podrás cuidarle sin miedo a que te haga daño, ¿Scorpius se llama?-le pregunto con una sonrisa demente como si se le acabara de ocurrir la mejor idea del mundo, ignorando la mirada furiosa sobre él –¡Oh! Draco volverás a mi y todo será perfecto otra vez, este mundo no tiene nada para ti ya lo viste -le sonrío-solo yo puedo amarte Draco, tu naciste para mi. No tienes que amarme solo tienes que amar todo lo que te doy Draco -le asevero con simpleza.-tu querías la libertad Draco eso fue lo que provoco que nuestro hijo se volviera loco, vez lo que hiciste- culpando al rubio de la insanidad de su hijo- ahora entiendes que la libertad no es buena – le tendió la mano- he mantenido la torre cuidada para ti, Dobby y Kreacher aun la cuidan esperando que vuelvas, ven Draco ven a las buenas -le pidió -no me hagas llevarte a las malas, no quiero castigarte-le dijo como si fuera Draco el que le obligara a castigarlo, a golpearlo, a cruciarlo para que le obedeciera.

El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás y alzo la varita contra el pecho de Potter - Jamás iré a la torre Harry - le miro- nuestros caminos se separaron hace tanto, hace demasiado, tiene demasiados laberintos para encontrarlos de nuevo- le miro aunque con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, se acerco lamiéndole los labios y agarrando su cabello negro besándole profundamente con fuerza y salvajismo.

Harry lo sostuvo de la cintura cuando lo soltó, ambos casi iguales mirándose a los ojos, pero uno evidentemente mas joven que el otro, como una fotografía que jamás envejece -¿no vez que tu vida apesta sin mi Draco? ¡No eres nadie sin mi! no sabes manejar tu vida, aun puedo rescatarte Draco, darte un mundo feliz porque _si no eres mío Draco no serás nunca de nadie, _ven conmigo y seamos felices -le prometió-niégate... y te destruiré -

-¿me destruirás?- soltó una carcajada demente. - ¿a mi Harry? al único que has amado hasta la lujuria y la demencia… - le dijo lanzándole a la cama de su carromato, aquella cama que era testigo de su amor con Albus Severus - ¿a mi?- se sentó a arcadas sobre el - vas a destruirme por no regresar a una jaula de Oro y no por matar a tus amigos… que bueno eres Potter, muy bueno- su sarcasmo era evidente.

-puedes matarlos a todos incluso a Ginny, solo tienes que volver conmigo-le dijo- solo para mi y si, te destruiría si no vas a volver a ser mío, prefiero que no seas de nadie. ya te las ingeniaste una vez para desaparecer, no lo harás de nuevo-le aseguro acariciando su rostro con el rubio sentado sobre sus caderas-no lo volverás a hacerlo nunca mas, no te dejare volver a escapar de mi, tu eres mi trofeo de guerra-

-quedara difícil Harry, muy complicado- moviendo sus caderas contra las ajenas sin soltar ni un poco la varita, pasándola por la mejilla haciendo un corte mágico en esta, para luego lamer la sangre que caía en gotas.

-no es complicado, es fácil-le aseguro tomándolo del cabello y dándole la vuelta haciéndolo quedar ahora a el acostado en la cama y él sobre el rubio, como una lucha de poderes -piénsalo Draco es una idea perfecta, estarás rodeado de galeones y lujos, incluso tendrás de vuelta a Scorpius, es mas te hare otro bebe para verlo crecer esta vez- le prometió.

-Ahora, en este momento es complicado Harry...- dijo sintiendo el peso del mas grande sobre si, sus estilizadas piernas jugaban en las caderas de Potter moviéndolas, seduciéndolo.

-Dime por que y lo hare fácil- le exigió mordiendo su cuello marcándolo.

Draco gimió al mordisco sanguinario que le dio el ministro y enredo sus largas manos, una enguantada la otra quemada entre aquel cabello negro con algunas canas -me gusta tu hijo- le susurro.

-no puedes tener a Albus-le aseguro serio- ni a él, ni a nadie más, solo a mi Draco, solo a mi, entiéndelo solo yo puedo amarte y puedo darte todo Draco-

-Tu fuiste pasado Harry- beso su pecho - te ame demasiado, te buscaba entre las sombras eternas de mi habitación, te extrañe así mismo me torturaste hasta el cansancio, Albus…- su voz cambio – es diferente a ti, es la redención de mis pecados, una salida entre tanta telaraña y entre tanto abismo-

-y por eso mismo no puedes tenerle -sonrío divertido- estamos igual de arruinados, ambos perdimos tanto en la guerra, ambos conocemos la maldad de frente-

-Pero le quiero...- mirándole sintiendo como Harry empezaba a romper su ropa circense, con ferocidad.

-no le tendrás Draco, destruiré todo lo que quieras que no sea yo y lo que te ofrezco-le juro desnudándolo, mirándolo y haciendo un jadeo de sorpresa al ver aquel hermoso cuerpo -te llevare a la fuerza conmigo si no vas por las buenas-le juro.

-inténtalo Harry solo inténtalo.- sintiendo las manos ásperas de Harry sobre su cuerpo, el tacto era tan diferente a Albus, la entrega en si era diferente, con Albus deseaba darle todo, cuidarle de todo, amarle todo y Con Harry el deseo era de extirpación, deseaba quitarle todo. Se levanto en sus codos, luego se acerco a su cuello mordiéndoselo

-no lo intentare lo hare-le juro arrancándole la ropa con brusquedad y tanteando su cuerpo para bajarse la cremallera y sacar su miembro hinchado, babeante y ansioso, penetrándolo sin miramientos, como un demonio que venia a reclamar su pago ya antes ofrecido, escuchando los quejidos de dolor del rubio -siempre te gusto-sonrío Harry tomándolo de las caderas y moviéndolo sin darle tiempo- aunque lo negaras hasta las lagrimas.-

A diferencia de Draco, este "Draco" gozaba del dolor y gemía descontrolado, colocando una de sus piernas en el hombre de Harry y la otra pierna en su cadera -. ¡ahh! hazme sangrar... ¡recuérdame porque te odio!

-No me odias me amas solo te gusta creer que me odias- le dijo moviéndose fuerte realmente haciéndole sangrar recordándole que era suyo, sintiendo como la sangre bajaba de su recto a mojar su pene, debido a lo brusco de la penetración y sin ninguna lubricación.

Draco se aferro a sus brazos sintiendo como la sangre caía de su recto a las sabanas negras con rombos rojos, marcándola de esta forma.

-eres mío Dragón, aun recuerdo cuando tatúe mi nombre en tu nalga izquierda, llorisqueaste tanto- gimió en su oído - decías que no lo querías pero se que lo amabas, eres solo mío -gimió moviéndose como un poseído aunque por la posición no podía ver las nalgas de Draco, no importaba ya tendría tiempo para pasar su lengua por aquellas nalgas prietas marcadas a fuego.

Le beso con fuerza, trepando sus piernas a la cintura ajena y demente, escuchando las palabras de aquel desquiciado, tan desquiciado como él.

-Cuanto entusiasmo- gruño moviéndose con mas fuerza dentro del rubio, hacia muchos años que no sentía tanto placer, ni Ginny ni ninguno de sus amantes, había logrado hacerle sentir tanto placer.

-no querrías saber el porque de mi entusiasmo Potter- gimió arañándole la espalda dejándole marcas, como si fuera un felino, marcando a una presa o una serpiente inyectando veneno.

-me encanta, se que es por que me extrañaste -aseguro – extrañaste todo de mi Draco-aseguro, besándolo, mordiéndolo haciéndole sangrar los labios, los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban como dos gemas esmeraldas.

Sintió el cirquero, la sangre, no solo correr de su ano sino también de sus labios y luego de varias mordidas en su cuello y pecho, Harry era verdaderamente un animal.

-Dilo... di que te gusta... Di que quieres que te llene, Draco-le exigió

-me gusta ahh tu forma animal de ser Potter...-gimió excitado y a punto el rubio.

-a mi me gustas tu mi hermoso sol-le aseguro moviéndose dentro de él-pide que te llene-le ordeno, penetrándolo con fuerza, tomando impulso como si deseara partirlo.

No iba a abrir la boca Draco, pero sintió un par de bofetadas fuertes en sus mejillas que lo instaron a obedecer -Lléname...-

-así me gusta-sonrío besándolo con dulzura moviéndose con fuerza dentro de el masturbándolo alegre de que Draco fuera "obediente" quería sentir a su rubio ordeñar su miembro.

Draco gimió con fuerza también animal corriéndose en un pequeño grito pasional

Harry se sintió deliciosamente aprisionado por Draco y se corrió con fuerza dentro de él, viendo al rubio contorsionándose y gimió lascivamente para luego besar la clavícula del moreno, pero a diferencia que con Albus, al cual las noche los cobijo en el manto sagrado del sueño, saco a Potter de su interior y se levanto aplicando un hechizo de limpieza en su cuerpo – Largo Potter-

Harry se levanto y se acomodo la ropa. -no vas a volver, ¿verdad? no a las buenas-comento jugueteando con su varita.

-No... - le sonrío con la misma demencia acercándose y besándolo - No iré jamás a una jaula de oro, mi vida es mi circo y de mi dependen mis criaturas, mis monstruos... pero apostemos Harry, hagamos las cosas interesantes-

-¿cual es tu apuesta Dragón?-le pregunto

-si logras encontrar pruebas de mi... "juego" y por ende de las desapariciones, iré mansamente a la jaula, pero si por el contrario no encuentras nada… me dejaras ir.. con Albus, es un todo o nada-

-Un todo o nada-sonrío Mezquinamente extendiéndole su mano Draco, aunque nunca le dijo que le iba a dejar llevar a Albus precisamente vivo... si Draco no era suyo no seria de nadie y eso incluía a su hermoso hijo.

-Un todo o nada Harry- dijo sonriéndole- ahora si me disculpas- se coloco una bata en su cuerpo - tengo cosas que hacer...-

-un todo o nada Dragón pronto estarás de vuelta donde perteneces-aseguro

Solo alzo el mentón y abrió la puerta del carromato, donde recostado en esta estaba Antul, jugando con las plumas de su cabeza, mirando al Ministro de magia salir, acomodándose la tunica

Harry solo dio una ligera mirada al cuervo antes de seguir su propio camino.

Antul sonrío prepotentemente mirando al Ministro con aquellos ojos azules zafiro y se giro ante Draco robándole un beso

-pronto Dragón-le susurro Harry antes de salir de ahí mirando mal al cuervo tenia una borracha con la que volver

El rubio sonrío prepotentemente entrando de nuevo a su carromato-quiero abrir la cámara de Gringots de los Malfoy, las cosas pueden complicarse y necesitamos salir del mundo mágico, talvez un poco antes- dijo enojado Draco – maldita sangre mía, sucia e impertinente-

Antul solo pudo acariciar su cabello rubio – necesitamos entrar y no a las malas Draco, con los duendes no se puede, necesitamos alguien suficientemente inteligente y tramposo para incluso negociar con ellos- dijo con una ladina sonrisa el pelinegro y la puerta del carromato se abrió, dejando entrar a un joven muchacho, de ojos azules como zafiros, cabello castaño y ropa Muggle elegante- Y que mejor que Kaiba- 

Draco le sonrío – mi querido Seto- le saludo con un apretón de manos – ¿que Tal la vida de Dragón?- dijo lamiéndose los labios. 

-siempre y cuando tenga eternamente a mi lado a Joey, muy buena…- le dijo colocándose unas gafas oscuras, aquel hombre que hacia mas de diez años había vendido a todo el mundo, en una ciudad lejana en Japón llamada Domino City, solo por alejar a un chico estrambótico de su cachorro dorado- Recuperare esas cámaras para ti, Scorpius- llamándolo por su nombre y saliendo del carromato.

Scorpius alzo su mentón y sonrío, el circo se agito así que, dirigiéndose a la mitad de la arena circense, moviendo sus manos en unas pequeñas runas que había alrededor de la arena.

Sonó un mecanismo desde el fondo y el circo se estremeció, al sonido del mecanismo parecido al del interior de un reloj, el sonido hacia chillar a las criaturas – el corazón de Imaginaerum.- viendo como salía el corazón del circo, acercándose despacio, sus pasos hacían eco muerto y hasta el aire se había enrarecido.

El corazón, era una coraza de hierro en forma de persona, atado a cientos de cables, cada uno se unía a una extensión nerviosa de la persona que estaba dentro de la coraza, la espalda, las piernas, los brazos.

Le miro despacio y el glamour cayo por completo, la luz de la luna acaricio por completo en aquel joven, las manos completamente quemadas y el rostro con fuertes cicatrices – Padre- se acerco acariciando suavemente el corazón del circo, su propio padre y un chillido agudo se escucho.

Draco abrió los ojos ahora blancos gritando de dolor, saliendo un poco de la coraza, mostrando los cables unidos de forma antinatura a su cuerpo, agitando a Imaginaerum, sin que nadie pudiera escucharle.

Scorpius le miro –La locura es hereditaria- susurro besando sus manos deterioradas, sin importar el grito del mismo circo.-ahora lo entiendo –

"demencia... delirios horribles... la paranoia psicótica ... comportamiento violento psicópata ... estos son sólo algunos de los tormentos que azotan el alma de este pobre miserable.

Y aunque la ciencia moderna ha descubierto la manera de racionalizar y tratar ciertos trastornos mentales, todavía hay algunos casos extremos que desafían toda explicación ni cura. 

Trágicamente incurable, esta alma torturada pasa su existencia calamitosa plagada por una realidad de pesadilla que afortunadamente elude aquellos que se aferran a su cordura.

Porque la esencia del mal habita en las sombras más oscuras de la mente, y la puerta de entrada a la revelación se encuentra más allá del umbral de la locura."

Continuara…

Bueno chicas y chicos queda poco para el final, dos capítulos mas y esta pesadilla da por finalizar, agradecimientos y en esta semana contesto Rwr, promesa:

A Rukia de Malfoy, Miriel26, Canis Mayor Black, Jeremy Potter Malfoy, Mi Mel hermosa que me ayudo bastante a darle forma a este Harry xd, mi socia hermosa! Kaede, espero que te halla gustado, Ad Nerv, Gracias ^^, Kazuki muchas gracias (Nobu_Crawford) Dragiola mi bella Dragiola, estoy haceindo el de lost te lo juro, lo voya actualizar por ti ^^ y hacerle algunos retoques jejej esperame un poquito, Maripa, Fuusuke, Valiere Ravenclaw, Blanca Bunny, Kibita, Randa, Manzhanita, Anne aunque no lo lea, ella es quien me latiga en Face xd para que escriba xd, Ross-Rice, Angela Potter, Ricardo Cano. Mitsuko.

tamarabvillar ; te respondo porque en Fanfiction no puedo;: espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y que continuaras con la pesadilla XD yque se entienda porque Scorp esta tan loco, es herencia xd Gracias por lo de fans ^/^ me sientohalagada.

Serpent Noir: lo mismo que Tamarabvillar, me encanto que te haya gustado la venganza de Percy estoy algo obsesionada con weasley incest xd Percy y Bill… jejey tranquila, por la zoofila, todas tenemos algo de pervertidas xd jajaja,

Gracias a Estrela Polar, Dora Malena, Arana Tokashi, Aleandra, Luciferou, n^^ gracias por la pacencia a todos y todas.


	5. Chapter 5

**IMAGINAERUM**

**BY LUNA SHINIGAMI**

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Recuerda es marca Luna Shinigami, habrá violencia, Gore y demás, favor no entres si no os gusta la temática.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

**[Acto Quinto- Remembranzas]**

The secret side of me  
>I never let you see<br>I keep it caged but I can't control it.  
>So stay away from me<br>The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratchin on the walls,  
>In the closet in the halls<br>It comes awake and I can't control it  
>Hidin under the bed,<br>In my body in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end<p>

CHORUS:  
>I feel it deep within,<br>It's just beneath the skin,  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster!<p>

I hate what I've become,  
>The nightmare's just begun,<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!  
>I, I feel like a monster!<p>

My secret side I keep  
>Hid under lock and key<br>I keep it caged but I can't control it-  
>Cause if I let him out,<br>He'll tear me up—break me down.  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end?<p>

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin,<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become,  
>The nightmare's just begun,<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
>I feel it deep within,<br>It's just beneath the skin,  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster!<br>I, I feel like a monster!  
>I, I feel like a monster!<br>Its hidin in the dark,  
>Its teeth are razor sharp,<br>There's no escape for me  
>It wants my soul—it wants my heart<p>

No one can hear me scream,  
>Maybe its just a dream,<br>Or maybe its inside of me  
>Stop this monster!<br>I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin,<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
>I hate what I've become,<br>The nightmare's just begun,  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster!<br>I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin,<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
>Ive gotta lose control!<br>Heres something, let it go!  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster!<br>I, I feel like a monster!  
>I, I feel like a monster!<br>I, I feel like a monster!  
>I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!<p>

**Monster – Skillet**

**I**

Después de la guerra, de la horrible guerra, Draco había quedado desamparado con su familia, la muerte de Severus y de Dumbledore, que sabían que él era espía no le había sido favorecido, su padre ya lo había vendido una vez a Voldemort como su puta personal, mostrándole la cobardía de aquel ser que lo engendro.

Aquellos, fueron tres meses de dolor que Draco no quería reconocer... pero ahora... solo estaba bebiendo el té con Lucius en una pequeña casa mientras esperaban juicio, algo así como casa por cárcel y luego de pasar aquel suave y delicioso liquido por su garganta, se desplomo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en una inmensa habitación. Podía ver los viejos retratos, el inspirador olor de la alcurnia, pero con esto llego el miedo.. Se trato de levantar y cayó varias veces, tenía tanta sed, veía lejanas algunas sillas y sentía su mirada algo desviada- ¿Papa?- trato de llamar a Lucius, unos pasos le advirtieron la presencia de otra persona en la habitación.

-Tu papa no esta Dragón-le respondió Harry acercándose a él y sentándose en la orilla de la cama a su lado, extendiendo su mano y acariciando sus cabellos rubios.

-¡Po..tter!- se retrajo con fuerza alejándose, abriendo sus ojos grises... no, no podía ser cierto, su padre no pudo traicionarle por segunda vez... Con Potter no se llevaba bien, ni tampoco Mal, solo que él ya no deseaba que nadie mas le tocara... El asco al contacto humano… Mas con los hombres, no deseaba ningún contacto con nadie.

-si soy yo Dragón. ¿Te gusta tu torre?-le pregunto señalándole el lugar- solo lo mejor para ti, las sabanas son de hilo egipcio, Narcisa me informo que era tu favorito-le dijo.

-¿To.. rre?- le miro... no podía ser cierto y cuando toco de nuevo sus cabellos- no me toques!- le grito gateando para salir de allí, no, no quería ser una puta de nuevo, porque estaba seguro que Potter no estaba allí para jugar Bridge, dándole todos aquellos lujos, solo por caridad con un ex mortifago.

-No te pongas pesado dragón... eres mío, pague mucho por ti y estoy tratando de tratarte bien. Por que no miras el guardarropa, seguro te gustara, tu mama se gasto bastante de mi fortuna eligiendo los artículos en el-

Lejos a la voz de Potter, Draco solo deseaba su libertad -No de nuevo - susurraba alcanzando la puerta, necesitaba salir de allí ignorando al megalómano de Potter... le importaba una mierda que hubiera ganado o pagado por él -no soy un artículo de compra Potter-

Aun así, la puerta estaba cerrada con magia, así que Harry no se preocupo por el patético intento de huida de Draco y la única ventana de la torre, que estaba en el Grimmauld Place, tenia barrotes.

-Tus padres parecen creer que si y yo pague mucho por ti Malfoy, eres mío-le aseguro, no que le importara mucho el dinero dado que era el héroe del mundo mágico, heredero de los Potter y de Los Black gracias a su padrino, tenía casi a manos llenas.

-¡!Mi madre sería incapaz!_ grito enojado, de su padre creería cualquier cosa, mirándolo tratando de pararse tambaleante- vete con la comadreja Junior.. y jodetela... porque lo que es a mi no me tendrás Potter! ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

-No- aseguro cansándose de tratar de ser amable con Draco, que no entendía nada, que no entendía y aceptaba su amor, un amor que nacía más de la obsesión que de otra cosa plausible, así que lo tomo del cabello y lo arrastro a la cama.-solo cállate y quédate quieto Dragón-le ordeno.

-suéltame maldito estúpido! ¡MALDITO CARA RAJADA!- le grito tratando de patalear... aun estaba atontado por las drogas que su padre seguramente le había dado, las mismas que seguramente le había dado, cuando le violo Voldemort, para dejarles más a la merced de sus atacantes.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su padre era un maldito bastardo, ¿Cómo podía haberle vendido de nuevo? ¿No le había bastado como le había tratado Voldemort? ¿No le había causado pesadillas sus gritos de horror y de auxilio? ¿Cómo alguien que comparte tu sangre puede ser tan desgraciado con la única familia que tiene?

Harry le ignoro mientras literalmente desgarraba su ropa para sacársela. -yo intente ser amable pero tú no me dejaste- le aseguro culpándolo, sintiéndose excitado al tocar la suave piel de porcelana de Draco, aquella que por tanto tiempo estuvo vetada, aquella que podía sentir y oler cuando Voldemort abría su mente y le mostraba el cuerpo contorsionado de Draco al tener sexo.

-¡No me toques! ¡No me toques!- empezó a tener un ataque de pánico, recordando otras manos, otro cuerpo aquellas manos escamosas que se dedicaban a torturarle -¡No más, por favor no mas no me gusta!- sudaba, lloraba y se contorsionaba del pánico.

-te va a gustar dragoncito- le aseguro Harry, sin importarle de momento el estado de miedo del rubio, desabrochándose su pantalón para liberar su miembro.-te amo dragón no tienes que preocuparte por nada, solo déjate amar… yo soy todo para ti- le recordó besando sus labios y besando las lagrimas que Draco exponía ante él.

Gruesas lagrimas salían de los ojos platas de Draco, que se sentía ínfimo y desgarrado, que sentía que su cuerpo no tenía ningún valor, ni el poder de decir no, odiaba que le tocaran, odiaba que abusaran de él, que solo fuera una moneda de canje, una muñeca inflable particularmente bonita, un accesorio de usar y tirar, un accesorio de lujo del mago en turno en el poder.

-así está mejor dragoncito- sonrió cuando dejo de forcejear inclinándose y besando el hombro desnudo y pálido del rubio mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

El rubio convulsiono de miedo y no pudo evitarlo, un olor a Ocre llego al fino olfato del moreno, el rubio del miedo, había evacuado la orina encima... era un niño, joder era un niño solo tenía 17 años ¿porque tenía que pasar por esto? ¿Por el miedo al contacto? ¿Por el pánico de ser abusado y ultrajado?

-oh Draco-le dijo Harry enternecido, mas no enojado, tomando su rostro y besándolo, no estaba enojado.-no tienes que temer nada yo te cuidare-le dijo sin importarle que Draco se hubiese orinado en las blancas sabanas, por ende, se levanto y lo cargo en sus brazos para llevarlo al cuarto de baño.

Draco estaba aun en shock -No..No lo hagas Potter- dijo cuando le puso en la bañera, rogando - yo se que eres un Gry de corazón, un niño bueno, déjame ir... Déjame ir.. Eso duele mucho no lo hagas, no quiero que me lo hagan... No de nuevo por favor-

-shhh silencio dragón yo no te hare nada malo, yo te amo-le dijo acariciando su rostro, con una alegría demencial - yo solo quiero que seamos una pareja, que seamos felices -le explico, lavándole dulcemente y hasta con una extraña veneración, ignorando las suplicas del rubio, para él Draco era simplemente especial y único, como aquellas muñecas de porcelana fina que tenía su tía Petunia y que jamás dejaba que las tocara o mirara mucho tiempo, por temor que sus asquerosos ojos las dañaran.

-No me amas.- sintió el agua en su cuerpo- No me amas. se bueno, eres bueno todos lo saben- rogo tomando las manos del salvador.

-soy bueno, te amo Draco-le dijo terminando de lavarlo y envolviéndolo en una toalla -seremos muy felices- le aseguro, Dobby ya había cambiado las sabanas y seguramente el colchón.

-No seremos felices gryffindor ¡Idiota!- grito... estaba desesperado - déjame salir te lo ruego... nadie sabrá de esto te lo juro.. te devolveré cada knut que le diste a mis padres..-

Ignorando de nuevo a Draco y como este movía los brazos en un ataque desesperado de miedo y terror llamo a uno de sus dos elfos -¡Kreacher!, quiero que me traigas la poción azul que compre y esta en el botiquín-le pidió.

Kreacher vio al heredero de los Malfoy… un verdadero Sangre pura, el rubio estaba ligado a su amo y con asco evidente por el mestizo, dejo la poción azul al lado de Draco que trataba de salir de los brazos de Potter y desapareció en un ¡Plop!

Harry tomo la pócima y se la paso a Draco. -toma esto lo solucionara todo-le dijo poniéndosela contra los labios.

-No quiero - dijo tratando de no abrir la boca, pero el moreno se la hizo beber, más bien tragar, abriendo con fuerza su boca, aun cuando el rubio, se atraganto y trato de escupirla, vomitarla, más Harry le puso la mano en la boca tapándosela y ayudándolo a tragar.

-ya con esto todo está arreglado, solo tu y yo –dijo, era una poción para restaurar la virginidad, con eso en su perturbada cabeza Draco era puro de nuevo para que él lo corrompiera. Para que fuera solo suyo. En realidad en el fondo, no le sorprendida que Lucius hubiese vendido antes a Draco, menos a su Lord por el cual el rubio Malfoy mayor besaba el suelo que pasaba el difunto mago oscuro.

Draco se atraganto y tosió tratando de alejarse... se aferro a la toalla dolía un poco su ano... no sabía porque, ¿Qué demonios le había dado Potter?

-ya ves, te dije que lo solucionaríamos todo ahora no te tienes que sentir mal dragón- sonrió un poco trastornado Harry.

-¿sentir...mal?- le miro tratando de salir de la cama... no quería estar allí, pero el dolor curvo su vientre y sintió como si le cosieran su entrada con agua e Hilo, pego un grito profundo que lleno las entrañas de aquella torre oscura.

Harry sonrió al escucharle –si, ya no te tienes que sentir mal por no ser virgen, en esta torre seremos solo tu y yo nadie te hará daño-le aseguro, bueno al menos nadie más que él.

El rubio le miro, como se miran a los locos, como se mira a los dementes, como en su época miro a Voldemort- ¡Aléjate de mi!- trato de salir cuando sintió que le jalaba del tobillo de nuevo- ¡No suéltame, aléjate!

-pórtate bien Draco yo no te quiero lastimar, en verdad que no, quiero solo que seas mi pareja mi dragón de oro- le aseguro apresándolo debajo de si acariciando las hebras pálidas de su cabello.- Mi hermoso Draco-

-¡No quiero No quiero! Los hombres me dan asco, Tu me das asco, héroe de pacotilla!

Mas como siempre, sus ruegos o inultos fueron tomados en saco roto, Harry lo ignoro y lo beso a la fuerza, acariciando su cuerpo, y en ese beso asfixiante Draco le mordió con fuerza tratando de quitarse a la bestia desquiciada que estaba encima de él, ganándose una. -_no me obligues a violarte_- le ordeno hablando en Parcel que causo de nuevo temblores en el pequeño cuerpo de Draco, oh así se sentía él al no poder evitar lo inevitable - porque lo hare, tu y yo tendremos sexo, a las buenas o a las malas- aseguro ya hablando normal.

-¡No quiero!- le empujo tratando de pegarle al hombre encima de él...

-no te estoy preguntando tu opinión- aseguro volteándolo y aplastándolo contra el colchón, él, en aquella mente trastornada trato de ser delicado pero Draco se lo busco.

Y el rubio, solo pudo odiarlo, lo odio demasiado, empero, cuando sintió como Potter agarraba sus caderas, y como le penetro, el primer grito no se hacia esperar... oh por Merlín dolía como la primera vez que Voldemort había ingresado en él, el mismo tacto frio y asqueroso, la misma invasión y el mismo desgarro de su interior, el mismo ardor como si estuvieran ingresando en su recto una barra de hierro fundido. Grito hasta que su garganta adolorida le supo a sangre.

-oh Draco- gimió el moreno, poniendo su cabeza contra la espalda del rubio-eres tan delicioso, tan mío, siénteme mi amor- esas palabras solo lograron que el rubio gritara con fuerza y la sangre bañara el pene del moreno y dañaba de manera fuerte el ano del receptor de aquel "amor" - te amo mi dragón - gimió besando su nuca mientras se movía dentro de él, ahora que la sangre había lubricado con más facilidad y para la felicidad del captor podía moverse con mayor agilidad y fuerza, cosa que hacía, agarrando las blancas caderas como si quisiera penetrarle hasta la garganta

Las lagrimas cayeron del rostro de Draco y estas contra la almohada, ahogándolas y apagándolas, sabía que pasaba, que debía hacer, él debía dejarse de relajar el cuerpo y enviar su mente a otro lugar, mientras el bastardo de turno se satisfacía con él, como si fuese una muñeca inflable, su mente divago pensó en tiempos mas bellos... en un lugar con su padrino, un padre austero pero bueno, que le enseño el arte de las pociones con la rigidez característica pero con cariño, el cariño de un hombre que no lo veía como un pedazo de carne y con su mama, su dulce mama, que siempre iba a curarlo y llorar a su lado, que se gano más de un crucio por defenderle, por amarle.

Harry ajeno a todo, a las divagaciones de su víctima, se siguió moviendo dentro de Draco buscando su satisfacción, besando y mordiendo la espalda blanca que tanto tiempo había anhelado, hasta lograr el orgasmo dentro de su rubio, hasta llenarle y recordarle desde ahora que era su único dueño, hasta sentir como cada gota de su semen, impregnaba el interior de Draco, hasta dejar el interior del fino sangre limpia con el semen de un mestizo. -ahhh si mi Dragón- gimió guturalmente y se movió despacio hasta que quedo flácido y salió, mirando con admiración como el semen y las sangre caían por el ano dilatado de Draco, se lanzo a la cama a un lado y beso el hombro de Draco, y luego le jalo a su lado, acariciando su rostro pálido, allí, lleno de lagrimas pero evidentemente quebrado...

-te amo mi dragón- le sonrió satisfecho Harry con una sonrisa pausada y contenta, con una mirada demente y sádica.

**II**

Draco a pesar de saberse el juguete sexual de Potter quería ser libre, quería salir de allí, no había forma mágicamente hasta que el antiguo elfo de la antigua familia Black le ayudo, tal vez era la forma de vengarse del elfo de estar a merced de un miserable mestizo que no le llegaba a los talones a la familia de su antigua ama Walburga.

Draco sabía que era suicido y acepto, tomo la varita que le había dado el elfo, y practicando algunos hechizos básicos salió, aunque en caso de fallar, con esa misma varita se lanzaría el avada, no era muy valiente, siempre lo supo, por sus venas corría la sangre del menguado de su padre, pero algo de Black debía tener ¿No? Sirius, Regulus, Su tía Bella y su madre eran astutos y malditos, él debía tener algo de eso.

Camino despacio, con el sigilo de no ser encontrado, reconociendo aquella casa a la que había ido cuando era más pequeño, de la mano de su madre - el Grimmauld Place- susurro cuando vio de reojo a Potter en la escalera... alzo la varita - ¡!Avada Kadabra!- grito desesperado, fue un reflejo.

Harry, que subía a ver a su hermosa posesión reacciono a tiempo logrando saltar lejos de la maldición asesina, dejando que esta impactara contra el sofá que exploto al instante y sacando su varita ataco a su vez a Draco antes de darse cuenta de que era él. El moreno solo pensaba que era un maldito Mortifago.

Sintió que un hechizo le dio y rogo por Salazar que este hechizo hubiese sido el avada Kadabra, cayó por las escaleras, rompiéndose la muñeca y por fracciones de segundos se le cayó la varita.

Harry corrió hacia el y pateo la varita lejos antes de cargar a su dragón, demonios, menos mal no había lanzado una maldición fuerte, solo una para desarmar al enemigo ¿pero como carajos había logrado salir de la torre? ¿Quien le había dado una varita? No había que ser un genio o Hermione para saberlo.

_Kreacher_

Harry lo devolvió a la habitación con el entrecejo fruncido antes de revisarle, pero en vez de usar magia, lo curo a la forma muggle, entablillando su muñeca ese seria el castigo de Draco por tratar de huir, que se aguantara el dolor.

-suéltame estúpido maniaco- enojado y con la mano adolorida, pero solo se gano una bofetada que lo lanzo a la cama.

-toma esto son analgésicos muggle tal vez te calmen el dolor- tirándoselos al rostro, claro que sus ojos eran verde intenso, enojado en el fondo, calmado en apariencia, y Draco sabía que eso podía ser peor, lo había sentido encarne propia.

-No puedo tomar droga Muggle-susurro alejándose de Harry.

-bien entonces aguanta el dolor así-le dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y dejando las dos capsulas sobre el escritorio.- te lo tienes merecido, mi hermoso Draco, ahora- dijo muy despacio- ¿me puedes decir a donde crees que ibas?-

-lejos de ti- dijo jugando con las dos míseras pastitas, pero con el miedo suficiente para no mirarlo a los ojos- lejos de esta prisión, de este Azkaban-

-eso es imposible y lo sabes dragón- le dijo serio- eres mío, solo mío, mira lo que te compre- recordándolo de pronto con una sonrisa. y sacando de su tunica una caja de una joyería mágica con un precioso collar con de oro. Draco alzo una ceja, tras de sádico, bipolar y demente, tenía la atención de un mosquito borracho.

-No me gusta- dijo serio agarrando sus piernas con una sola mano, acurrucándose.

-Te lo dejare aquí- dijo colocándolo sobre el tocador -para que puedas ponértelo cuando quieras- le sonrió como si Draco no acabara de rechazar su regalo.

-¡que no me gusta Potter! tus regalos me dan asco! ojala el maldito Avada te hubiera dado!- grito con sus ojos platas brillantes, dilatados por la desesperación.

Harry le ignoro echándose a su lado y acariciándole los largos muslos del rubio. -mi hermoso dragón-le dijo con devoción y amor enfermizo.

-No quiero no quiero Hoy- le pidió, aun dolía su interior de las anteriores violaciones, que eran casi todos los días… aun cuando Potter no estaba dentro, podía sentirlo como un cuchillo lacerando su piel.

-no te has portado bien, así que ¿por qué habría de complacerte?-le pregunto ignorándole y quitándole la túnica – Has de cuenta que es tu castigo por ser un dragoncito malo y querer huir de aquel que te ama tanto-

-no quiero...- gimió de dolor. el cuerpo de Draco era un mapa de cardenales, de golpes de marcas, de latigazos, quemaduras de cigarrillos, y de un buen par de hechizos de tortura, hasta de correazos en sus nalgas... quería morir, largarse.. su muñeca estaba inflamada, y eso solo aumentaba el dolor en todas las heridas.

-no te pregunte, Draco, solo relájate y déjame disfrutar-sonrió.

Draco miro hacia el techo donde había un bonito mosaico y sintió a Potter encima suyo, giro su rostro., su fuga no había resultado un fiasco total y ahora...- ¡Ah!- gimió pero de dolor, su ano estaba resentido... y tenia algunas marcas lacerantes en este, aunque al parecer se debía acostumbrar a ese dolor, la invasión de su interior siempre dolía, como recordándole el estatus de esclavo que tenia.

-nunca me cansare de ti Draco nunca nunca-le juro Harry, moviéndose en aquel estrecho lugar, suyo solo suyo.

-cánsate de una maldita vez- susurro apretando la mano buena sobre las sabanas.

-nunca dragón nunca, te amare para siempre-le juro, besándolo sin dejar de embestir.

-la próxima vez te matare- susurro mientras era movido como un muñeco de trapo- o me matare yo-

-jamás, ni la muerte nos separara Draco yo seré tu perdición-le juro – serás eternamente mío, encadenare tu alma a la mía-

-te veré en el infierno entonces Potter- dijo cansado, cuando sintió la mano de Potter sobre su mano sana y jugando con su dedo pulgar, incluso había detenido sus embestidas.

-nunca volverás a tomar una varita... no puedes huir mi dulce amado- le dijo y lo beso para acallar su grito cuando le quebró el dedo pulgar.

Grito en la boca de Harry, le dolía demasiado, su muñeca quebrada, su dedo partido, su ano destrozado, su alma resquebrajada, jamás pensó que Potter podía ser igual de sádico a Lord Voldemort.

-así jamás podrás sostener de nuevo tu varita- sonrió besando su mano-ya sanaras mi dragón no llores.- empezando a moverse de nuevo, sin ver el remedo de ser humano que ahora tenía en la cama.

III

Ha pasado quizá un año, quizá más, quizá menos… en aquel encierro Draco ya no contaba los días.

La alegría de Draco, la poca aun que quedaba, y tal vez no alegría sino las ganas de vivir, se habían perdido en aquellas paredes, llenas de lujos, gozos, su dedo derecho no funciono de nuevo si bien había soldado no podía moverse, su muñeca soldó un poco mal y se notaba el pequeño hueso un poco afuera, tenía un fuerte golpe en el rostro, y Luxado su pie.

Aunque Harry quisiera decir que estaba comportándose como si el fuera una chica... era mentira.. le golpeaba como a un varón... para recibir los golpes de su amante si era un hombre, para recibirlo en la cama una chica, odiaba a Potter al mismo nivel que odio a Voldemort. Mas por sus nalgas blancas que tenían el tatuaje de Propiedad de Potter, el asco acérrimo por los hombres había aumentando a niveles exponenciales.

Incluso odiaba a su padrino, no debió cuidarlo… debió ayudarlo a morir. El debía ayudarse a morir.

-Amo Potter- apareció en un ¡Plop! el Dobby, mirando a su amo...- el amo Malfoy... no se despierta- le comunico en el despacho de la mansión Black.

-iré a verlo- se levanto corriendo de vuelta a la torre de su dragón.

Draco estaba boca arriba, quieto y pálido, había tratado de suicidarse con esas pastillitas muggle... siempre guardaba aquellas que le daba Potter.. hasta que pudo juntar mas de cincuenta y se las tomo de jalón, quería irse de allí, y dado que era imposible matar a Potter, el suicidio era una salida.

Harry lo hizo vomitar y dado que eran medicinas muggles pudo hacerle un lavado de estomago con relativa facilidad, aunque Draco era un sangre pura, eso podría haberle hecho mucho daño -ya Dragón todo esta bien no tienes que preocuparte-le susurro como si hubiese sido un accidente y no Draco tratándose de suicidar.

Draco temblaba contra el lavado... estaba demasiado cansado, de su vida de todo...solo quería que el dolor acabara

-ven, tienes que acostarte para descansar mi amado dragón- le dijo con suavidad llevándolo a la cama acariciando su cabello rubio, pasando sus manos mas grandes por ese hermoso cabello que amaba

-déjame morir- susurro Draco cansado- No quiero mas esto... déjame morir-

-te amo Draco, no puedo dejarte morir eres mi vida mi amor, ¿porque no solo aceptas mi amor? yo podría hacerte feliz - le aseguro amorosamente.- si no lucharas tanto en mi contra, te haría muy feliz-

Negó alzando su mano, acariciando el rostro de Harry - si me amas.. Mátame- le pidió que acabara con ese infierno...- mátame por favor- sollozo Draco, habían sido tantos sus intentos de huir... tantos destruidos por Harry.

-no puedo Draco no puedo vivir sin ti-le aseguro abrazándolo y llorando sobre su cabello-te amo Draco te amo.

-No me amas... solo heredaste un juguete roto de lo que dejo Voldemort y tratas de remendarlo cada vez que le haces una nueva grieta-

-te amo Draco te amo con todo mi corazón-le aseguro-ámame Dragón por favor solo ámame, no pido nada mas-.

-No puedo no puedo.. te odio, me das asco- susurro bajito, a ver si esta vez al menos de la paliza lo mataba

-te amo-lo abraso con fuerza acunándolo contra su pecho, sin golpearle esta vez.

-Yo no...- sentencio Draco... cerrando los ojos, esperando el estallido de furia que esas palabras siempre acompañaban, la ultima vez le había partido el brazo.

-¿en realidad quieres conocer el mundo exterior? ¿Ser libre mi dragón?-le pregunto acariciando su rostro con lagrimas en sus ojos, levantándole la barbilla para que le mirara, ignorando selectivamente el "Yo no te amo"- ¿de verdad tanto lo quieres? el mundo exterior no es bueno Draco, es cruel, sucio y malvado.-

Abrió los ojos mirando a Potter, ¿su captor lloraba? ¿le dejaría ir? ¿Podría irse de allí? O le mataría, cualquiera de las opciones era buena - deseo salir de aquí- dijo muy suave.. Como quien conoce la sicopatía y aun cuando busca la muerte no quiere ser una víctima extremadamente Trágica.

-de acuerdo mi Dragón si eso quieres... eres libre -dijo y aun movimiento de su mano la puerta se abrió, en un estruendoso ruido mecánico -pero el mundo es cruel, Draco y pronto vas a desear con todo tu corazón volver aquí, conmigo, donde estas seguro, con tu mundo de oro... cuando eso pase... solo tienes que pedirme perdón-le aseguro tomando su barbilla y besándolo suavemente antes de dejarlo levantarse.

Decir que estaba asombrado era poco ¿no habría muerto por la sobredosis de pastillas y ese era su cielo?... Porque Potter de verdad lo estaba dejando ir, con cuidado se levanto, sintiendo la cojera reciente en su pie, y aun golpeado miro a Harry - Gra..cias... Harry- le dijo llamándolo por primera vez con su nombre en el tiempo que estuvo allí.

-¿un último beso?-le pidió sabiendo que no seria el último, pero al menos quería un beso que Draco le diera por su propia voluntad, así podría esperar pacientemente por su dragón, porque sabía que volvería arrastrándose.

El rubio le miro y rengueando su pierna llego hasta donde Potter cerco sus ojos pasando sus manos por el cuello ajeno, dejándole un último beso suave, era al menos un agradecimiento que podía dar, por darle su anhelada libertad.

-ve mi hermoso dragón... si estas seguro de esto deja el único lugar que es realmente seguro para ti-suspiro después del suave beso acariciando el rostro de Draco, viéndolo partir, sin saber que no iba a volverle a ver.

IV

Draco no podía ni imaginar las consecuencias de dejar a Potter, se dio cuenta que no habían pasado más de seis meses, lo que él pensó había sido un año transcurrido, incluso una eternidad.

Sus padres perdieron todo lo que habían ganado gracias a Potter, Su madre le abrazo viendo su cuerpo herido, su padre sin embargo era otro cantar... vivían en las zonas pobres, que ni los Weasley debieron vivir allí en sus peores años.

No conseguía trabajo alguno por su oscuro pasado y por la misma debilidad de su cuerpo, además era llamado a citación para ser juzgado, se sentó en la casucha de tercera que tenían, viendo a su pobre madre cocinar con lo poco que tenían, había intentado hablar con sus amigos... todos y cada uno de ellos le cerraron la puerta en la cara, Theo, Pansy, Blaise.

Quizá debían irse el mundo Muggle y hacia allí irían, mas no conto con un pequeño inconveniente nauseas, vómitos... desmayos.,... trato de hablar con Potter, no quería volver pero podría ayudarle con el niño, pero al acercarse a este ese día de Otoño que estaba con todos sus amigos, lo que se gano fue un crucio por parte de ellos y de Potter.

No lo intento sino una sola vez, no quería mas… su hijo era importante, alejarlo de Potter, pensándolo bien, era más importante, así que, simplemente temblando le aviso a su familia el cambio de residencia, si ellos querían irse con él, ya sería su problema o quedarse allí en el mundo mágico, no pensaba dar más por ellos, más bien por "él" por su padre.

-así será hijo-. Sentencio siempre la dulce Narcissa que no quería ver más golpes en su bello hijo, por culpa de la ineptitud y cobardía de quien la había desposado hace muchos años.

Lucius no dijo nada, no podía y no tenía ninguna autoridad moral, les acompañaría, porque sabía que Narcissa le abandonaría.

V

Harry por su parte, cada vez estaba más irritable.

Ginny había quedado embarazada asi que había tenido que casarse con ella, por el honor de los Weasley, pero para él no era nada, solo una figurilla para mostrar a los medios, él solo esperaba la vuelta de su dragón, pero su dragón no había vuelto, no importaba las trabas que había puesto en su camino, Draco no había regresado, arrastrándose pidiendo piedad por él y su jodida pura familia.

Eso lo tenía mas irritable, más voluble, así que de día era un buen amigo, entrañable esposo y jodido auror, de noche, buscaba burdeles muggles y a veces, solo a veces, recogía pequeños e indefensos jovencitos rubios, que jamás veían de nuevo la luz de un nuevo día.

VI

Llegaron al mundo Muggle, habituarse para tres sangre puras fue casi epopeyico, sin documentos, sin nada más que una vieja varita, que les ayudaba, vivían en los barrios marginados de Londres Muggle - ¡Padre no más!- dijo irritado Draco al verle de nuevo maldiciendo, por aquellas cosas materiales de las cuales ya no gozaban - Si tienes ganas ve tu y entrégate a Potter- crujió sus dientes, agarrando entre sus dedos, un vaso de plástico.

-déjame hablar con Potter, si hablo con él podemos llegar a un acuerdo Draco, tendrás de todo de nuevo oro, joyas, comida caliente, vivirás en lujos- le aseguro Lucius.

-¡No regresare!- le dijo mirándolo con odio, uno acérrimo, casi como aquel que le tuvo a sus victimarios - me vendes como galeón al mejor postor como una puta para calentar camas.. ¿Sabes todo lo que me hizo el lord? ¿**Tu Lord**? ¿Sabes lo que me hizo Potter? sabes los golpes las fracturas, las violaciones día tras día... que me amarraba a su cama jalando mis extremidades para probar cuan elástico era mi cuerpo- su madre se cubrió el rostro, si bien Draco estaba golpeado jamás hablaba de ello.

A diferencia de Narcissa, Lucius al parecer no entendía el punto de su hijo -Draco solo tienes que aceptarlo, si no te resistieras él te trataría como un rey, mírate hijo eres hermoso él babea por ti-le aseguro.

-¿_Babea por mi...?-_ casi pareció reptar las palabras - sabes que me tatuó su nombre en mis nalgas, que me fracturo un dedo y las piernas... ¿siquiera piensas las veces que trate de suicidarme? y estoy hablando del siempre bueno Potter.. Ahora imagínate lo que me hizo tu Lord... me violo con una de sus serpientes, con varias de ellas, sentí su asqueroso cuerpo sobre mi... sentía a Naginni asfixiándome para que él tuviera un puto ¡Orgasmo! ¿Sabes que hacia Potter? me cruciaba y cuando no quería dejarme poseer, me golpeaba de la manera Muggle, usaba cuchillos, sogas, lazos y todo lo que su retorcida mente de huérfano estuviera a la orden... ¿quieres que regrese a eso? ¿O quieres que te siga contando cómo fue mi vida gracias a tu cobardía?

La respiración de Draco era violenta y solo la mano serena de su madre le calmo.

-estaremos Bien Lucius...- le dijo besando sus labios, aunque la voz de la mujer no daba pie a que su esposo dijera algo mas, una sola palabra en falso y ella misma le lanzaría un avada, se notaba en sus bellos ojos que estaba bailándole en la boca, aquella maldición - todo estará bien mientras Draco y nuestra familia estén bien.-

Draco les miro cansado - iré a trabajar- les dijo cansado, con una pansa de seis meses escondida con el hechizo de Glamour era difícil, pero no es que tuvieran muchas opciones.

Lucius asintió, mientras miraba la luna, había cometido muchas equivocaciones por el bien de su familia y sobre todo siempre sacrificando a Draco, lo sabía, pero amaba demasiado a Narcissa para perderla.

Lucius se prostituía en las noches por que el sueldo de Draco no daba para mucho y aun así lo que el maduro y guapo hombre ganaba solo para algunas cosas del hogar.

¿Qué tan bajo había caído la noble casa Malfoy?

VII

Una borrascosa noche del 18 de Marzo, en aquella andrajosa y vieja casa, entre gritos y silencios, entre ganas de maldecir y sangre, llego al mundo Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy, una pequeña mota rosa a la cual no se le veían aun los rasgos definidos y mucho menos sus características físicas.

-Hijo .. Ya nació.. _El heredero de los Malfoy-_ dijo Lucius con la solemnidad de antaño.

Draco sonrió quedo en su lugar, mientras su madre le limpiaba el sudor y cambiaba los tendidos llenos de sangre -papa... dame a mi bebe-susurro cansado.

Lucius le pasó la motita envuelta en una colcha azul barata –Hola pequeño, bienvenido al mundo- susurro con amor a esa nueva vida.

VII

Varios años han pasado y todos sabían o al menos lo imaginaban, que el más pequeño de los Malfoy era diferente.

Por el brillo de sus ojos, por su crueldad con los insectos, como golpeaba a sus compañeros.. Draco no sabía qué hacer y Scorp solo tenía cuatro años- Scorpius ve a tu habitación ahora- dijo serio mientras Scorpius lloraba y pataleaba.

-¡No me quieres!- le grito- ¡No me quieres! ¡me dejas y eres mi papi! – lloro con la carita llena de lagrimas, pero con las manos llenas de sangre.

-No, Scorpius yo te amo, pero mira lo que le hiciste al pobre cachorro de los vecinos- dijo acercándose a su hijo- le mataste-

-¡él se quería ir! Dijo restregándose los ojos verdes como los de su padre- yo no quería que se fuera ¡No podía dejarme! ¡Por eso tenía que pagar! Ahora jamás se ira, ¡esta en el patio con los demás!- grito hipando.

Draco se cubrió la boca, ¿su hijo había matado mas animalitos? ahora entendía porque las mascotas de los vecinos iban desapareciendo, y los adultos culpando a algún animal salvaje que los estaba extinguiendo.

-Eso está mal hecho hijo- le dijo acercándose a su lado y con cuidado lavando sus manitas, aunque sintió temor, su hijo tenía rasgos tan Potter a su parecer- si les quieres a su lado no debes lastimarlos, Scorp. Debes amarlos y cuidarlo para que nunca que te abandonen-

-Tú nunca me dejaras ¿verdad papi?-le pregunto el niño mirándolo a los ojos, y Draco sintió temor, de nuevo, un verdadero temor.

-Jamás- susurro abrazándolo, total era su hijo y debía ayudarlo.

VIII

Draco tenía una fuere jaqueca, dicha y expuesta gracias a su hijo, su precioso niño podía estar perfectamente jugando con sus muñecos, como un ser angelical, como decían todos, su carita redonda eran preciosa y esos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes de cachorro.

Pero él veía más allá del manto de ternura de su pequeño que solo tenía cinco años, veía la maldad en sus actos, veía la demencia de sus acciones y a posesión sobre sus cosas.

Scorpius no era normal, no podía serlo, cuando se dedicaba a asesinar y lastimar los animales de los vecinos cuando él no podía verlo, no era normal cuando en medio de la noche se despertaba y lo veía sentado en la silla mirándole con esos ojos que le recordaban a su progenitor.

Scorpius le recordaba a aquellos cuentos sádicos que contaba su abuelo Abraxas, sobre pequeños con el demonio dentro de si, que en determinado momento terminan por explotar la maldad en sus cuerpos y la desatan contra el mundo, pero en apariencia son dulces y tiernos.

Draco ya comenzaba alucinar, su hijo no era un demonio, estaba solamente enfermo, pero no podía ser un demonio, su hijo solo tenía cinco años y no había pasado por la crueldad de la vida que tuvo Potter. La soledad de la orfandad y la horrible infancia que vivió, siendo esclavo a los deseos de sus parientes. Scorpius no tenía nada de malo, solo era, diferente y el podía arreglar eso, él y su amor podrían salvar a Scorpius

Se levanto con premura y dejo el puesto en aquel Mc Donalds, debía averiguar cuál era el cáliz de su pequeño, quien quita que reconociendo su línea mágica pudiera encontrar respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

Viajo al mundo mágico, con poción Multijugos y papeles falsos, solo deseaba averiguar algunas cosas no quedarse en aquel horrible lugar, que al parecer no había cambiado mucho.

Ingreso en la biblioteca central y estuvo leyendo por horas y horas y horas… sus ojos ahora malvas por el multijugos no podían estar más abiertos y expresivos.

"… _debido a la continua endogamia dentro de las familias sangre puras, se constituye que algunos genes vienen malditos por decir un término factible. Todas las familias de linaje puro mágico presentan ciertas anomalías que repercuten en sus descendientes, tal es un caso documentado de una familia sangre pura notable, sus primogénitos sufren de casos de locura, sadismo y sicopatía, debido a esto, dicha familia decidió optar por solo traer un unigénito a la línea de herederos. La principal notoriedad de dicha familia, ya que no se puede exponer en los anales de los libros, es la miopía mágica que poseen…"_

Endogamia

Locura

Sadismo

Sicopatía

Miopía mágica

**Potter**

Las manos de Draco temblaron, antes de salir de allí y tropezar accidentalmente con alguien, alzo su mirada y vio los ojos castaños de Gardner, más solo bajo la cabeza y huyo.

Huyo de la horrible fatalidad, de la horrible sensación que hiciera lo que hiciera Scorpius no iba a cambiar. Que su hijo estaba mal, pero no por él sino por su propia sangre maldita.

**IX**

Lucius se dejo en el sofá de la casa, mientras su esposa le traía un vaso de agua y esperaban a Draco, que estaba en la habitación que compartía con Scorpius.

-¿crees que logre Draco solucionar algo?- pregunto Narcissa sentándose junto a su esposo.

-No tengo ni idea Cissa, pero esto ya tiene nuevos carices, una cosa es que mate animalitos de los vecinos, pero esto toco fondo, le clavo un lápiz a un compañero de clases en el ojo, ¿Qué será la próxima vez? Le sacara la lengua a alguien con un tajalápiz, ese niño no es normal-. Dijo el rubio mayor.

Y Cissa no pudo más que darle la razón, amaba a su nieto, pero muchas veces le había mirando y ella a pesar de su edad solo podía asociar su mirada a la enloquecida que alguna vez profirió su hermana Bella.

Una mirada que incurría en la locura mas visceral y mas heredada, solo esperaba, por el bien de su nieto que si hijo pudiera solucionar algo.

Ambos Malfoy mayores escucharon el llanto quedo y desgarrador de su nieto y vieron como Draco arrastraba a su pequeño – Ya venimos, iremos al médico-

-¡No quiero no quiero!- gritaba y pataleaba el pequeño ganándose un buen azote en su parte trasera y una mirada dura de los ojos grises de su padre, que lo calmaron de inmediato

Narcissa se acerco a su nieto – amor, hazle caso a tu padre y cuando llegues te daremos algunos dulces- le dijo la mujer y el pequeño asintió varias veces, su rostro era precioso, como el de Draco alguna vez, solo cambiaban sus ojos verdes como gemas perdidas, que lo hacía ver adorable. Pero ser adorable no le quitaba el hecho de que estaba convertido en un peligro para la sociedad.

Draco se despidió y salió con su hijo hasta el hospital central de Londres, aquel que atendía a personas con escasos recursos.

Llegaron a un salón precioso y les atendió un viejo doctor, que jugo, hablo y paso cerca de tres horas con Scorpius.

-doctor ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Draco mirando de reojo a su hijo jugando con un precioso peluche de conejito y unas tijeras.

- en apariencia bien, solo hay que investigar más, pero el pequeño sufre de sociópata, puede ser peligrosa, demasiado, trataremos con medicamentos y si no, es necesario internarlo a cualquier cambio, si los medicamentos no le hacen efecto señor Malfoy-

Draco le miro – ¿In.. ternarlo?- pregunto- ¿don.. donde?-

-aquí mismo, en el hospital psiquiátrico, el problema es que Scorpius podría matar a alguien a pesar de su edad y eso queremos evitar, queremos que tenga una vida normal, si los medicamentos hacen efecto, entonces llevaría una vida medicada, pero normal sino, deberemos tomar medidas más drásticas, me entiende ¿Verdad?-

Draco solo pudo asentir y suspirar, llamando a Scorpius y recibiendo la medicación. Salieron del despacho padre e hijo y el doctor regreso para arreglar un poco los juguetes, aunque lo que vio lo descoloco.

El conejito con el cual había estado jugando Scorpius estaba quemado en las orejas y tanto estas como las extremidades estaban extirpadas, los ojos también y las tijeras estaban atravesadas en el cuello del peluche.

El medico paso saliva, en sus años de carrera medica jamás había visto un caso así, aunque ¿de donde había sacado el fuego?

**X**

La medicación había resultado al principio, y Scorpius se comportaba como un niño normal, hasta que empezó a tener episodios de magia descontrolada, donde quemaba los juguetes en el colegio, las cortinas de la casa e incluso algunas cosas se movían a su antojo.

Era magia demasiado poderosa para el pequeño niño, pero todos empezaban a tenerle miedo y los episodios de tortura animal habían regresado con más fuerza, lo mismo que la manipulación a los mayores e incluso había atacado a un anciano.

El hombre no recordó nada gracias a que Draco uso la varita, pero su hijo había mutilado una de las piernas de aquel hombre mayor.

El rubio no dormía ninguna noche, vigilando aquel niño que Merlín y los grandes magos el habían dado, la demencia era constante en su pequeño milagro, su pequeño y demente milagro.

Draco en las pocas horas que dormía, podía sentir las manitas pequeños de su hijo acariciando sus rubios cabellos con la misma manía que su padre paterno, y cuando despertaba un par de grandes y verdes ojos de cachorro lo miraban con algo más allá al amor normal y fraternal.

El rubio mayor no sabía que más hacer, solo acariciar la tierna carita de aquel príncipe oscuro que sin saberlo se convertiría en una pesadilla mayor a la de su propio padre.

Si, Scorpius se convertiría en el único titiritero de Draco Malfoy, así tuviese que acabar con el mismo Harry Potter.

**XI**

El silencio sepulcral se había apoderado de la pequeña casona, las latas que cubrían el tejado precario se movían haciendo un ruido estridente, burdo y macabro.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de madera roída y un chirrido inundo sus oídos, no sabía porque sentía temor de entrar a la que había sido su casa, solo venia del trabajo y ahora…

-¿mama? ¿Papa?- le pregunto a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, varios rayos pasaron por encima de su casa, seguramente habría una tormenta eléctrica, presagio para Draco de algo pérfido en el ambiente. - ¿Scorp?

Repitió la misma pregunta, cuando vio sentado a su padre de espaldas, el lacio cabello de Lucius caía suavemente por su espalda y se acercó – Padre, ¿Dónde está mama?- dijo acercándose y tocando su hombro, cuando lo hizo la cabeza de Lucius rodo fuera de su cuerpo y Draco no pudo evitar el grito con fuerza tropezando con la mesa.

-¿No te gusta papa?- pregunto un Scorpius de ocho años con su varita en la mano y saliendo de las sombras, su rostro y cabellos estaban manchados con sangre roja, también llevaba sobre su rostro una honda herida, que propicio Lucius al tratar de defenderse.

Esta atravesaba todo su rostro por completo, desde el cuello hasta los cabellos rubios, como todos los Malfoy.

Draco lo miraba horrorizado - ¡¿Qué hiciste Scorpius?! ¡¿Dónde está mama?!- el rubio mayor dio dos pasos atrás.

Scorpius sonrió – La abuelita Cissa está aquí- mostro una silla donde Cissa estaba atada a una silla, pero hermosamente ataviada como en sus mejores galas, en una mejor época - no sufrió, el abuelo escogió bien- haciendo apología que tal vez Lucius si lo había hecho.- y no hice nada malo. – Se defendió – solo los hice felices, de nuevo… además él abuelo quería separarnos, él te dio la idea de que debían internarme de nuevo- sus ojos se volvieron más vivos de repente, enojados, dementes- solo porque mate a aquella niña- dijo sonriendo macabramente – no quiso darme sus caramelos… así que jamás comerá caramelos de nuevo, seguro sus padres estarán contentos de verla siendo devorada por los perros furiosos de la señora Hamilton-

Horrorizado y espantado estaba Draco, frente a él no estaba su hijo, estaba un demonio que debía acabar, su hijo no estaba allí.

-Esto está mal Scorp… vayamos al médico- le pidió acercándose a su pequeño despacio, pero mirando atentamente la varita- Hijo por favor-

-Tu nunca me dejaras ¿verdad papa? Tu serás eternamente mío, yo no tengo nada… no tengo mascotas, juguetes, dinero, o abuelos, solo te tengo a ti, no me dejes papá- le rogo.

-Scorp- susurro Draco cuando estuvo a un palmo de distancia y lo abrazo, cuando lo hizo le arrebato la varita – No puedo amor… estaré contigo siempre… pero no puedo dejarte seguir así- sollozo Draco apuntándole a su hijo, las lágrimas caían por su rostro despacio, haciéndolo más hermoso. 

-papá no lo hagas- rogo el pequeño acercándose a su padre, con las manitas abiertas, llenas de heridas y sangre, sangre de Lucius y heridas por que aún era inexperto en eso de la desmembración- soy tu bebe, no hay nadie más de nosotros… papá ¡te amo!-

Las lágrimas de Draco caían libremente, como un torrencial más una suave sonrisa se instauraba en su triste rostro- Yo también te amo mi niño, más de lo que ame a alguien, pero debo hacerte dejar de sufrir, amor- le dijo – a penas dejes de sufrir, papa ira contigo y con tus abuelos, palabra de mago- le juro alzando la mano- ¡AVADA….-

Scorpius cerró los ojos y se aferró a él mismo... la magia se descontrolo y el fuego tomo posesión de todo, explotando como una caldera, lanzando a Draco hacia atrás y quemando todo a su paso, como una gran ola ardiente.

Las cortinas, las escasas pertenencias ardían con voracidad, el cadáver de Narcisa comenzó a quemarse y el de Lucius le seguía, como destinados a morir incluso al mismo tiempo.

Scorp abrió sus ojotes verdes y vio a su padre sin moverse- ¿Papi?- se arrastró por el suelo, ya que el fuego estaba muy avanzado, hasta los vidrios habían explotado con fuerza, eso hizo que se clavara las esquirlas en sus manos. Aun así no se detuvo hasta poder llegar con su papá.

-¿Papi?- pregunto de nuevo moviéndolo, manchando el rostro de Draco de su sangre, de aquella sangre sucia y mestiza, más el mayor no respondía, y el llanto de Scorpius empezó a escucharse.

Cuando el fuego hizo explosión, Draco salió a volar hacia la mesa de coser de Narcisa y se clavó las tijeras que estaban en el bote, en la cabeza justo en sus sienes, sus ojos grises estaban abiertos y la varita en la mano.

-No papi, háblame- le rogo besando la carita ahora sanguinolenta de su padre viendo donde se habían clavado las tijeras y las saco, sin querer removiendo parte de la masa encefálica, allí no había más Draco Malfoy- Papi despierta, seré bueno, no matare más animalitos… tampoco niños… me tomare mis medicinas, papi despierta ¡PAPI!- se escuchó el grito.

Mientras los vecinos trataban de ayudar a apagar el incendio y que este no se propagara por toda la unidad de casuchas, escuchando los gritos agónicos del niño.

En la casucha en llamas, Scorpius se movía hacia un lado y hacia el otro sintiendo como el fuego empezaba a subir por el cuerpo de su papi, con sus manitas trataba de apagar las llamas quemándose, sin importarse- a mi papi no- decía entre llantos e hipidos.

La ropa de Scorpius empezó a prenderse sola quemando al infante, que no gritaba del dolor, solo trataba de que su papa no se prendiera en llamas, no quería más, su papa era bueno y todo eso era culpa del hombre que los dejo, del hombre que su papa amaba.

Scorpius nunca supo toda la historia, solo la versión distorsionada de su abuelo Lucius, que a veces tenia pequeños episodios de orgullo por la vida pasada y decepción por la actual.

Una sombra oscura rodeo el suelo y aminoro el dolor de las quemaduras, unos suaves brazos, tomaron contra si el cuerpo pequeño del niño, aunque el panorama fuera de fuego y olor a muerte.

-_Soy quien da una segunda oportunidad_- dijo la voz- _a cambio de un contrato eterno, la salvación por tu entrega y trabajo eternos_-

Scorpius le miro, viendo unos preciosos colmillos y unos ojos azules más allá del mismo océano que jamás había conocido – quiero a mi papi… lo quiero vivo- sollozo aferrándose a la camisa negra de aquel ser.

-_No puedo entregártelo vivo, ya falleció, pero puedo darte una oportunidad para vengar los horrores de tu infancia, encontrar un camino a tu locura y aminorarlo como deseaba tu papá_- aquel hombre de cabellos negros como las plumas del cuervo acariciaron los cabellos rubios del pequeño y pasaban sus manos por el rostro quemado y el cabello incendiado del pequeño- _puedo darte una oportunidad para reclamar todo lo que mereces por ser un Malfoy y vengarte de aquel ser llamado Potter que hizo sufrir a tu papa, vengarte de sus amigos, de sus enemigos_-

Cerro los ojos verdes – ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué eres?-

-_Se mío por la eternidad, se el maestro de ceremonias de mi eterno circo macabro y convierte a tu padre en el corazón de Imaginaerum, conviértete en Draco Malfoy y busca revancha_- susurro aquel ser demoniaco y Scorpius solo sello el juramente con un beso, desmayándose en los brazos- _Soy Antul Yohanes, un enviado de la muerte y soy tu condena eterna, como tú la ajena pesadilla de aquellos que se condenaron sin saberlo, tu serás conocido como el mayor maestro de ceremonias que mi circo haya tenido jamás_-

Nota de la autora:

No me linchen os lo ruego, por fin… dos meses sin mis musas luego con musas pero sin tiempo, problemas en mi mundo real que agobian y no dejan tiempo para nada pero de a pocos lo tengo, además he estado muy enferma, entre el asma, la tiroides, los malos médicos y el maldito clima de mi cuidad, no es que pueda hacer mucho.

Le estoy cogiendo mucho cariño a este fic, al punto de elevarlo a mis obras como el del carnicero maestro, Bathory Aria, Astoria Malfoy o Silence catedral.

Espero que me tengan paciencia porque ya solo queda un chapter.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en este largo camino y espero que en verdad les haya gustado este Flash back, creo que es uno de mis sellos personales, regresar en el tiempo y explicar el porqué de las cosas.

Muchas gracias de verdad

Luna Shinigami


	6. Chapter 6

**IMAGINAERUM**

**BY LUNA SHINIGAMI**

:::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Recuerda es marca Luna Shinigami, habrá violencia, Gore y demás, favor no entres si no os gusta la temática.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[Final Chapter]

_Suenan como fuego, los trombos y platillos, suenan las maracas y el piano, hay una mezcla entre sádica y sexual en el aire. Todos gimen, grullen, aúllan y lloran, hoy es el último día de Imaginarium en el mundo mágico._

_Hoy se descubrirán las mentiras y se cubrirán en un halo de sangre las verdades…_

_¿Estás dispuesto a averiguarlo?_

_Si es así, estas cordialmente invitado a nuestro circo sangriento_

**I**

Mira la majestuosidad de aquella edificación y suspira con una necesidad imperiosa y hasta malvada, la reja se abre de forma insipiente y da dos pasos, el viento retira la capota de su cabeza y la deja caer, mostrando los cabellos negros llenos de plumas.

Antul sonrió, por fin lo había logrado, por fin pudo entrar a Malfoy Manor.

Camina entre los restos pútridos de algunos pavos reales albinos y sonríe, aún recuerda la magnificencia con que Lucius Malfoy los cuidaba, y ante sus hermosos ojos azules ya no había rastro de años sin cuidar, sino las grandes fiestas y el brillo que en otrora tuviese esa hermosa mansión, ante sus ojos no estaba las paredes dejadas con el moho y la vejación que caen las cosas que no son cuidadas, ante sus ojos esta una hermosa fiesta, la música, el oro y la plata de aquella mansión.

Sus pies ya no estaban pisando las losas desvencijadas y los restos de los carroñeros, no, están tocando el mármol pulido donde cada uno puede reflejarse.

Sube despacio por aquella escalera de caracol y puede sentir bajo sus blancas manos, no el tacto áspero de la madera, sino lo bien lustrada de ella, y aunque la mansión estuviera en ruinas, ante sus ojos estaba viviendo la última vez que entro en ella.

Recordaba con exceso el día que fue invitado por Narcisa Black, a ese bello acontecimiento, como entro, como un ladrón ante la mirada asombrada de todos y tocaba con suavidad el rostro precioso de aquel pequeño bebe de ojos de tormenta, que yacía dormido en los brazos de su madre, aquella que lo estaba entregando voluntariamente sin que su propio marido supiera.

-_Draco_- había pronunciado su boca esa vez, "Draco" Dragón, Narcisa le miro y vio en sus ojos el brillo lejano de la locura, al lado de la mujer se encontraba Bellatrix, la hermosa pelinegra que suspiraba por el amor de una lejana serpiente, sus ojos oscuros mostraban la locura ya en su cúspide. Andrómeda, como olvidar a la bella Andrómeda Black, la locura también la llevaba en la sangre y sus ojos aunque enamorados de un Muggle, mostraban la locura enamorada de aquel hombre que mantenía bajo sus túnicas con hechizos de magia negra.

Y Una sombra en la oscuridad que solo mostraba los ojos grises, tormentosos y crueles heredados de la familia Black.

Tantos recuerdos de una sola noche.

Abrió con sus manos largas la habitación del matrimonio Malfoy, pobre Lucius, pobre tonto, jamás saber que se había casado con una arpía enloquecida, por la locura de su sangre, jamás supo el pobre Lucius _porque dejo de amar a aquella persona por Narcisa._

Antul siempre lo supo.

Narcisa siempre amo a Lucius con la locura de sus hermanas, de su sangre, y para tal fin prometió su hijo en sacrificio, claro ella jamás pensó en amar tanto al niño, al punto de tratar de salvarlo de un destino que ella misma trazo.

Salvarlo, quitándole lo único que unía a aquel ser demoniaco y a Lucius Malfoy.

-sé que lo guardaste por aquí mi pequeña víbora venenosa- susurro Antul revisando la habitación principal y revisando todo hasta que al final sonrió- **te tengo**-

Vio un pequeño baúl, no muy grande, apenas de ochenta centímetros, la magia de Narcisa Black de Malfoy aun lo inundaba, magia oscura y poderosa – creíste que podrías ocultarlo de mí, mi hermosa víbora- susurro tocando la superficie, quemándose las manos, como si esta tuviera líquido corrosivo se podía oler la carne siendo destrozada y chamuscada por aquella magia, dos de sus dedos quedaron únicamente en hueso y sonrió aún más aquel hermoso cuervo, digno lanza cuchillos.

Los ojos azules se volvieron negros y cóncavos y, el baúl hizo un "clic" pequeño, dejándolo abierto, el olor ulcerado y purulento salía del interior, Antul cerró los ojos con placer y luego se lamió los labios de manera obscena, pasando la yema de sus dedos abrasados sobre aquello que contenía la maleta, sus dedos tocaron los mechones negros adjuntados a una calavera en descomposición.

-No podías esconder para siempre el cadáver de Severus, Narcisa, no para siempre…- susurro, alzando el mentón de dicho cadáver viendo la putrefacción saliendo de este, mas solo podía sonreír – Por fin regresaste a mi lado Severus Snape, el sacrifico del primer Black de esta generación- dijo juntando suavemente sus labios rosados y lozanos con los del cadáver infecto- Narcisa no debió propiciar tu muerte por celos….- susurro- tú ya estabas prometido a otro Black.-

Y es que lo que nunca leyó Draco en los anales de las familias sangre pura, es que la familia Black no solo su primogénito era un ser demente, no, lo era toda la familia contaminada con aquella sangre.

La verdad del "_Toujours pur_"

Pobre Scorpius, pensó el cuervo, sin dejar de admirar el cadáver.

Dos sangres jamás debieron haberse combinado en ese cuerpo.

**II**

-Bienvenida- dijo una voz cruel a los oídos de la borracha que había venido a buscar lo que en realidad no se le había perdido, se trató de mover más su cuerpo estaba sujeto a fuertes ataduras de cuero en una especie de camilla inclinada.

Ginebra Weasley, menor de la familia Weasley, siempre consentida a pesar de su estatus de pobreza, la primera mujer en muchos años, heredera de una belleza salvaje digna de su propia naturaleza turbulenta.

Se obsesiono desde que era pequeña con aquel mestizo.

Aquel con el poder de acabar con el señor tenebroso, aquel pequeño muchacho desgarbado que entro a su casa como el mejor amigo de su hermano, aquel muchacho que ella siempre supo seria suyo.

Más en el camino a la fama y la grandeza, dictadas por ella misma, por su propio destino trazado con sus pequeñas manos, se atravesó aquella serpiente rastrera, aquella jodida serpiente albina que siempre fue el eje de la vida de Harry.

No había verano o invierno que su futuro esposo no pensara o siguiera a Malfoy, no había un movimiento del rubio que no fuera fiscalizado por Harry. Al principio con la inocencia de la infantilidad pensaba que era por rivalidad, luego con el paso de los años y la experiencia de los mismos se dio cuenta que no era rivalidad, animadversión o simple hostilidad, no, Harry no sentía nada de eso por Draco, sentía placer, amor, gozo y hasta obsesión podría decirse.

Lloro, gimió y maldijo al destino por la vida de aquel jodido rubio, por aquella puta en cuerpo de varón, a pesar de que su conciencia gritara como condenada que viera la tristeza de los ojos ajenos, jamás quiso obedecer.

Porque fue ella la que empezó a seguir como el agua volátil al rubio, a mirar sus movimientos pensando que había enamorado de ellos a Harry, y término en un maldito círculo del cual no pudo salir.

Se enamoró.

Se enamoró de su rival, se enamoró de aquel hombre de suaves maneras y mirada triste a pesar de los fríos y calculados modales.

Lo deseo.

Lo deseo más allá de lo que algún día deseo algún hombre o mujer, lo deseo tanto que cuando se acostaba con Harry soñaban que su tacto era el de Draco, soñaba que esos ojos verdes se transformaban en tormenta, soñó cada día cuando estaba con algún amante, que ese era Draco, que volvía a sus pies, que tenían la vida soñada que jamás pudo disfrutar.

Pero Harry, Harry debió tomarlo para sí, encerrándolo en el Grimauld Place, volviéndolo un despojo de hombre, Ginny disfrutaba ver a Harry llegar y envenenarlo contra su rubia obsesión, adoraba que Harry regresara ofuscado luego de haberlo violado, porque así Draco, jamás lo amaría.

Jamás amaría a alguien que lo rebajaba como lo hizo alguna vez Voldemort.

Lo amaba tanto, que no quería que amara a nadie, si su cuerpo y corazón no eran para ella, al menos no serían para nadie.

Y en esa época oscura, Harry era tan susceptible, tan oscuro cuando se enojaba, tan cruel que fue fácil sembrar la duda, la rabia, aumentar la posesión, cualquier sentimiento de amor que el rubio haya sentido por el salvador del mundo mágico seguro se extinguió con los golpes, las violaciones y el dolor.

Por qué solo ella sabía que en el fondo del su fría coraza de Dragón, si de alguna persona podría enamorarse su Draco seria de Harry, pero fue algo que jamás pudo suceder…

Todo gracias a ella… y era algo de lo que jamás se arrepentiría en su vida.

Y allí el fruto de su obsesión se erguía vestido de cirquero, como preparado para una última función.

-Draco- le miro, tan hermoso como siempre, incluso se le hacía más parecido en la época del colegio, aquella mueca burlona – estas… hermoso-

Eso fue algo que no esperaba escuchar "Draco" solo sonrió acercándose a la pelirroja y pasando sus manos por aquel cuerpo que aún se conservaba con la edad.

-¿Por qué viniste?- susurro el rubio en los labios ajenos

Ginny sonrió al sentirle cerca, cualquier rastro de su borrachera había pasado – a matarte…- susurro cerca de los labios de Draco, sin importar estar atada a una especie de silla metálica en mitad de la arena del circo, no más que silla parecía una camilla de esas ginecológicas – no puedes ser de Harry… no permitiré que seas de él… - le dijo la pelirroja con aquellos ojos marrones y las pequeñas pecas en la punta de la nariz – no lo permitiré de nuevo-

Eso sí era nueva información para "Draco", nunca pensó que precisamente la esposa del salvador del mundo mágico tuviera semejante clase de sentimientos y solo pudo soltar una carcajada cargada de traición y rabia.

-¿no lo permitirás? Señora Potter, no tiene ningún poder para elegir…- dijo a la mujer pasando sus manos por su cintura – usted es la primera de mis victimas que entra sin invitación, directo a la boca del lobo feroz, pero no soy quien para desaprovechar tan hermoso regalo- sonrió Draco besando a la mujer subiéndose a arcadas sobre ella... Dejando una pierna a cada lado – es hermosa, como peligrosa, es hermoso como estorbosa…- dijo acariciando el rostro de porcelana, viendo sus arrugas a pesar de su aparente juventud – el alcohol y el olvido han dejado huellas en usted, tiene arrugas en el contorno de los ojos y los parpados caídos.- susurro con despotismo viendo el rictus de dolor de la pelirroja.

-Draco- dijo de nuevo tratando de tomarlo por la cintura y sus manos hicieron un ruido seco ganándose una risa burlona.

-Draco no, cariño, hoy serás parte del circo de lo siniestro y de aquí, nunca saldrás, al menos no con vida- de nuevo la beso, un beso de aquellos que dejan sin aliento, un beso que ella estuvo esperando al parecer toda su vida, porque no sintió como una larga daga atravesaba su vientre, tal vez la maldita adrenalina o tal vez su cuerpo dopado con todo el alcohol que bebió en 25 años.

La sangre comenzó a salir del cuerpo pequeño de la pelirroja y eso deleito al rubio, sus ojos cambiaron por segundos, de grises a verdes y luego regresando a su estado tormentoso. La beso de nuevo y esta vez clavo más hondo su puñal, esta vez Draco si obtuvo lo que deseaba un grito de la mujer, más cuando pudo ver como el rubio se sentaba en sus piernas y empezaba a abrir su piel, metiendo sus manos enguantadas dentro de esta, desgarrando a Ginny y escuchando sus gritos agónicos.

-una sinfonía- gimió en éxtasis el rubio, viendo llegar a la familia cruel de su circo y alzando sus ojos verdes a la peculiar familia.

Percy abrió sus ojos y se aferró a su Lobo con fuerza al ver por primera vez, como si fuera un carroñero a Draco, a su amo y no encima de cualquiera, encima de su hermana menor.

Algo de su corazón sonó como diapasón.

¿Culpa tal vez? Seguía siendo su hermanita menor a la cual ahora se le veían las entrañas desentrañadas.

"ven" escucho de los labios de Draco y como hipnotizado soltó el pelaje de su lobo que aullaba a la luna aun oculta.

Sus pasos parecían de plomo al parecer y Draco beso con suavidad los labios de Percy – es para los dos Percy- dijo acariciando con fuerza los cabellos revueltos de su pelirrojo particular y lo obligo a darle un beso mortal a su hermana menor, un beso sangriento… para luego compartir el beso los tres.

Percy olvido todo y la sangre inundo sus sentidos, como si no fuese él, como si algo más allá de la misma magia se hubiera apoderado de él y mordió con furia la lengua de su hermana jalándola con fuerza y destajándola con sus dientes.

Draco sonrió y escucho los gritos agónicos, bueno guturales de la mujer, mientras a desdentadas ambos la mordían, como las manos adquirían fuerza para desgarrar la piel y el musculo, como entre ambos empezaban a dejar una masa sanguinolenta en su torso.

Sonó una dos y tres costillas, cuando las manos de ambos empezaron a sacar con fuerza animal hígado pulmones y riñones, queriendo llegar al corazón.

-Tu corazón siempre será mío- le susurro Draco a una agónica mujer pelirroja que aún no moría – alégrate… siempre serás una conmigo, Ginny Weasley, como siempre quisiste estar- quebró dos costillas horizontales y extirpo su corazón para comérselo ante la mirada demente de Percy que alzo los ojos vetados de azul y sonrío, su cabello siente un nuevo brillo nacido del mismo infierno o de la gula por la sangre, no lo había probado nada, pero sentir aquel corazón aun latiente en las manos del rubio amo del circo, mientras en sus dientes siente el hígado recién comido lo hacía sentir exultante.

Ahora entendía porque le gustaba tanto a Molly y a Bill. Esta demente, lo sabe. Mira a su licántropo con su hija y el cuadro mortal de una familia disfuncional.

Se acerca despacio y cae al suelo, gime al sentir la arena en sus rodillas y acaricia con sus manos sangrientas el lomo del animal y el rostro de su hija, le excita de sobre manera el tacto de la fría porcelana de su eterna muñeca y el suave pelaje de su hermano.

Escucha sus aullidos de placer y el mismo puede sentir la velocidad de la sangre agolparse bajo sus venas- Bill- y no puede evitarlo, llora, llora como hace años no lo hacía, como cuando nació su Molly muerta, llora como en esa época oscura de eterna soledad, llora aferrándose a su lobo y la excitación que este le daba, llora de placer y dolor, llora por el monstruo que es, y llora también por no querer dejar a aquel monstruo en el que se convirtió, llora de dolor, de su familia que algún día amo, y por aquel amor insano que sentía por Bill perdió, al mismo tiempo que su alma podrida y ahora, viendo de reojo el cadáver de su hermana Menor, podría estar seguro que solo el infierno le depararía si llegara a morir.

Draco solo sonríe al ver las lágrimas de Percy y se levanta de aquella silla dejando caer las entrañas de la mujer al suelo – cumplí tu sueño – susurro a la mujer – un sueño del que no sabía, se feliz, con todos no seré tan dulce- se giró y de la oscuridad empezaron a salir aquellas alimañas que empezaron alimentarse del cuerpo, hasta no dejar sino la estructura de metal ensangrentada, apenas goteando la sangre por esta.

**III**

Corría con fuerza por los callejones de Londres Mágico, debía ir con Harry, no podía perder tiempo.

En sus manos llevaba los papeles que había conseguido en el mundo Muggle, todo estaba de cabeza y aun no podía creer que sucedía.

¿Malfoy era Malfoy?

¿Un inferí?

¿Un títere?

¿Quién era?

¿Scorpius, Tal vez?

¿Otro ser con el rostro del rubio? un rostro que no había cambiado en los últimos veinticinco años.

Vio el cielo y la luna en lo alto quedo, mostrando la majestuosidad de esta y lo ínfima que era Hermione ante su belleza.

Aullidos.

Aprieta con más fuerza el folder y camina más rápido ¿Porque no ve personas? ¿Por qué el callejón es más estrecho?

¿Por qué tantas sombras?

Trata de regresar por su camino, pero cuando lo hace ve una inmensa mole deconstruida, una mole que para ella ya está muerta, falleció hace demasiados años…

Grita y se gira, empieza a correr, escucha pasos agigantados, escucho el pequeño silbido como si alguien volara, una mano jala sus cabellos y otra la empuja sobre un charco de agua

Su cuerpo hace eco al caer y el folder se moja por el agua.

Trata de levantarse y correr pero es derribada de nuevo y ve acercarse entre las sombras, a los cirqueros, sus cuerpos se contorsionan mostrando sus formas inconexas, tiene miedo y cuando estos se abalanzan sobre ella, solo puede pensar en sus hijos y Ron.

Temiendo no volver a verles Jamás.

En el charco de agua solo queda una foto, una vieja foto del rubio heredero de los Malfoy con el hijo del salvador del mundo mágico.

**IV**

Harry mira la lluvia de Londres Mágico desde la ventana de su estudio, aquella lluvia que no presagiaba nada, aquella lluvia que ocurrió cuando en el pasado había destruido a Voldemort.

Aquella lluvia también sucedió cuando murió su padrino.

Aquella lluvia que lo acompañaba siempre que había algo más que la magia oscuro a su alrededor.

Escucho la puerta – Percy- dice a la nada y sabe que el pelirrojo está detrás de él, de pie, como un mensajero infernal, que dará por finalizada la función para la cual se creó tan absurdo teatro.

El pelirrojo estaba vestido formalmente y asintió – Mi señor me envía a buscarle, Lord Potter- dijo acercándose y con sus manos enguantadas dejo un sobre – dice que desea veros en el circo, a media noche-

Cuando Harry lo siente cerca puede oler el olor metálico de la sangre – a media noche-

No pregunta. Afirma.

-si, a media noche- le dice el pelirrojo –

Harry se gira y lo ve, puede sentir el cuerpo en tensión de aquel que fuese el tercero de los Weasley, la rata traidora y escucho un gruñido de defensa, un licántropo, como alguna vez lo fue Remus, pero esos ojos distaban del mortal dorado de las garras y ladeo la sonrisa socarrona.

Harry había dejado de ser hace muchos años el títere gryffondiano favorito de los directores de colegios, él había sido su propio verdugo y su propio captor en la oscuridad de su corazón.

También había aprendido a leer las desgracias ajenas en los ojos, en la postura y en el timbre de voz.

Ginebra no estaba, el rastro de alcohol no estaba y los ojos derrotados de Percy demostraban que no estaba feliz, y antes brillaban por el solo hecho de tener el licántropo de inmensos ojos azules a su lado.

Ginebra sentía celos de Draco, pero en esos años había aprendido que no solo habían celos hacia alguien que se había encamado con su marido, no, habían celos de mujer por tener algo que Harry obtuvo y que ella jamás pudo, y sonrió aún más, al saber que su queridísima ex esposa había sufrido y él ahora trágicamente era un viudo más de la sociedad mágica.

-¿sufrió?- pregunto al pelirrojo.

Y Percy solo asintió antes de irse.

Harry alzo una copa brindando por su viudez, y se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana para ver caer la lluvia, que con cada trueno, iluminaban sus ojos verdes, como si esta fuese la última vez.

Esta sería la verdadera batalla contra el mal.

Esta batalla seria contra sí mismo, y aquello que jamás pudo exterminar de él.

Aunque estaba tan ensimismado en la lluvia, que no vio cómo su propio hijo salía de la mansión siguiendo al cirquero de su tío.

_Albus era una parábola de una ecuación que jamás debía haber estado._

**V**

Todo listo y preparado para una noche inolvidable en el mundo mágico, aquella noche, la noche final.

Una mano se posó en el hombro del cuervo pelinegro de ojos azules – ¿todo preparado?- pregunto con voz fuerte.

-claro que si- le aseguro el al parecer más joven- hoy es el final de todo por lo cual se ha pactado, ¿pero estas seguro de no intervenir? – Le pregunto mirando fijamente sus ojos grises – Scorpius desea la muerte de Harry Potter y yo pacte por ello, por la venganza que sentía el pobre mesticito por el amor desmedido por su papa…- dijo con retintín.

-Harry, es parte de la pesadilla- le menciono y se giró hasta donde estaba la maleta que había traído el cuervo de la mansión Malfoy – y es hijo de James… él jamás debió haber nacido-

-Tampoco Draco- le menciono en un susurro el pelinegro – el dragón jamás debió nacer-

La sombra del hombre se acercó a la maleta tocando suavemente su superficie – debiste asesinar al crio cuando nació, Scorpius es una desventura de la naturaleza por tu error-

El cuervo bufo y se acercó a la ventana del carromato – yo no creo el destino, yo lo trunco, recuerda eso, gracias a eso, mi hermoso heredero vos estas con vida y no pudriéndote como lo hacen los Malfoy y los Potter, también los… Prince- señalando su maleta – Yo no soy el destino, pero puedo darle giros interesantes, mientras mi circo este de pie- se acercó y le abrazo por la espalda – Mi circo debe tener un corazón, un alma, y un eterno anfitrión… mientras eso haya, me pondrán tener contento querido- le soltó y salió hacia el torrencial aguacero – Tu eres parte de la función, _mi siempre puro_, no tardes- le dijo saliendo de allí pero antes de continuar se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta – pero… tu hubieras querido que Draco no naciera para que no robara un pedacito del corazón oscuro de tu mestizo- sonrió saliendo.

Mientras aquella figura solo acariciaba la maleta con el fulgor del amor que algún día Bellatrix sintió por Lord Voldemort.

**VI**

Escucho las suaves melodías del piano, lejanas, como si aún no llegaran o procesaran en su cabeza, solo sabía que había llegado al mundo mágico a hablar con Harry y luego todo fue oscuridad.

Se sintió extrañamente más pesada y una sonrisa le hizo sentir un extraño escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, trato de mover sus manos y se sintió atada.

-tsk tsk, señora Weasley ni lo intente- dijo melodiosamente la voz y Hermione abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con los pétreos de "Malfoy", aun en el inmenso piano de cola que alguna vez había visto en la mansión Malfoy.

-Tú no eres… Draco Malfoy- le escupió la castaña – Jamás lo fuiste…- le miro de arriba abajo y "Draco" aplaudió varias veces., levantándose, dejando que la cola del saco le golpeara las piernas.

-felicitaciones mi señora Weasley- dijo sonriéndole de medio lado y acercándose – si alguien podía descubrir que disto de ser Draco Malfoy es usted, claro que llevo tantos años usando ese nombre, que ya lo tomo como mío-

Hermione movió sus manos con fuerza haciéndose daño al verlo acercarse a ella –¡Scorpius!- le grito y el rubio se detuvo mirándola y sus ojos grises quisieron penetrarla lentamente.

-pocas veces me llaman así, muchas Draco, otras Amo, otras Malfoy, pero pocas Scorpius, Antul entre estas personas me llaman así- le miro dio dos giros sobre los zapatos negros de tacón brillante - _ultima__carmina__daemonum__- _alzo su varita, haciendo el encantamiento y los ojos grises fueron volviéndose lentamente en verdes después de aquel hechizo, sus cabellos cayeron por su espalda casi cerca de su cintura, pero no con el liso perfecto sino con algunas ondulaciones, su piel se quemó en el acto y su rostro mostro la cicatriz profunda.- también solo algunas personas pueden verme de esta forma… pocas y pocas viven para contarlo-

Hermione lo miro y no pudo evitar sentir el miedo, el miedo que alguna vez habían tenido sus antiguas víctimas, todos aquellos que antes debieron morir en la puesta en escena en este circo siniestro al cual habían sido invitados solo para morir lentamente.

-¿miedo?- le pregunta Scorpius y sonríe – siéntalo, como los sienten todos antes de morir, como sienten el puño de mi venganza y mi dolor, siéntalo como lo sienten todos aquellos que deben perder bajo una varita maldita- le apunto con la varita y luego la soltó – bueno jamás uso la varita- chasqueo los dedos y con miedo y horror, la mujer castaña vio como del cielo se descolgaban aquellos cuerpos inconexos... giró su rostro y vio como aparecían parte de la familia Weasley.

- ¡Percy! ¡George¡ - grito Hermione rogando por la ayuda de sus cuñados, pero ninguno de ellos lo haría, vio como las manos de Percy se dirigían a un lobo inmenso, oscuro y con los ojos completamente azules, mientras en su lomo cargaba una niña pelirroja; George evitaba mirarla pero acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de una marioneta atada a hilos mientras sus ropas circenses resaltaban, la muñeca movió su cabeza dramáticamente hacia atrás y Hermione grito – ¡FREDDDD!

No podía entenderlo, no podía saber en qué tipo de pesadilla sádica había estado metida, ese que sostenía por la cintura era Fred, una muñeca, un títere a manos de un titiritero, su propio hermano, el propio George que estaba casado y tenía un par de hijos, su cuñado, aquel bromista que se miraba al espejo para ver en su reflejo a Fred.

Negaba con la cabeza mientras lloraba, y entre labios solo rogaba por el nombre de su marido y sus hijos.

Su curiosidad la había hecho visitar el infierno y la voz socarrona de Scorpius se lo corroboro – Tu, eras la única que no debía morir, Hermione… pero la curiosidad mato al gato y este fue devorado por los cirqueros- dijo acercándose.

"_Expelliarmus"_

Se escuchó en el circo y todas las criaturas que habitaban el circo del horror y lo extraño chillaron trepándose por las cuerdas y reptando por la arena.

-Potter, bienvenido a la función- se giró, mostrándole su verdadero rostro al hacedor de todos sus males, al creador de sus tragedias y el dolor de su vida.- Cuando la luz ya no se levantó para darme un beso, me juré a rasgar el cielo en pedazos,  
>como los vuelos de ángeles caídos me desearon, la a velocidad en el trueno del diablo- rio el rubio.<p>

Los pasos de Harry sonaron con eco sobre la superficie irregular sobre la cual caminaba, no llevaba Varita y estaba preparado para sus mejores galas.

-Hijo Mío- le saludo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes – al parecer… la locura infinita es contagiosa o hereditaria-

-hereditaria… "padre" – le dijo el cirquero mostrando su rostro y vio algo de dolor en aquellos ojos, dolor al ser burlado y dolor al saber que ya Draco no existía, el dolor del ya no está.

Quedaron cerca, las manos de Harry se levantó tocando las imperfecciones del rostro de Scorpius, un rostro que había suplantado tanto tiempo a Draco, un rostro ajado y dañado por la vida. Harry había estado desde que había empezado a hablar Scorpius y hasta que desde que su faz se había desvanecido dejando solo una sombra, un trapo ajado de lo que era su hermoso rubio.

Los ojos gemelos se miraban en una batalla, ambos se detenían para ver los matices de la locura heredada y del placer de sumergirse en la insanidad.

La mano de Scorpius también acaricio suavemente la faz del moreno, de aquellas arrugas sobre el contorno de sus ojos, de aquella frialdad que reflejaban ahora ambos sin mascara alguna.

Ambos duraron 25 años con una máscara que el día de hoy se había despejado, había caído rota en pedazos en el suelo del circo, como si fuera el final de las mentiras ocasionadas.

Ambas esmeraldas se juntaban en un momento para fundirse en los ojos ajenos, haciendo el primer reconocimiento de padre e hijo, hasta que Hermione le grito a Harry.

-¡Harry!... él asesino a Neville y Theodore, desapareció a todos aquellos que damos por perdidos, Revivió los muertos, es un sádico asesino, acabo con su familia, ¡acabo con los Malfoy!- le grito en llanto.

Scorpius chasqueo los labios – él ya lo sabía, pero… ¿no le parece un poco prejuicioso que piensen que yo haya asesinado a mi familia?- le miro sonriendo sádicamente – Vi como los mataban, pero no fui yo, en la totalidad del hecho, mi potencial mágico es inmensurable pero no infinito, ¿Qué podía hacer yo contra dos magos como lo son Lucius Malfoy y su adorada y psicópata Narcisa Malfoy?- sonrió aún más, deshaciendo la mirada que tenía puesta en su padre – mi abuela alzo la varita llena de celos, mi abuelo vendía su cuerpo por ella, ella no lo acepto, lo asesino, mirándolo a los ojos, diciéndolo cuanto lo amaba y pidiendo perdón por un pacto pasado, pero que él siempre seria suyo… la abuela se amarro y me pidió una avada, sin dejar de mirar a su esposo, luego de hacerme jurar que lo partiría en pedazos y que colocaría su corazón en las manos de ella… yo solo obedecí a mis mayores, aunque me gane esta cicatriz por obedecer- señalo su rostro- mi abuelo me la había hecho antes de morir… iba a matarme por ser hijo de la locura eterna de los Potter- rio mostrando sus dientes blancos- desmembrarlo no fue sencillo, mi abuela antes de morir me dio un concejo, que atravesara el cuchillo por sus la unión de los huesos, de esta forma seria más fácil y si lo fue, lo más difícil de quitar fue su cabeza, abrir su pecho fue fácil a diferencia de quebrar las costillas y sacar su corazón para dejarlos en las manos de mi abuela fallecida-

-¡Mataste a Draco Malfoy!- grito la castaña heridamente, pero solo sintió el dolor del hechizo que lanzo Scorpius sin varita, un potente Crucio la atravesó, con la fuerza atronadora de los rayos.

-¡Yo no lo mate! Lo amaba como lo único en mi vida- se giró a ver a Harry que aún tenía esa actitud pétrea, como quien no está rodeado de fenómenos de circo y su mejor amiga colgada como una decoración navideña – Tú lo mataste, Tú lo lastimaste, pensé tanto tiempo que nos habías abandonado, mi abuelo decía que tu tenías al mundo mágico en las manos y que habías cruciado a mi padre aun encinta, que fuiste tú quien provoco mi locura, mi insanidad, que padre te amaba… pero no fue cierto- le acaricio el rostro – Papa te odiaba, porque le lastimaste, le violaste, le torturaste y le condenaste con un hijo que estaba más allá de la aberración-

-El Dragón era mío, no tuyo- Harry agarro aquella mano que le tocaba y la empezó a sujetar con una fuerza cruel – El Dragón, hijo mío, me pertenecía, si él me lo hubiera pedido, hubiera puesto el mundo mágico en sus manos, mi vida en sus manos, pero solo me miraba con odio tanto que no podía soportarlo, porque yo le amaba, con ansias locas, más allá de otorgarme el juguete de Voldemort, lo ame desde que lo vi subido en un banquito probándose las túnicas donde Madame Malkins, lo ame desde que le vi, y era mío- la mano morena sujetaba a la otra con fuerza, queriendo destrozar los huesos inerves de su hijo.

-me haces daño…- cerro un ojo el rubio, pero su sonrisa denotaba el placer que le otorgaba el daño conferido- ¿y cuando te diste cuenta que no era Draco? ¿Cuándo te acostaste conmigo? "papa" ¿Cuándo me penetraste con fuerza haciéndome gemir como tu puta? ¿O cuando marque mis uñas en tu espalda infectándote con mi veneno?

Harry le sonrió con la misma demencia que había heredado el mayor de sus hijos – desde que te vi la primera vez- le jalo con fuerza teniéndolo más cerca tocando su mentón – cuando te vi subido en el Thestral, Draco le temía demasiado a esos animales siquiera para acercarse a ellos, le recordaban la muerte y le recordaban su familia maldita- le toco con suavidad el rostro- además, Draco tenía la inocencia de los años y tú la locura en los ojos dibujada a los Black, Draco Jamás la tuvo, en sus ojos no se plasmó la locura de Bellatrix, o la posesión de Narcisa, o el dolor de la perdida de Andrómeda o … la estupidez hilarante de Sirius, **Draco jamás amo**, y jamás conoció el dolor, por eso no enloqueció-

Hermione no podía creerlo o que escuchaba, no podía ser consiente de todas las atrocidades de su mejor amigo, del hombre que había pasado con ella la infancia, la adolescencia y la madurez, sus manos estaban entumidas y presenciaban algo más grande que el mismo Voldemort, al parecer.

-Mi locura es por ti... No por él- le dio una patada Scorpius con agilidad en el vientre y se alejó, viendo que su mano quedo petrificada ante el toque de Potter.

Harry rio, sonrió a carcajadas, lejano a las miradas de los fenómenos de aquel show siniestro, ajeno a los integrantes de la familia Weasley, ajeno también a la mirada horrorizada de su castaña amiga -¿Mía? ¿Mi locura es hereditaria?- rio de nuevo y sus risas fueron la señal inequívoca de que algo andaba mal – No en la totalidad, Scorpius, mi familia no es la única endogámica, los sangre puras están bendecidos y maldecidos, maldecidos con la locura de su sangre, y bendecidos con demonios que les susurran al oído, y les ayudan, a precio del mismo infierno; los Potter estamos condenados a la locura del hijo mayor, por eso cuando James resulto ser, tan, pero tan normal, supe que no era mi hijo mayor, pero ,Scorpius, la sangre de Draco estaba contaminada, en todas las escalas de la vida, de los hombres, de los magos…- rio en diatriba – la sangre de Draco no tenía una gota de Reflexión, cordura o circunspección, no, la sangre de tu papa estaba más contaminada que la mía, la sangre de los _siempre puros_, que siempre enloquecían….-

-Por amor- dijo una voz desconocida en la oscuridad y todas las criaturas chillaron con fuerza – los siempre puros enloquecen por amor, mientras los Potter enloquecen por herencia del primogénito y la posesión a las criaturas que piensan que son suyas y los Weasley por sufrimiento, los Longbotton por la traición, los Diggory por la muerte de un ser querido- las luces se bajaron a tal punto que solo quedo la oscuridad, la respiración de aquellos engendros y los chillidos de los animales, la mirada de las gemas esmeraldas de Scorpius y Harry se fijaron en aquel cuervo de ojos azules – cada familia posee un talón de Aquiles y cada familia busca vengarse siempre por algo- sonrió cayendo hasta donde estaba Harry.-_ hoy es el día del juicio final del que huiste en tu cuna, del que huiste el día que luchaste contra Voldemort, hoy y nunca, existirá Harry Potter-_

Scorpius sonrio y movio su cabeza para que todo el circo se oscureciera de tal forma que solo quedo Harry en mitad de aquella arena brillante, completamente solo.

Pero a diferencia de las otras victimas, Harry no mostro miedo o temor, No, Harry sabia que su verdadera batalla era hoy, la varita de sauco en su mano era su posesión mas fuerte, en una de las gradas escondida su capa de invisibilidad y su piedra de la resureccion.

Las reliquias de la muerte.

Hoy venía a destruir o morir, hoy se cumplía una profecía que no existió y hoy alguno debía morir o ambos.

Harry escuchaba gemidos y llanto de aquellas criaturas cuando algo tomo su cabello por detrás y lo agarro con fuerza bruta, y vio aquel cuerpo deformado de alguien que alguna vez en su pasado vio caer en la batalla de Hogwarts y hoy servía en de entretención necrofilia en aquel circo siniestro, destrozo la mano de aquella cosa y vio caer los huesos pútridos al suelo, cuando le sintió en el suelo aplasto con su pie, la cabeza de aquella criatura y su cráneo se abrió dejando que los fluidos internos salieran.

Sonó un chillido tan fuerte que resonó en aquel lugar, moviendo la estructura del circo, había muerto en definitiva alguno de los monstruosos contorsionistas y el circo lo sentía.

El corazón de Imaginaerum lo sentía, haciendo mover el circo de manera cruel y balanceando a Hermione que aún estaba atada entre los mástiles del circo.

-Draco- susurro Harry de pie, ese chillido, esa energía y sonrió de forma desquiciada – Draco…-

Dos engendros más se lanzaron en la oscuridad contra el salvador del mundo mágico y a ambas las detuvo, golpeándolas con la fuerza de los años adquiridos y con el poder de ser el actual mago más poderoso del mundo mágico.

Destrozo las piernas ajenas con fuerza y de nuevo escucho aquel gemido ahogado en todas partes en Imaginaerum, destrozo las manos y el lamento se volvió más fuerte, arranco las cabezas de forma grotesca y pudo escuchar el llanto – ¡DRACO!- sabía que estaba allí, no vivo, pero allí.

Scorpius veía como sus quimeras eran poco para Potter, debió haberlo pensado en un principio, Potter era poderoso, a pesar de que Lucius siempre dijera que había sido un golpe de suerte, Narcissa le decía que el poder venia del dolor y Potter tenia demasiado acumulado.

Apretó su mano con fuerza y sintió a Antul cerca – si deseas mando a los Weasley-

Scorpius negó – los matara de todas formas, no, Antul, Potter es mi presa- susurro y sonrió con la locura de sus ancestros apareciendo cerca a Potter.

Y Antul solo negó mientras se sentaba a mirar, observando aquel espectáculo sangriento que estaba por comenzar.

Scorpius llego al lado de Harry y con violencia inusitada le lanzo un golpe al vientre mostrando que en sus manos quemadas había algo más, garras dignas de un demonio.

-Yo pacte hace años, por mi padre, por mí, por salir con vida de la pobreza, por salir con vida de la inusitada tortura de mi mente, por poder sentir en mis manos más sangre de la ya deseada y obtenida- rio, acercándose a Harry y tomando sus cabellos negros con fuerza para dar un rodillazo a su cabeza y lanzar al mayor un poco más lejos.

Harry escupió un poco de sangre – no fue culpa mía Scorpius- dijo levantándose y lanzando su puño contra aquel que era su hijo, estrellándola con gusto contra las facciones abrasadas del rubio – Fue culpa tuya…no debiste haber nacido, Draco jamás te debió traer al mundo- le miro con sorna – no cuando jamás te podía amar-

Scorpius le golpeo de nuevo con más y más fuerza hasta que se escuchó el crujir de la pierna derecha de Potter – ¡Mentira!-

Harry cerro los ojos pero en su rostro había una sonrisa cruel, hecha de las penurias de su propia vida –no miento, mírate engendro, eres el hijo de la más cruel de las violaciones, eres el hijo del hombre que le torturaba diariamente y que lo hizo por algo menos que un año, tus ojos querido mío, son el reflejo de los míos, las náuseas que debió sentir Draco al verte, al ver abrir los ojos…- los dientes de Harry estaban llenos de sangre – debió querer matarte con avada cuando te vio o simplemente ahogarte con la almohada y lanzarte en algún rio para que te pudrieras- rio alzando las carcajadas a la carpa y esta se movió inclementemente – por eso jamás Draco enloqueció cariño, jamás amo… y eso te incluye a ti, jamás pudo amar a un mestizo como tú o como yo, era el Black más atípico de todos, porque no enloqueció por amor, ya te lo había dicho yo… ni siquiera por ti, no tuvo tiempo de amarte sino de odiarte y temerte-

-¡NO! ¡NO!- grito enloquecido Scorp causando que las figuras contra hechas del circo gimiera y aullaran de dolor, al grito ensordecedor del anfitrión del circo – NO! MIENTES! MI PADRE ME AMO!

-¿Cómo me amo a mi?- Le miro caminando sobre la arena circense, justo en la mitad donde siempre se ofrecía el espectáculo- no te amo-

El rubio se lanzó en ristre, golpeando con fuerza a Harry, desgarrando las ropas ministeriales y llegando a la piel, haciendo que la sangre brotara de ella al suelo de tal forma que iba creando pequeños charcos de sangre del salvador.

Potter le empujo lanzando un Crucio sin ningún tipo de culpabilidad y sonrió al ver el cuerpo del rubio convulsionando un poco, porque el muchachito resistía y sintió de nuevo como se agitaba el circo.

Harry camino dos pasos completamente ensangrentado pero con una sonrisa lacónica- te encontré- casi grito de júbilo mientras miraba a Scorpius que abría los ojos de manera desmedida – no estaba dejándome golpear por.. ti- escupió sangre de su boca mientras su pierna se movía contra hecha y rota por la arena – estaba buscándolo a él-

Scorpius abrió los ojos y negó – ni, ¡NI LO INTENTES POTTER!-

-tenemos la misma… sangre hijo mío…- dijo moviendo sus manos por el circulo de la arena y ante los ojos de una temerosa y llorosa Hermione y los ojos de Harry empezó a sobre salir el corazón de Imaginaerum.

Harry trago saliva a pesar de las heridas y lo vio salir…de aquella capsula… lleno de cables… muerto… pero con vida, más allá de inferí, más allá de todo mismo.

El grito resonó en todo el circo, meciéndolo como una vela al viento en medio de una inmensa tempestad, con demasiada furia también.

-Draco- susurro Harry al verle de nuevo y se acercó despacio hasta tocar su rostro. Scorpius había quedado petrificado en su lugar como víctima de un hechizo- Draco- susurro acercándose y mirándolo, mirando sus ojos blancos, lejanos al iris plata que lo había enamorado hacia tantos años en la tienda de túnicas, cuando ambos eran unos niños.

Las manos esqueléticas y fantasmales del corazón del circo, se alzaron lentamente hasta tocar los pómulos ensangrentados de Potter.

-sigues igual de hermoso que cuando estabas vivo, Draco- le dijo alzando la mano y acariciando la superficie pálida, fría y mortecina de su amor, de la única persona que en verdad amo en la vida - ¿estas sufriendo?- le pregunto y aquel Draco, el Draco de verdad, el que por 25 años había sido el corazón del circo movió su cabeza afirmativamente, Harry le miro con piedad en sus ojos sobre todo con el amor que siempre le había tenido y jamás le supo demostrar más que con violencia y violación, más que con dolor, y en este momento Harry encontró el camino a su redención – Draco, te amé tanto, te amo tanto, ame tus formas, tus miradas sarcásticas, tu valentía escondida en la cobardía de los años, te amé como a nunca nadie y me odie por lastimarte, te amé en los cuerpos ajenos, mientras los amaba y mientras los asesinaba, te amé, como nadie pudo amarte- dijo acercándose más.

En este punto, Harry se olvidaba su estado lamentable, también el dolor que ocasiono e incluso donde estaba, o con quienes estaba.

-te amo Draco- le aseguro tocando su rostro y el rubio ladeo la cabeza como hacía 25 años, cuando le pidió su libertad – te amo… y te amare siempre, así deba.. Darte de nuevo tu libertad- le aseguro y lloro, lloro como nunca había llorado aferrado al corazón cansado de Imaginaerum.

Scorpius trato de correr hacia ellos pero algo lo detuvo, más bien alguien, una mano fuerte – no vayas- le ordeno con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – No vayas Scorpius- el rubio alzo su mirada y vio a Albus- le ama… déjalo…- 

-él es mi mundo Albus- le aseguro Scorpius- él es lo único que tengo-

-¡No vayas te lo ruego!- le abrazo con fuerza viendo como su padre abrazaba el cuerpo pálido atado a infinidad de cables, haciendo su cuerpo parecer un experimento fallido de la medicina Muggle- tu, ni mi padre pueden tenerlo, ¿No te has dado cuenta?- le giro- Scorpius… ninguno de los dos… obtuvo jamás el corazón de Draco Malfoy- y vio como lentamente los ojos verdes gemelos a los suyos, los ojos verdes que lo amaron aquel día de tormenta se llenaban de lágrimas – amalo en tu locura, mi dulce escorpión y déjale darle paz eterna a su alma ensombrecida- le pidió el adolescente.

-Al.. bus…- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza evitando ver la escena del corazón de Imaginaerum.

Harry le beso dulcemente, con el último beso que recuerda aun tenerlo en sus labios y llevo sus manos a su cuello, para acariciarlo – te amo Draco-

El rubio dragón abrió la boca de forma grotesca y solo salió un chillido ahogado.. Mientras la magia inundaba el circo, siendo latente en Potter, la magia estaba en todo el circo lacerando todo, las criaturas y engendros chillaban de manera rustica y disfonica al sentir el poder de la magia de Harry Potter.

Magia que todos sintieron en el mundo mágico.

Aquella magia lacero a Hermione, lastimándola en las manos, piernas e incluso en su rostro.

George agarro con fuerza a su muñeca cubriéndole con su cuerpo para evitar que la porcelana fue ajada por la magia de su cuñado y el inmenso lobo insto a su domador y a su hija a estar bajo sus patas, mientras sentía que la magia le hacia cicatrices en su cuerpo lupino.

La tierra tembló por el verdadero poder mostrado ante ellos, un poder que no mostro en la batalla final, porque en esa época, lo superaba el dolor y el infierno y hoy, hoy solo deseaba darle paz a una persona que amaba pero jamás le supo amar y había entendido hasta el día de hoy.

La magia envolvía de manera absorbente a ambos cuerpos, uno hacia 25 años fallecido y el otro, que jamás debió haber sobrevivido.

Los cabellos de Draco se fundieron en el oro más precioso y sus ojos se agrandaron suavemente mostrando los iris platas – Gracias… Harry- le dijo aquel dragón al cual le cortaron las alas desde el principio- hubiera aprendido a amarte-

-Yo hubiera demostrado más, me hubieras amado Draco- le acaricio con cuidado los cabellos – Tu amor me mantuvo cuerdo y me enloqueció, mas allá de mi propia sangre, debí haberte dicho que mi corazón era tuyo desde el momento en que te vio de pie en el banquillo probándote las túnicas-

-las cosas sucedieron por una razón Harry- se acercó a su pecho - ¿Tu corazón es mío?

-siempre lo fue, fuiste a la única persona que pude amar- le aseguro y con suavidad acerco sus labios a los de Draco, y susurro lentamente un "Finite Encantatum" en los labios ajenos mientras sentía como la mano ajena como una filosa navaja reclamaba lo que era suyo desde un principio…

La magia adquirió un color verde, como los ojos de Harry, como el avada en si, como la muerte segura… y luego después nada.

Solo oscuridad.

**VII**

Scorpius soltó lentamente a Albus y movió sus manos, las luces se prendieron mortecina y paulatinamente.

Camino despacio hasta ver iluminado el suelo y comprobar que yacían dos cuerpos juntos, en la arena estaba sin vida Harry Potter ya que su corazón había sido extirpado y en las manos de Draco estaba este y Draco… estaba como hacía 25 años, hermoso.

-extraña manera de amar de los Black, siempre tienen que tener el corazón de su amado en las manos- susurro Scorp acercándose a ambos cuerpos.

Antul pego un saltito grácil – Todo el mundo está por venir mi querido Anfitrión- le recordó el cuervo y en las manos pálidas y quemadas de Scorpius coloco el anillo de los Malfoy – Las bóvedas fueron desocupadas y el anillo como heredero de los Malfoy está en tu mano, legalmente eres un Malfoy-

Scorpius le miro – Imaginaerum no tiene corazón- viendo como el circo del horror permanecía en silencio- siempre lo necesita-

-claro que si…- dijo moviendo su mano y apareció una sombra encapuchada, con una maleta- verdad que si ¿Sirius?-

-si Antul- dijo quitándose la capucha mostrando sus largos cabellos negros azulados y los ojos grises con la demencia de los Black, paso delante de ellos y encima de los cadáveres, con cuidado abrió aquella maleta sacando el osario de Severus Snape.

Los huesos fueron tomando la posición de un cuerpo, adquiriendo carne, órganos, músculos, cabellos, piel.. Ojos…

Y Ante la expectación de todos, el antiguo maestro de pociones abrió los ojos Ónix y lanzo un grito cuando uno a uno de los cables se fue pegando a su cuerpo de manera invasiva.

_El circo brillo de nuevo, Imaginaerum tenía de nuevo el corazón._

-es hora de irnos- Scorpius miro los cuerpos, su venganza había sido realizada y ni siquiera la tuvo él.

Sirius le miro –ellos hacen parte del circo- le aseguro a el rubio- ellos no deben salir del circo- Alzo a su ahijado y miro a Severus – mi ahijado y yo amamos a dos hombres que jamás nos pudieron amar y espero que como Harry falleció en las manos de Draco yo fallezca en las tuyas, por siempre puro y por siempre mío- se giro mientras el rubio alzaba el cadáver de su padre.

Antul sonrió y miro a Severus – vive de nuevo IMAGINAERUM!- grito y el circo se movió con fuerza, el cuerpo de Severus fue ingresado de nuevo al centro de la arena, todo volvió a comenzar – ¿qué quieres hacer pequeño?- le pregunto a Albus.

-no tengo nada porque quedarme, quiero estar a su lado- le aseguro- ¿pactarías conmigo?-

Antul negó – solo pacto con los Black, pero el amor ya pacto contigo- viendo de reojo una sombra pelirroja del demonio acompañante de los Potter – Quédate a su lado porque el amor, pacto contigo, pagaras lo que tengas que pagar cuando sea el día que debas de pagar- viendo como aquella sombra se descolorizaba y solo dejaba ver sus ojos bicolor, acompañando a su nuevo pactante.

Albus asintió y miro a su tía que fue desprendía del techo y esta cayó al suelo de forma dramática – Tía-

Hermione tenía los ojos oscuros y llenos de lágrimas, más las laceraciones en todo el cuerpo- yo vi… yo…Albus… debemos…-

Albus le miro con ternura besando sus cabellos – No tía, se buena- le pidió besando sus manos y alzo su varita – papa me enseño hace mucho tiempo este hechizo y es indetectable… no te hará daño- le aseguro – "_le maldicione oh Casandra"-_ susurro y la magia inundo a Hermione- perdona tía pero por amor, se hacen cosas extrañas- dijo dejándola allí, él ya tenía una nueva vida.

Guardo su varita y sonrió con algo calcada a la sonrisa demente de su padre, ¿Quién dice que la locura solo estaba en el mayor de los Potter?

Silbando entro a los carromatos, y apretó con fuerza la mano de su amor nacido de la locura, se halló besado por Scorpius y ese poder inundo su alma.

La locura estaba en los dos.

**VIII**

Imaginarium partió esa misma noche, cuando llegaron a comprobar la estadía de aquel circo sangriento, solo pudieron encontrar a Hermione moviéndose de manera errática, sin rastro alguno de aquel circo.

Ron la sujeto en sus brazos, mientras la castaña contaba todo lo visto, pero nadie pudo creer al versión sádica que relataba ella, nadie creía una palabra de las que salía de su boca, la _misma maldición de Cassandra, _decir a verdad y que nadie creyese sus palabras.

Todas las desapariciones del mundo mágico, fueron atribuidas a Mortifagos que en venganza habían querido destruir a los pilares mágicos del reino Unido. Y estos mismos Mortifagos volvieron loca a Hermione Granger, porque nadie sabría lo que vieron sus ojos, porque fue tan terrible que debió inventar la historia de un circo siniestro que tenia de corazón a Draco Malfoy que estaba muerto y que Harry Potter libero, siendo asesinado por el rubio.

Que el rubio, no era Malfoy sino su hijo demente Scorpius Malfoy, que George estaba en el circo como un titiritero con su hermano fallecido en la batalla de Hogwarts y que Percy había convertido en Lucano a Bill junto con su hija muerta y demoniaca.

Definitivamente debieron torturar demasiado a Granger para enloquecerla de esa manera tan cruel.

Eso era algo que el ministerio jamás sabría.

Y el circo… es algo que jamás aparecería de nuevo en el Mundo Mágico.

**IX**

Como cambian las historias y los cuentos, que a través de los ojos del pasado se convierten en marañas adecuadas para los oídos de los infantes inocentes, cuentos dulces para dormir, cuando en verdad, en alguna parte, entre la verdad y la historia, fueron plagados de demonios y abrazados por la oscuridad de los bosques perpetuos, destrozados por alimañas, alimentados por el miedo.

Los cuentos, que no son cuentos, aquellas obras de verdad, comenzaron cuando la bruja en verdad se comió a Hansel y esclavizo a Gretell, el Lobo pudo devorar a Caperucita, más con sus garras despiadadas no comió la carne rancia de la abuelita sino que la destajo detrás de la casa de campo.

Cenicienta si fue aquella hermosa niña obligada a ser esclava y en un ataque de histeria degolló a la madrastra y luego la descuartizo, para dársela de comer a sus malvadas hermanastras.

La bella enamoro a la bestia y con maldad hizo destrozar toda la villa, empezando por su malvado padre que la dejo para ser devorada en su lugar. ¡como disfruto Bella al ver a su padre bajo las fauces de su hermosa bestia¡

Por eso, este cuento que no es un cuento, finaliza de forma deformada... de forma abstracta y cruel, aunque sepamos que con el pasar de los años, la historia cambiara y se convertirá adecuadamente en una historia de cuentos de hadas, apta para el descanso de los infantes.

Ante ustedes, se presentó Luna Shinigami, haciendo una venia, bajo las suaves telas rojas y negras a intentar salir de esta historia que no es un cuento, a la historia del "Circo Imaginaerum", aunque es posible que de este lugar jamás podréis salir.

Dulces sueños preciosas damas y dulces sueños caballeros, soñad con nosotros que pronto llegaremos a vuestro lado reclamante como uno más de….

Imaginaerum.


End file.
